Kensington Memories - ShikaTema
by GABS35
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro. La historia gira en torno de las privilegiadas vidas de adolescentes en el barrio de Kensington, Londres, y sus familias. Se basa en la vida y convivencia de las adineradas familias de Londres, y sus problemas conforme entran al mundo social. Se narra la historia detrás del mundo de apariencias en el que viven, y su proceso de maduración.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos soy Gaabs, bueno, para empezar quiero disculparme por no haber subido capítulos nuevos a mi otra historia, Porque no fuiste tu, peor les voy a explicar, lo que me sucedió fue que la laptop donde tenía ya varios capítulos de más (y ni que decir emocionantes) se quemó, y ahora esta en el técnico y ruego que haya cura, porque sería muy triste perder toda mi información. Para mi mala suerte no subí esos capítulos, ni los guardé en otro lugar, y para volver a escribir de nuevo, no se´ria lo mismo, me han dicho que están haciendo lo posible para recuperar la información y que en esta semana me la entregarán, ruego por que así sea. por otro lado, en otra laptop jajaja, estuve creando esta historia desde varios días atrás, aunque hay mucho que aclarar. bueno, dejando del lado el tema con la otra historia, centrémonos en esta.

* * *

Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia, ya hasta me sé su final y todo,y es un poco de todo, tiene DRAMA, COMEDIA, ROMANCE, EROTISMO, DE TODO, se que les va a encantar, hay mucho que aclarar, es un mundo distinto al del anime es obvio, los personajes varían un poco sus personalidades, y su ambiente de vid e diferente. Al final del primer capítulo les haré una reseña tipo libro jajaja para que se guíen de las cosas que están pasando. Piensen en este proyecto como una historia juvenil de un grupo de chicos, sobre sus vidas, sus problemas y todo eso. Es un Shikatema, sí, lo es, aunque por un momento les pueda parecer que no, y eso es lo emocionante, que verán la evolución de los personajes, porque no quiero que todo se de al instante, quiero crear procesos, como en la vida real , que sientan su drama, y no solo de ellos ya que son muchos personajes, historias paralelas muy bonitas, se que les va a gustar. No quiero molestarlos mas, quiero que lean el primer capítulo y luego colgaré la reseña, no se si esta bien el orden, pero como sea, solo es para que se guíen un poco. Sin mas les dejo con esta historia. espero sus comentarios. Besos.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Pandora**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la zona más elitista de Londres, como todas las mañanas, jóvenes millonarios decidían derrochar su tiempo en actividades que levaran más su estatus social y económico, y que más se podía esperar, después de todo, desde su nacimiento su futuro ya estaba marcado, solo les quedaba vivir y malgastar todo lo que pudiesen a esos chicos de cuna de oro.

El despertador sonó a las 5 en punto. Una cabellera oscura se levantó deprisa directo al lavado. El día comenzaba y no podía perder ni un solo minuto.

Directo al fondo del pasadizo se encontraba la enorme cocina, pero en su camino, tocó el resto de puertas que levantarían a sus demás colegas. La señorita no esperaba.

Cuando la castaña decidió hacer su aparición en la habitación, el delicioso olor a galletas recién horneadas ya inundaba el lugar. Era su deber sacarlas de ahí y ubicarlas con especial cuidado al plano de loza blanca que ya se encontraba situado sobre la bandeja de madera pulida, y quien sabe, de repente con uno que otro diamante brillando a uno de sus lados. Con esa familia cualquier cosa se podía esperar. No era su primer día, pero si se encontraba aún en su primera semana y sabía que todo lo que haga sería visto con especial cuidado por su superior, lady Morgan. El batido de vainilla ya se encontraba colocado en la bandeja, solo faltaba darle un último toque con el soplete y uno que otro adorno encima. Al otro lado de la bebida se encontraba un plato con wafles recién salidos, y al costado de estos dos pequeños recipientes circulares, uno que contenía manjar, y el otro chocolate recién derretido. Una servilleta, los cubiertos colocados, algo por aquí algo por allá, y ya estaba listo para subir a su destino final.

Subiendo los pasillos, se encontraba Sidney, vestido en su impecable traje de mayordomo, sosteniendo firmemente la bandeja, delante de él marcaba el camino Naomi, nuestra castaña novata. Abrió levemente la habitación, comprobando que no hubiera ningún acontecimiento digno de llamar la atención de la señora y se decidieron a entrar llevando el desayuno. El joven colocó la bandeja sobre una mesa redonda de hormigón frente a la enorme cama, juraba haber escuchado tiempo atrás que se había mandado a hacer especialmente dicha mesa para estar a juego con la habitación, y claro, como era de esperarse, de seguro de un elevadísimo precio que ni el mismo podría imaginar. Con esa familia que más daba, si lo que importaba era la presencia.

Se adelantó a abrir las ventanas para dejar paso a la luz del sol, ya eran cerca de las 7 y si la bella durmiente no se apuraba, podía meterse en líos.

Después de haber acomodado sutilmente su uniforme sobre uno de los sofás de temporada, Naomi aclaró la voz junto a la cama.

\- **Ejem** … - miró con timidez al joven parado junto a ella – **mi lady, su desayuno está servido, ya es hora de ir a la escuela.**

Una rubia cabellera se movió con pereza debajo del fino edredón rosa palo y dorado. Se sacó delicadamente el colchón e hizo un mohín con los labios, no le gustaba despertar por las mañanas.

\- **Mmmm** … - sus manos subieron hasta tocar el delicado antifaz que cubría sus ojos para poder dormir, su última adquisición de Páccano Laff, una de sus marcas favoritas en accesorios. Al ver sus ojos descubiertos, un aire de desorientación se cruzó sobre ellos. Miró fijamente a la pareja que se hallaba junto a ella, mientras escuchaba indicaciones de la mujer sin tomarle la mayor importancia – **¡Ahhh!** – rápidamente se volvió a cubrir con el cubrecamas mientras gritaba fuera de si – **Sidney, maldita sea, cuantas veces te debo decir que es una total imprudencia de tu parte entrar a mi habitación cuando estoy en paños menos** – Ambos abrieron sorpresivamente los ojos – **Por dios, vete.**

El joven rápidamente abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes sonreír triunfalmente, si, su querido amor platónico al menos se sabía su nombre.

* * *

\- **¿No piensas probar un bocado?** – miraba los rojos labios moverse, pero no escuchaba lo que le querían decir.

\- **¿Perdón?** – soltó finalmente, clavando el tenedor de plata sobre el pedazo de cerdo que descansaba en su plato

\- **Dije si no piensas probar un bocado** – repitió su madre, secándose los resto de comida con una servilleta que anteriormente se hallaba sobre su regazo – **que sucede cariño** – acarició levemente su mejilla, robando una sonrisa de su primogénito – **últimamente te encuentro ido, ¿algún problema en la escuela, con los amigos?** – preguntó preocupada, y no es para menos, su hijo en los últimas semanas no hacía más que actuar de un modo particular, se encontraba ausente mayormente y cuando tenían un tiempo en familia, esté estaba en otro mundo – **sabes que puedes contárselo a mamá** – el joven pelinegro sonrió tiernamente su madre, mientras le sostenía ambas manos y se las besaba

\- **Descuida madre, no me sucede absolutamente nada**

\- **¿Estás seguro, Shika?** – prosiguió mientras le acomodaba uno de sus largos mechones detrás de una oreja – **llevas 15 minutos picando ese pedazo de cerdo y aun no te llevas bocado a la boca, tesoro sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme** –

El joven pelinegro tuvo que volver a tranquilizar a su preocupada madre, por dentro sabía lo que le sucedía, ese particular tono de voz y ese extremo cariño solo significaban que estaba en medio de una muy fuerte resaca, y, extrañamente su madre optaba por ser cariñosa con todos para poder superarlo. Se levantó de la mesa con desgano cuando vio que ya era la hora de partir a sus clases, se despidió de su muy arreglada madre y se dirigió al sofá en una esquina para recoger su chaqueta antes de subir a la limusina que lo esperaba en su patio externo.

El recorrido a su escuela solo le ayudó a pensar aún más en todos los problemas que estaba afrontando últimamente, y es que ser testigo de una infidelidad de su padre no era algo para tomar a la ligera, cuando éste había sido testigo del profundo amor que se profesaban sus progenitores. Sentía que todo su mundo, en el que vivió y aún más en el que vivía actualmente había sido una completa farsa y podía escuchar es estruendo provocado por los pedazos de este cayendo precipitosamente. Se sentía destrozado.

Pero él era un Nara, Shikamaru Nara, y sabía que todo ese marañón de emociones fácilmente podía esconderse tras su rostro de indiferencia. No podía dejar que nadie supiera la crisis interna por la que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sus más cercanos amigos, Temari y Choji.

* * *

La rubia de ojos celestes discutía con su corpulento amigo, junto a las enormes escaleras fuera de su colegio.

\- **¿Es una broma acaso Choji?** – se quejaba mientras le daba un manotazo en la cabeza, no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan insensato.

\- **Auch… tranquila Yamanaka** – se disculpó acomodándose la fina camisa, tratando de recuperar su hombría – **disculpa cielito, pero no sabía desde cuanto es que tengo que darte explicaciones precisamente a ti, no estaba enterado** – bufó mostrando una de sus sonrisas pintorescas, capaz de bajar en un segundo el calzón de cientos de chicas, pero que en ese momento solo hacía enfurecer más a la rubia.

\- **De que rayos estás hablando** – pronunció achinando sus ojos **– como se te ocurre hacer eso, lo que hiciste hace menos de 10 minutos.**

\- **Oh…** \- hizo el ademán de aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras veía su amiga de brazos cruzados verlo amenazadoramente – **te refieres a… psst** – tomó delicadamente su mentón acercándose peligrosamente – **tranquila rubita, sabes que aunque hayan miles de chicas alrededor mío, mi mirada únicamente será en ti**

\- **¿Qué?** – se soltó rápidamente de su agarre, mirándolo con cara de aun más indignación y asco **– que rayos contigo Choji, ya deja de hacer eso, y no me interesa, ya sabes que no puedes invitar a nadie más con nosotros** – volteó ofuscada, no entendía porque sus conversaciones con el castaño siempre acababan con leves roces o insinuaciones sexuales, se estaba cansando de eso – **además, sé que no soy la única que piensa eso.**

\- **Piensa que cosa –** se unió a la conversación la segunda rubia, pero esta, de mirada aguamarina. El robusto chico solo pudo bufar rendido, sabía que ante ambas, su punto estaba perdido.

\- **Pienso de que nuestro amigo Choji de nuevo ideo planes sin habernos consultado antes**

\- **Disculpa, ¿madre?** – se burló el mencionado, al menos gozaría picando más a la oji celeste **– no es que tampoco haya deseado incluirte en esto, ¿sabes?** – la chica se tocó el pecho con aire de indignada, aunque conociéndola, el castaño sabía que lo hacía únicamente para no quedar fuera de la revancha.

\- **Tranquilos chicos** – intervino la recién llegada, tratando de poner fin a una de las miles de discusiones constantes que tenían sus amigos, ya sabía que nunca pararían – **a ver díganme, porque tanto escándalo con ustedes.**

\- **Sucede…** – tomó la primera palabra la dama

\- **Sucede…** \- interrumpió el chico, sonriendo maliciosamente sacándole pica.

\- **Que no sabes que es de mala educación irrumpir las conversaciones, idiota**

\- **Que no sabes que es de mala educación decir groserías, rubita**

\- **¡Choji!** – se quejó la ojo celeste, odiaba que el la llamara por ese apelativo – **ya deja de molestarme**

\- **Emmm… no** \- prosiguió el castaño – **como te decía** – dirigió su vista a la otra confundida rubia, ignorando a la primera – **lo que sucede es que aquí mi amiga**

\- **no, ya basta** – se interpuso la ignorada clavando sus celestes ojos en el chico, captando su total atención – **¿sabes qué?, me hartaste, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la regalada gana** – dijo para disponerse a marchar a una de las aulas, no sin antes soltar una llave dorada sobre la mano del castaño, que la miraba triunfante – **me largo.**

\- **¿Qué?, espera, Ino…** \- la rubia de ojos aguamarina no podía sentirse mas confundida, su amiga se había ido dejándola aún más confundida, y sabía que Choji no le aclararía sus dudas – **bien, pues….** – dijo acomodándose la mochila en la espalda – **no sé qué es lo que haya pasado, pero sea lo que sea, toma tus precauciones** – dijo al castaño para posteriormente dirigirse a buscar a su amiga.

\- **Pfff… claro que lo haré Sabaku No…** \- mencionó mientras sonreía zorrunamente y se dirigía a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban indiscretas.

* * *

La conversación fue amena a la hora del almuerzo, ninguno de los dos contrincantes había mencionado algo sobre lo anteriormente ocurrido, y se prefirió dejar el tema ahí.

\- **Entonces… -** mencionó Temari antes de dar una cucharada a su enorme helado – **todo ese asunto con Brie, se podría decir que esta, ¿acabado?** – el pelinegro asintió mientras daba un mordisco más a su sándwich, no quería hablar de su antigua novia en ese preciso momento – **cielos, Shika, lo lamento, sabes que si necesitas algo de apoyo, estaremos aquí para ti**

\- **Pfff… claro que sí, y yo sé lo que necesita** – cortó Choji, pasando un brazo alrededor del cuello de su amigo – **chicas**

\- **Oh… ¿es en serio?** – intervino al fin Ino, Choji era un verdadero cerdo – **¿es que acaso no hay otra cosa en la que puedas pensar tu que no fuera en piernas o vaginas?**

\- **Ouch** … - ironizó el mencionado, haciéndose el herido – **oh claro que sí, dulce Yamanaka, ¿son acaso tus labios pidiéndome un beso lo que me hacen inspirarme?**

\- **Ay… púdrete –** respondió, lanzándole una papa frita en la cara de su amigo.

\- **Vaya, jamás me habías obsequiado nada, agradezco esto, preciosa –** mencionó con un claro tono molesto. Ino era insoportable.

\- **Vamos chicos, cualquiera que sea su problema, no es el momento indicado, Shikamaru está sufriendo y ustedes no apoyan**

\- **¿Qué?, no…** \- salió Shikamaru de su letargo **– Pfff, ¿sufriendo?, no es para tanto.**

\- **¿Sufrir tú?** – lo miró sorprendido Choji – **el semental de los Nara, vamos viejo, ambos sabemos que en menos de 24 horas esa chica ya se habrá esfumado de su mente.**

\- **No es cierto** – volteó los ojos la oji celeste, tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa – **no puedes ser tan idiota, ¿es eso posible?**

\- **A ver a ver a ver rubita** – se levantó enfadado el robusto chico, su cupo de numeritos de la rubia ya se había colmado – **quieres hacer el favor de…**

\- **¿Choji?** – los cuatro presentes voltearon a ver a la pequeña figura que había osado interrumpir su discusión. La expresión de Choji rápidamente cambió, para acercarse a saludarla con galantería.

\- **Pandora** – dijo luego de besar su mano – **por favor toma asiento** – mencionó ofreciéndole su misma silla, al no haber otra.

\- **No puede ser….** – soltó indignada la oji celeste

\- **Cho-Choji…** \- esta vez fue la de ojos aguamarina quien habló. Todos sabían que eso estaba prohibido.

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – intervino el mencionado, quitándole importancia a sus quejas.

\- **Tú los sabes Choji… no puedes –** la aguamarina no sabía cómo hacer para que no resultara tan hiriente para la nueva chica.

\- **Oh vaya… así que es ella… -** soltó la otra rubia indignada

\- **¿Ella?, ella quien… -** volteó confundida la aguamarina

\- **Vamos chicas… es muy tarde para esto… -** al fin intervino el pelinegro. Sabia de lo que eres capaz Ino, no lo permitiría

\- **Es ella la famosa golfa –** soltó la rubia levantándose de golpe, dejando caer su batido sobre la mesa.

\- **Maldita sea –** la tomó de las muñecas el castaño, avergonzado del comportamiento de su amiga **– que rayos te ocurre rubita, como te atreves, discúlpate.**

\- **Pe-pero que rayos Ino –** menciono Shikamaru avergonzado, y un tanto fastidiado ya que ahora tenían las miradas atentas de todos sobre su mesa.

\- **¿Qué estás diciendo? –** Temari no fingiría indignación, sabía muy bien como era su amiga, y después de todo, ella era también así, así que estaba dispuesta a seguirle la corriente, pero antes quería enterarse como la conocía su amiga a la chica nueva.

\- **Suéltame, idiota, me haces daño –** se quejó soltando el agarre de su muñeca **– sucede –** volteó a ver a sus otros dos amigos **– que el cerdo aquí presente ha invitado a la señorita zorra del año a la habitación que es nuestra para poder tirársela**

\- **Maldita sea –** abrió como platos sus ojos el mencionado **– ya cierra la boca.**

\- **¿Cómo dices? –** se levantó indignada Temari **– Choji ¿es eso cierto? –** en ese momento poco le importaba ya la pálida **chica – pero cómo pudiste, sabes que esa habitación es para todo menos eso, no puedes usarla así sin nuestro permiso**

\- **Si, lo mismo dije yo, pero el menso aquí presente no le importó mi opinión**

\- **Ayyyyyyyy –** se cogió la cabeza aturdido **– mierda, que no, no es para eso**

\- **No lo niegues**

\- **Bueno si, peor no, no con ella, maldita sea, Ino –** la miró enfadado **– ¿y tú? –** volteó a ver a su amigo, que seguía mudo a un lado **– ¿es que no piensas decir algo?**

\- **Yo… per Choji, tu sabes, la regla, esa habitación no puede ser usada para eso.**

\- **Que sínico… -** miró acuchilladoramente el castaño a su amigo, se sentía traicionado **– recuerdo que fue hace una semana cuando tú también le diste un buen uso…**

\- **¿Qué?** – soltó ahora la aguamarina… eso se estaba saliendo de control

\- **Cho-choji** – lo calló su amigo **– ese era un secreto, rayos.**

\- **Ag… no puede ser –** caminó un par de pasos Ino, indignada con tanta revelación **– ustedes dos sí que son del asco. Temari…**

\- **Vamos, amiga** – la siguió, y ambas rubias abandonaron la habitación, ya habían armado un buen espectáculo, era momento de una salida triunfal.

\- **Yo, juro de veras que te compensaré esto, disculpa –** se disculpó el castaño a Pandora, que sentía como su vida social había sido literalmente aplastada. Chouji tenía una conversación pendiente.

Quien hubiera pensado que le sucedería eso a la pobre chica, aunque no podían culparla, desde que había llegado a ese lugar solo le habían sucedido cosas malas, y solo rogaba que no empeoren más.

* * *

(72 horas atrás)

El viaje en auto nunca lo sintió tan doloroso, y es que viajar por casi 24 horas en auto era toda una agonía cuando se trataba de viajes al estilo Miller, todo podía resultar una tortura, o eso es lo que al menos piensa la pequeña Pandora.

\- **Ey Panda, mira –** la mujer de mediana edad señaló uno de los elegantes parques que adornaban la ciudad, y es que después de tantos años de haber estado alejada de su natal ciudad, finalmente decidió que era momento de volver a sus raíces y conectar a sus hijos con lo que sería su pasado. La joven que había estado casi todo el viaje sumida en su mundo con los auriculares puestos al fin levantó la cabeza a admirar eso que su madre tanto le había hablado en el pasado y que ahora le mostraba orgullosa. Y es que no era para menos, había estado las últimas semanas buscando en su ordenador toda la información posible sobre aquel lugar nuevo donde pasaría su nueva vida, y era precisamente Kensington, uno de los barrios más lujosos de todo Londres, el lugar natal de su glamurosa madre.

Pero no podía ser tan dura, su madre no era así, de echo había pensado que lo suyo con su padre siempre fue algo sacado de una película, del mejor drama romántico de algún libro, o que el mismo Shakespeare los hubiera imaginado y se habría basado en ellos. No podía negar que su padre no era una persona particularmente adinerada, porque no lo era, era más bien de esa clase media baja, más baja que media, que hacía lo posible por demostrar a sus hijos que el dinero no lo compraba todo, o al menos fue ese el lema que sostuvo su familia los primeros quince años, y que lamentablemente, últimamente poco a poco, esa ilusión se había esfumado. Si, sus padres se habían divorciado, y como su menor hermano aun necesitaba de su madre, los hijos se habían quedado a su custodia momentánea, al menos gran parte del año. Era triste el aceptar que tenía que dejarlo todo, su vida antigua, sus amigos, su familia paterna, pero su madre necesitaba un respiro, y volver a su natal hogar era la respuesta a sus suplicios. Lo que involucraba rehacer la vida de sus hijos, en un nuevo y lujoso lugar.

\- **Y bien, aquí es cariño** – Pandora siguió a su madre dentro del vacío apartamento. Todo hasta ahora había sido lujoso desde que llegó a esa ciudad, y ver la pequeña herencia inmobiliaria de su madre confirmaba que las cosas seguirían siendo así.

\- **Wow mamá, no sabía que eras una Kardashian inglesa** – bromeó Pandora admirando la decoración de la estancia, aunque era un poco vintage, de todas formas elegante y lujosa

\- **Cariño, ya hablamos de todo esto** – se acercó maternalmente, abrazando a su menor hijo **– sé que será un poco tedioso, peor ya verán que les encantará todo esto, y lo fácil que se adaptarán.**

\- **Si mamá** – sonrió esperanzada la mayor de sus hijos – **eso espero.**

Desempacó sus maletas con pereza, su habitación era realmente enorme, no sabía cómo iba a adaptarse a su nueva vida, su humilde casa en Atlanta, si bien era enorme, no era de ellos específicamente, pertenecía a sus abuelos paternos, aunque siempre fue feliz viviendo ahí. Pero ahora parecía que todo daba vuelta 360°, la vida de su madre siempre fue otra, pertenecía a la alta cuna londinense y ahora por primera vez su familia se veía arrastrada a ese mundo.

Se dirigió a su closet, era amplio y enorme, a un lado de su habitación, aunque sabía que existían otros donde parecía una habitación más que podías recorrer. Guardar todas sus prendas tardaría demasiado, así que solo las apiló a un lado, después se encargaría de ellas.

En menos de una hora ya había desempacado sus accesorios y otras cosas de recuerdo, con tristeza tomó un marco de fotos que guardaba con cuidado en su maleta y lo colocó en la mesita al lado de su cama, tener a su papá lejos iba a ser duro.

\- **Noah** – besó la cabecita oscura de su hermano menor, estaba viendo dibujos en la televisión – **que estás haciendo mi amor, ¿ya tomaste tu leche?**

\- **No-o** – jugueteó el niño, restándole importancia y centrándose en la televisión.

\- **¿Dónde está mamá?**

\- **Salió a comprar galletas** – respondió con inocencia el pequeño.

\- **¿Galletas?** – giró mirando el recibidor del lugar, decidida a dar una vuelta al barrio, esperando no perderse – **bueno, cuando vuelva puedes decirle que salí a conocer el sitio, ¿si cariño?**

El barrio no se veía nada mal, frente a su edificio había una calzada con una hilera de árboles y asientos alrededor. Era realmente precioso. Veía a la gente pasear con sus perros, todos sumidos en su vida, nadie que admirara la belleza de su alrededor. **_Nadie se sorprende, están acostumbrados a esto. Tal vez algún día me acostumbre._**

Su hobbie siempre fue caminar, paseos largos con pensamientos profundos, con los auriculares puestos en los oídos y pensar en el sentido de la vida, en el sentido de todo. Ahora tenía mucho en que pensar.

De un momento a otro se sintió perdida, en ese momento renegaba consigo misma por no haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando le habló de la dirección. Ahora tenía que mandarle un texto.

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy perdida mamá, mándame la dirección y veré como llegar"_**

Finalmente después de caminar tanto, llegó a lo que parecía un bar. No estaba del todo animada, era aún muy temprano, pero estaba cansada, así que decidió entrar pensando encontrar algo de comida.

El sitio se veía pintoresco, no era como lo imaginó, de hecho era muy diferente a lo que tenía en mente. Se veía un ambiente acogedor, pensó que era así porque era aún de día. Se acercó decidida a hablar con el camarero. Se veía de buen porte, pelinegro, ojos oscuros, y muy guapo.

\- **Disculpe, señor** – el camarero, que en ese momento preparaba lo que parecía ser un trago, volteó a mirarla – **buenos días, me preguntaba si tenía algo de soda helada**

\- **¿Soda?** – la miró extrañado, pensando que era una broma – **solo tragos señorita, debe ser una broma.**

\- **Oh** – menciono la chica cuando lo vio darse la vuelta ignorándola y prestar atención a una conversación con un grupo de chicos – **vaya, que buen servicio** – mencionó en voz baja – **de acuerdo, entonces… supongo que será un trago.**

Cuando se dispuso a voltear a observar una carcajada que llamó su atención, se chocó con algo. Raídamente, sintió como un líquido se vertía sobre su cuerpo.

\- **Raaayos** – soltó, sabía que la culpa no era de ella.

\- **Mierda, maldita sea** – el chico al otro lado al parecer estaba más preocupado en su traje – **porque no te fijas**

\- ¿ **Qué?** – lo miró indignada – **pero de que estas hablando, fuiste tú quien se cruzó –** se defendió

\- **¿Qué dices?** – la miró contrariado, estaba enfadado, acababa de lucir su traje nuevo y ya se había arruinado, sin embargo, ver aquella imagen, de la chica empapada en licor y mirándolo desafiante, no podía negar que era excitante – **vaya, lo dice la que pide soda en un bar, que ingeniosa.**

\- **Oh... vaya… así que ahora estás de espía, cuanta galantería**

\- **Mmmm… -** le sonrió pícaramente – **cariño, mi nombre es galantería.**

\- **Choji** – se acercó un tercero a la conversación – **que diablos te pasó** – mencionó mirando de pies a cabeza al susodicho

\- **Si, hello, yo también estoy aquí** – ironizó la pelinegra – **y si, también estoy en mal estado** – ambos voltearon a mirarla, como si de una loca se tratase.

\- **Vamos, Chouji, te daré algo para que te limpies** – y se alejaron de la chica sin siquiera voltear a verla. Pandora no podía sentirse más indignada.

\- **Esto es, realmente increíble. GRACIAS MAMÁ.**

Salió cuanto antes de ese lugar, mentalmente ya estaba marcado para ella, mal mesero, malos clientes, mal todo. Solo deseaba regresar a casa a darse un baño, todo apestaba a alcohol en ella, parecía una adicta.

Caminó un par de cuadras aún sin rumbo fijo, su madre ni siquiera le había contestado el mensaje y ahora que la llamaba solo comprobaba que llevaba el móvil apagado, típico de su madre.

No era un día tan caluroso, ni tampoco frío, pero el líquido sobre ella ya estaba haciendo estragos, y necesitaba sentir calor. Decidió recorrer un parque para así evitar las miradas acusadoras de las demás personas. Justo cuando pensó que su día no podía empeorar, en medio de la vegetación, los aspersores fueron encendidos.

\- **Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdaaaaaaaaaaaaa** – aunque corrió, todo fue inútil. Como una reacción tonta, en lugar de correr hacia donde el camino fuera más corto, corrió en dirección opuesta a este, pasando sobre una pasarela verde llena de aspersores a sus costados, donde sea que pisara sentía que la rodeaban, su ropa interior ya se estaba empezando a notar.

En una de las esquinas, un castaño conversaba con su chofer cuando escuchó los gritos, su mirada vagó sin mucho interés hacia dónde venían para darse con la sorpresa de tal escena. No podía dejar de reírse, la chica era patética.

Empapada y aun tratando de recoger su dignidad por los suelos, camino decidida – y empapada – hacia la salida del parque, tratando de ignorar las miradas burlescas a su alrededor, vaya bienvenida le daba Londres.

\- **Maldita sea, no puedo creer que todo esto me pase a mí, no puede ser peor, ¿porque a mí?** – se lamentó mientras caminaba por las calles abrazándose para darse calor – **bueno, al menos el olor a alcohol se esfumó.**

\- **Mi lady** – un coche a su costado se detuvo, pandora volteó asustado a ver de quien se trataba – **vaya, pero que sorpresas nos da la vida, ¿verdad Rogers?** – mencionó sarcástico mirando a su chofer –

\- **Oh claro, y todo sigue empeorando, peor si es la galantería en persona**

\- **Pssst** – se sacó las gafas negras para mirarla fijamente – **chiquita, me halagas pero preferiría que me digas por mi nombre**

\- **Oh disculpa, es que lo que paso hace un momento fue tan insignificante para recordar algo así. Digamos que la plática no fue del todo placentera**

\- **Placentera viniendo de quien. Yo quedé embelesado**

\- **¿Chouji cierto?** – trató de cortarlo

\- **Vaya, para haber hablado tan poco, que bien te has aprendido mi nombre** – en ese momento abrió la puerta del coche para bajarse y encararla cara a cara – **dime, como te ha tratado la vida en estos últimos 30 minutos desde nuestro glamuroso encuentro.**

La cara de pandora cambió, soltó un suspiro de resignación, odiaba a los tipos con esa actitud, siempre le gustaba retarlos y dejarlos mal parados, sin embargo ahora solo quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

\- **Tengo cosas que hacer amigo, hazte a un lado** – dijo, tratando de seguir su paso –

\- **¡Ey!** – el chico la tomó del brazo deteniendo su camino **– vamos, no sabía que habíamos adelantado bases, así que ahora soy tu amigo**

\- **Lo digo en serio idiota** – se zafó de su mano enojada – **y no me toques, largo.**

\- **Vamos vamos, juro que vengo en son de paz** – relajó su expresión, levantando las manos para verse limpio – **creo que no empezamos bien.**

\- **No, no empezamos bien, para empezar me lanzaste un trago apestoso encima y ni siquiera te importo, no me importa tu amistad**

\- **Auch. Vamos de verdad no es tan mala mi amistad, solo inténtalo**

Pandora lo miró extrañada, era cierto que ese chico era extraño, pero seguía siendo un idiota para ella. De todos modos, nada perdía siguiéndole la corriente, y al parecer no iba a dejar de insistir.

\- **Choji Akimichi** – le extendió la mano

\- **Pandora Miller** – le sonrió

\- **¿Miller?** – levanto una ceja **– ¿eres pariente de Daniel Miller?**

\- **Emm no, no lo creo la verdad**

\- **Umm entonces, de donde eres**

\- **La verdad no soy de aquí** – le dijo sonrojada

\- **Sí, creo que eso es demasiado obvio, de donde eres, ¿estadounidense?**

\- **Si, de hecho soy de Atlanta, ¿lo conoces?**

\- **Atlanta, claro, ummm deben ser unos seis o siete años que fue de paseo**

\- **Eh… no quiero ser imprudente, pero ¿el señor no está esperando demasiado?** – ambos voltearon a ver al mencionado, Rogers, el chofer personal del Akimichi, leyendo un periódico.

\- **No, no te preocupes por él, es lo que siempre hace**

\- **Eso sonó un tanto cruel, quien es, ¿acaso tu chofer?** – preguntado con obvia sorna

\- **Si** – respondió el chico decidido

\- **¿Eh?** – no se esperaba esa respuesta

\- **Vamos, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, creo que es demasiado obvio.**

\- **Oh no lo dirás en serio, ¿quién eres?, ¿un multimillonario?**

\- **Oh, vaya, veo que no sabes nada, ¿tienes idea de donde estás?**

\- **¿En la calle?**

\- **Estas en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres, y por lo visto no estás de simple paseo, no me vas a decir que no somos iguales.**

\- **Yo no tengo chofer ciertamente**

\- **Ya veo** – el chico volteó confundido, aquella chica lo intrigaba – **bueno, entonces al parecer no tendrás como volver a tu casa.**

\- **Oh no –** sonrió sarcástica, ya entendía todo **– no reo que debas ir por ese camino amigo, no caeré**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Vamos, ahora aparecer sutilmente caballeroso, para llevarme a quien sabe donde**

\- **A ver a ver a ver, no sé de dónde eres realmente, si eso pasa en Atlanta o donde sea que vivías, pero aquí en Kensington no pasan esas cosas cariño, no te equivoques**

\- **¿Qué? Así que lo llevarás a una disputa de naciones**

\- **Pero que rayos estas diciendo**

\- **Fue un placer conocerte Akimichi, adiós**

\- **Espera –** la volvió a detener. Esta vez sintiendo una corriente al sentir su tacto **– disculpa. Creo que me has malinterpretado, solo quiero llevarte a tu hogar, vamos, no puedes ser tan necia.**

\- **¿Es que nadie te dijo que eres malo entablar conversaciones con extrañas, y más aún subirte al auto de ellos?**

\- **¿Qué edad tienes? ¿cinco?** – se burló el chico – **vamos, solo quiero ser amable, Rogers es testigo de esto.**

El mencionado ya había dejado el periódico para hacerle caso al joven. Pandora se sentía acorralada.

\- **Disculpe señorita, puedo garantizarle que el joven Akimichi es de fiar.**

\- **Se-señor** – Pandora no sabía que decir – **yo la verdad…**

\- **Vamos, prometo que no hablarte más de lo debido, déjame devolverte este favor como disculpas, por lo de tu traje.**

Pandora no pudo evitar sonreír. Bien, si era hora de cambiar su vida, no podía rechazar las ofertas, y al parecer el castaño no se veía del todo malo. Después de pensarlo, decidió que sería lo conveniente.

\- **De acuerdo, pero como te atrevas a propasarte solo un poco serás hombre muerto** – dijo, para después desplazarse dentro de la limusina.

\- **A ver si entiendo** – dijo el Akimichi después de tal revelación – **así que solo nos estás haciendo dar vueltas, ¿ya que no sabes ni dónde vives?** – Pandora se sentía avergonzada.

\- **Ya sé, suena estúpido, pero ya te dije que acabo de llegar, no tengo idea de donde es, estoy esperando la llamada de mi madre.**

\- **Es completamente estúpido** – rio – **vaya, de verdad que eres nueva** \- suspiró – **bien, entonces, que haremos contigo.**

\- **Yo, de verdad lo siento, no quise hacerles perder el tiempo.**

\- **¿Ni siquiera tienes una idea de algo?**

\- **Nada de nada**

\- **Vaya, sí que estas más desorientada, como es que te atreviste a salir entonces**

\- **Que puedo hacer, soy así** – dijo levantando las manos – **aunque, ahora que lo pienso, mi abuela materna es de aquí, si consigo un registro telefónico puedo dar con su número de casa.**

\- **Sí que estás loca.**

\- **Vamos, solo llévame a un lugar donde haya eso** – pidió a su nuevo amigo.

\- **Rogers, llévame a la casa**

\- **¿Qué?** – dijo asustada pandora, no esperaba eso.

\- **En mi casa tengo un registro, no pienses mal bonita**

\- **Pe-pero no hay necesidad**

\- **Vamos, mira en la época en que vivimos. La gente ya ni siquiera tiene números fijos. Por suerte mi familia es aún muy clásica, en el sótano debo tener alguna de esas cosas.**

\- **Pe…**

\- **Pero nada, ya le dije a Rogers, haz estado jugando con él, no puedes reclamar** – dijo como última palabra el chico. Pandora lo miro un momento, pero al ver su semblante se relajó y sonrió, de todos modos, debía estar agradecida, no podía ser mala esa amistad. ¿O sí?

* * *

Bueno, no se que piensan de esta propuesta, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Como les dije, no quiero decepcionarlas de que no vean un Shikatema al instante, pero como ya dije, quiero que se vea la evolución, por el momento son amigos, no quiero decir mas porque se que lo voy a malograr pero descuiden, ya verán que les va a gustar, se que los personajes cambian sus personalidades, como Choji, jajaj si, no se imaginen al choiji gordito, imaginenlo en su versión delgada, como un playboy y todo eso, suena raro lo sé, pero asi es mi historia. No quiero incomodidades con los cambios ni quejas, no quiero decepciones, solo espero que lo disfruten y disfruten de la lectura, que yo me encargare de lo demás. Las quiero. Gaabs.


	2. Reseña

**Kensington Memories - Reseña**

La historia gira en torno de las privilegiadas vidas de adolescentes en el barrio de Kensington, Londres, y sus familias. Se basa en la vida y convivencia de las adineradas familias de Londres, y sus problemas conforme entran al mundo social. Se narra la historia detrás del mundo de apariencias en el que viven, cuando uno de los personajes Pandora Miller, se muda con su familia a Kensignton, donde conocerá al grupo de personajes principales: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Temari Sabaku No, Ino Yamanaka, entre otros. Al principio la convivencia no llega a ser buena, pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta que las cosas con ellos no son como ella pensó.

La historia sigue el proceso de maduración de los personajes frente a diversos problemas que se presenten, sus líos personales y amorosos, así como también familiares, en su etapa de rebeldía por convertirse en ciudadanos realmente a los ojos de sus padres. Se plantearan el sentido de todo, y decidirán lo mejor para cada uno de ellos.

Los temas en que gira la historia son sus líos amorosos, sus problemas internos, sus problemas familiares, el mundo en el que están expuestos, como las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo, así como también el mundo de elite en el que viven.

 **Personajes principales**

 ** _Familia Miller_**

\- Pandora Miller – es una adolescente de 16 años (al inicio de la historia), perteneciente a Atlanta, Estados Unidos. Su vida era considerada el de una chica normal de clase media baja, hasta que presenta un giro inesperado al darse a conocer el divorcio de sus padres. En medio de esto, descubre que su madre era en realidad una heredera de gran fortuna, que anteriormente vivía en Londres. Desafortunadamente para ella viaja a la ciudad natal de su madre, Kensington (lugar donde gira toda la historia), y decide comenzar una nueva vida ahí, con nuevos amigos y relaciones. Debe aprender a adaptarse a ese mundo de elite en el que se vio rodeada su madre en su juventud para tratar de encajar en su nueva vida.

\- Sybill Shepard – anteriormente Miller, madre de Pandora, multimillonaria de nacimiento perteneciente a una clase elitista de apellido renombrado. En su juventud, llegó a conocer al padre de sus hijos y se enamoró de él, dispuesta a dejarlo todo, incluso su mundo, para ir con él a su país natal, Estados Unidos. Años después, con un divorcio en sus manos, retoma lazos con sus antiguos familiares y decide rehacer su vida en Londres, junto a sus hijos.

\- Noah Miller – niño de 6 años de edad, hermano menor de Pandora.

 ** _Familia Nara_**

\- Shikamaru Nara – adolescente de 16 años de edad, perteneciente a una familia poderosa y adinerada, dueña de cadenas de hoteles y bares y restaurantes en toda Europa. Al principio vive su vida desinteresado, más preocupado en el sexo, pensando en que lo tenía todo, hasta que su padre se pone severo con él y lo obliga a trabajar para que aprenda lo que es ganarse la vida. tiene una estrecha relación de amistad con Temari, Ino y Choji desde muy niños, que poco a poco confunde (con Temari), para dar paso a sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, no está dispuesto a aceptarlos.

\- Shikaku Nara – padre de Shikamaru, poderoso hombre de negocios, siempre se mostró duro con su hijo hasta el punto en que sintió el odio de éste sobre él, sin embargo solo trata de enseñarle lo dura que es la vida, ya que ve en su hijo un futuro decadente.

\- Yoshino Nara – madre de Shikamaru. Tiene un serio problema con el alcohol que causará más de un problema en su disfuncional familia. Siente que la convivencia con su esposo es cada vez más insoportable a tal punto que en varias ocasiones considera abandonarlo.

\- Toshino Nara – hermana menor de Shikamaru, adolescente de 13 años de edad, rebelde y problemática.

 ** _Familia Sabaku No_**

\- Temari – la mayor de sus hermanos, es una chica privilegiada nacida en la clase alta. Es vanidosa y un tanto maliciosa. Le gusta utilizar su poder económico, así como su belleza y encanto para conseguir lo que quiere, de cualquier forma. Es la chica popular en su escuela y tiene la atención de la mayoría de hombres del lugar. Es enamoradiza aunque llega a aburrirse fácilmente de los hombres con los que sale. Su affair mas importante siempre fue su mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara, pero conociendo como es él, sabe que no tiene posibilidad de lograr algo serio con este. En el trascurso se notará que presenta serios problemas personales, que pondrán en juego todo su mundo.

\- Kankuro – hermano de Temari, un año menor que ella. Tiene un gran problema con las drogas que preocupa a su familia, peor que no quiere aceptar, a menudo se lo muestra como un chico ejemplar frente a la mayoría.

\- Gaara – hermano menor de Temari, en un inicio se sabe que está fuera de la ciudad, pero posteriormente regresa trayendo más de un problema.

\- Rasa – padre de los tres, su esposa falleció años atrás dejándole un gran vació que no pudo afrontar. Es un hombre inestable emocionalmente, que muestra poco interés por su familia.

 ** _Familia Yamanaka_**

\- Ino Yamanaka – joven de 16 años de edad, integrante del grupo B4 (junto a Temari, Shikamaru y Chouji), se presenta como una chica rubia atractiva, al igual que su amiga maliciosa y vanidosa, aunque se muestra que ella poco le importan los sentimientos de los demás, incluso más que su amiga. Es quien suele hacer los trabajos sucios de las 2, y se siente orgullosa de ello. En el fondo, siente temor de su imagen y su estatus social. Tiene una relación amistad-odio con su amigo Choji, aunque ambos esconden un pasado que no piensan aceptar.

\- Inoichi Yamanaka – padre de Ino, suele ser d elos padres que les importa el dinero sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo admite que su hija es su adoración, siempre trata de consentirle en todos sus caprichos, sean buenos o malos, aunque traigan repercusiones.

\- Samika Yamanaka – madre de Ino y ex esposa de Inoichi. Su relación con su esposo es dura y rival, entre ambos tratan de pelear por el cariño de su hija complaciéndola en todo, sin darse cuenta del error que cometen.

\- Mitzee Green – medio hermano de Ino, dos años menos que ella.

 ** _Familia Akimichi_**

\- Choji Akimichi – hijo mayor de la familia. Tiene unos padres calculadores que tratan de enseñarle las virtudes de ser ricos. Crece rodeado de un ambiente de superioridad, llegando a despreciar a las personas de rangos inferiores a él. Es atlético y considerado sumamente atractivo en su escuela (si, el personaje ha cambiado mucho con respecto al verdadero Choji, les dije que lo imaginen delgado XD), y no perderá el tiempo en aprovechar esos dones, junto al mayor de él, la conquista, para conseguir lo que desea.

\- Choza Akimichi – magnate hombre de negocios multimillonario padre de Choji, al inicio se sabe que vive en otro país por negocios, pero posteriormente regresa para poner el mundo del chico de cabeza.

\- Haketa Aimichi – esposa de Choza, es relativamente joven para él (se llevan 15 años de diferencia), al inicio acepta sentirse atraída por el dinero, pero luego se llega a enamorar locamente de su esposo, al punto de llegar a cometer actos indebidos.

* * *

Bueno, esta es una primera reseña, puedo hacer otra si necesitan saber más, espero que les agrade la historia, esperaré ansiosa para subir la siguiente parte. Los quiero. Gaabs


	3. Chapter 2

Holaaa, y de nuevo volví aquí. En realidad estoy muy avergonzada de volver después de tiempo, no lo planee así peor la verdad es que me mudé de casa, y bueno, prácticamente yo hice todo :( así que estuve muy MUY ocupada. En fin, les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta historia aunque la verdad les voy a confesar algo.

esta historia es en realidad (salvo los personajes claro está), mía. es como una adaptación de una historia creada por mi misma muchos años atrás, cuando tendría unos 12 y esto es, de años. la escribí en mi computadora pero obviamente nunca le mostré a nadie, de echo escribir tantas cosas a escondidas y la verdad es tan bonito lo que se siente de plasmar en esta pagina tus ideas y que sepas que a otros les gusta, es tan mágico que no e puede explicar y que supongo que muchas de las que publican aquí sus historias entienden. la verdad yo les dije que esta historia estaba terminada, así que así es, pero con mis personajes reales, así que tuve la genial idea de imaginarlo todo en el mundo narutiano, y decidí cambiar un poco los personajes y alguno que otro hecho y personalidad sin quitar la esencia verdadera. es por ello que algunos personajes cambian, pero disculpen, solo hago cosas bonitas esperando hacer felices a las personas, y de paso la satisfacción de saber que les ha gustado en sus comentarios para motivarme mucho más a hacer las cosas.

luego de esta confesión, solo queda decir que espero disfruten esta historia pues es especial para mí. Muchas gracias. Gaabs.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: TEMARI**

La tensión la estaba matando, al punto de recortarse por completo el largo de sus uñas usando solo sus dientes, habían pasado ya varias horas y no sabía nada de él. Conocía sus antecedentes, todos hablaban de ello, y eso era lo que más temía, pero solo quería depositar aunque sea un poco de confianza en que pudiera cambiar. De pronto el teléfono del primer piso sonó, y ella corrió como un rayo a alcanzarlo antes que alguien más lo note.

 **\- ¿Diga?**

\- **Muy buenas noches, ¿es la casa de la familia Sabaku?** – esa voz si que la conocía…

- **Si**

 **\- ¿Temari?** – suspiró rendida

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando la adolescente de 16 años atravesaba la avenida ya vacía, con una casaca encima tratando de ocultar su rostro de los curiosos. Su dirección fue la misma de siempre a esa hora desde los últimos años, la comisaría.

Atravesó las gruesas puertas de vidrio donde dentro se encontró con el oficial Marshall, que ya la esperaba con su premio de la noche.

- **Vaya, no tardaste ni media hora, esto es un récord Temari** – le dijo sonriente el joven oficial.

 **\- Sí, no tenía mucho que hace Paul** – respondió esta con la mayor de las confianzas posibles, mientras con la ayuda de este llevaba a su menor hermano cargado hacia la calle – **espera, ¿pretendes que lleguemos a mi casa en una patrulla?** – le reprochó al oficial al ver el vehículo en el que se pretendía llevar al joven - ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?

\- **Bueno, es lo único que tenía a la mano, dejé mi auto en el taller esta mañana** – la chica pensó rápidamente en una solución, no podían verlos llegar en aquella unidad, además de lo vergonzoso y escandaloso que sería para la vista de sus vecinos, su padre podría descubrirlos y eso nadie lo querría. Rápidamente su vista se desvió en el coche rojo que estaba estacionado al fondo del parking – **oh no, ni se te ocurre** – intervino rápidamente el oficial al darse cuenta de sus planes.

- **Vamos, solo será por un momento, y tú lo regresarás a tiempo.**

 **\- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? es el coche de mi superior, si se entera que alguien lo tomó no dudará en matarme, además, ¡olvidas que soy un oficial!, no se supone que deba hacer esto.**

 **\- Por eso mismo, nadie dudaría de ti, solo es un pequeño préstamo de 20 minutos, vamos Paul, es una emergencia.**

 **\- Claro que no, pondrás en riesgo mi empleo.**

 **\- Por favor** – le imploró, poniendo esa mirada que sabía que no podía dejar pasar su amigo.

\- **Temari… ya di mi palabra, y un oficial no se retracta.**

* * *

\- 20 minutos después –

\- **Esto es ridículo, no puedo creer que me haya dejado arrastrar por ti**

 **\- Es que me amas admítelo** – el oficial solo pudo sonreír al oír eso, y era cierto, no solo la amaba, la adoraba, era su pequeña amiga y en el pasado habían compartido un vínculo muy grande.

- **Me atrapaste, te amo** – entre risa y risa, ambos llegaron al exterior de la mansión Sabaku, la cual era resguardada por el fornido y moreno guardaespaldas principal de su ocupado padre, Rasa, el cual casi siempre estaba ausente, pero justo en esa temporada de clases había decidido establecerse un par de meses en su mansión, lo cual suponía más de un problema a la disfuncional familia que tenía.

\- **Te agradezco mucho Paul, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti.**

 **\- Sabes que estoy para ayudarte Temari, pero ese hermano tuyo, alguien necesita hablar urgentemente con el si no quiere meterse en mas problemas.**

 **\- Es joven, es todo** – trató de justificarlo, como siempre hacía.

\- **Si, y tu también lo eres**

 **\- Y ya ves como soy** – el chico ladeó la sonrisa, era cierto, no había conocido a una familia más problemática y complicada que esa, especialmente por la mayor de los hermanos… cuanto la había querido en el pasado.

\- **Bueno, ya ha pasado mucho más de veinte minutos, ya es hora de regresar supongo** – se despidió el muchacho

\- **Es cierto, está bien, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa**

 **\- Jum, lo dices después que pasó todo, payasa** – rió el chico

- **¡Paul!, solo quiero ser amable**

 **\- Está bien Tem** – besó su mejilla, y luego de una breve reverencia, se subió al coche y se marchó, dejando a la chica con un sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

La entrada no pudo ser lo más ruidosa posible, su hermano, que acababa de despertar, no cooperaba con la discreción que ella trataba de guardar.

\- **Shhhht, Kankuro, por favor, deja eso ahí, lo dejarás caer.**

 **\- Dime Temari, cual es el propósito de tener tantas velas en la entrada si nunca las encendemos** – meditaba el chico – **ahora que lo pienso, la última vez que encendimos una vela fue…**

 **\- Kankuro, avanza, papa puede despertar en cualquier momento** – lo regañó.

\- **¡Pero dime Temari!** – balbuceó el chico – **no lo entiendo, ¡mierda!** – gritó al tropezar con una alfombra – **quien es el imbécil que puso esto aquí, quien** – empezó a gritar al aire.

\- **Kankuro, estropeas todo, por dios, esa alfombra lleva ahí más de 15 años, por dios.**

Entre lío y lío, llegaron a la habitación del joven, quien al sentir su cama, rápidamente cerró los ojos, Temari al verlo, pensó que lo mejor sería irse y dejarlo dormir, pero al momento de dar la vuelta, su menor hermano la tomó de la muñeca.

\- **De verdad había tratado de dejarlo** – le confesó.

\- **Kankuro** … - lo miró con pena.

\- **Pero simplemente no puedo, y esta vez, por más que quise volví a caer.**

 **\- Que fue lo que sucedió ahora** – preguntó acariciando su cabello castaño.

\- **Todo esto, el mundo es una mierda** – admitió antes de dar la vuelta y cubrirse con la sabana, dando el tema por cerrado. Su hermana lo conocía, cuando hacía eso, desde que lo recordaba, ya nadie lo volvía a hacer hablar de nuevo. Resignada a aceptar que su hermano necesitaba ayuda profesional, se dirigió a su alcoba, cuando una imponente figura le cerró el paso.

\- **Padre** – pronunció con temor, de seguro los había pillado

\- **De donde vienesa estas horas** – inquirió el mayor mirando el reloj en la pared sobre la chimenea del primer piso – **no me digas que tuviste una fiestecita con tus amigas.**

 **\- Em, no papá, solo venía de la cocina, fui a tomar un poco de agua, estaba sedienta y no…**

 **\- ¿No podías dormir?** – dedujo rápidamente - **¿estas tomando tus pastillas Temari?** – esa pregunta realmente le incomodó, se sentía obligada a hacerlo cuando sabía que no era necesario, pero igual le daba el gusto a todos.

- **Claro que sí, todas las noches antes de acostarme**

 **\- ¿Todas ellas?** – enarcó la ceja – **mira que se cuándo me mientes.**

 **\- Todas papá, y ahora será mejor que vaya a recostarme que me está volviendo el sueño nuevamente** – rápidamente se escabulló de la incómoda conversación hasta llegar a su alcoba.

Apagó las luces y solo se iluminó con el brillo del cielo nocturno. Se colocó a tientas su pijama y antes de echarse en su enorme cama, se sentó al borde y encendió la lámpara en su buró, justo cuando en la escena apareció la cajita de colores que le indicaba las pastillas que le tocaban cada noche. Se quedó unos minutos, que a ella le parecieron una eternidad observando el estuche, mil cosas llegaron a su mente en una milésima de segundo, y finalmente optó por echarse e ignorarlas, al día siguiente sería el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, el inicio de más problemas, y pesadillas, así que por esa noche eligió soñar una vez más, sumergirse en su mundo ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba y ser feliz por un momento si quiera. Rogó soñar con ella.

En un pasillo de la enorme mansión, Rasa abría cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, solo para observarlo en la oscuridad. Sabía que su hija le había mentido, nadie va a dormir con aquella ropa que portaba la chica y además conocía todas y cada una de las manías y tics de su hija cuando le mentía. Además claro de haberlos visto llegar junto al oficial novato a su domicilio. Su hijo tenía un problema, un grave problema y ya era hora de ponerle un alto. Ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito para entender la gravedad de sus actos. Y, de paso iba a hacer algo por el irresponsable actuar de ese oficial, que debió notificarle a él inmediatamente encontró a su hijo en esa situación. Ya se encargaría.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando el tono de timbre sonó en el celular de Temari. Con desgano, lo tomó y contestó sin siquiera mirar la pantalla, ya imaginaba de quien se trataba.

\- **Hola** – susurró del otro lado del móvil – **lamento despertarte a esta hora Tem, necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

 **\- Descuida** – sonrió su fiel amiga – **ya sabes que siempre estaré disponible para lo que necesites.**

 **\- Si** – mencionó con desgano y un dejo de tristeza – **gracias.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahora?**

El de verdad quería contárselo, sabía que podía confiar en ella y en su secreto, pero por alguna razón, optó por ocultarle la verdad.

\- **Yo** … - mentalizó que sería lo más adecuado – **la verdad, solo quería oír tu voz** – al otro lado de la línea, la rubia rió bajo. Su amigo siempre había sido un galante y seductor con todas, inclusive con ella, pero luego de haber forjado una profunda amistad, habían quedado como eso, simples amigos, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando éste le daba uno que otro cumplido halagador.

- **Bebe llorón, ya dime que es lo que quieres decirme** – el pelinegro sonrió al oír aquel apodo, desde que lo vio aquel día destrozado, como nadie más lo había vito antes, jamás había podido evitar que ella se burle de él, en buenos términos, aunque se alegraba que lo dijera cuando estaban a solas.

\- **¿es que acaso no puedo desear oír la tierna y gruñona voz de mi rubia favorita?** – jugueteó

- **Ummm, así que tu rubia favorita. ¿acaso hay más rubias, pequeño tonto?** – adoraba cuando cambiaba de la tierna Temari a la gruñona y mandona, y aunque sabía que lo decía en broma, en el fondo tal vez deseaba que le moleste aunque sea un poco el hecho de que haya otra.

\- **Uff, no te imaginas cuantas**

 **\- Eres un pedazo de insecto, Shikamaru Nara** – ironizó con fingida indignación – d **esde cuando me has estado engañando con otras rubias, no creo que sean mejores que yo.**

 **\- Pues, ahora que lo pienso, eres mi segunda rubia favorita.**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – vaya, así que quería guerra – **y se puede saber quién ocupa tu primer lugar.**

 **\- Espera, espera, segunda no, tal vez cuarta o quinta.**

 **\- Confiesa ahora que estoy a punto de colgarte y aparecer en un segundo en tu casa para asesinarte.**

 **\- No me sorprendería sinceramente**

 **\- ¡Shikamaru!** – rio en voz alta – **espera, pero Brie no es rubia ahora que lo pienso…** \- y de repente, en una milésima de segundo se arrepintió de lo que dijo. Mencionarla era hasta ahora un pecado, y sabía que le había dolido al notar el silencio de su amigo – **rayos, Shika, de verdad lo siento yo no…**

 **\- Está bien Tem, ya no importa.**

 **\- Mierda, es que sí, yo soy una bocona…**

 **\- Tranquila** – rió tratando de restarle importancia – **es un tema ya cerrado, ya no duele, hablo en serio.**

 **\- ¿En serio?**

 **\- Si, te lo digo en serio**

 **\- ¿de verdad, verdad?**

 **\- Que si mujer, de verdad**

 **\- ¿De veritas me hablas?**

 **\- Que si… problemática.**

 **\- ¿Aunque hayas admitido que estabas enamorado de ella?**

 **\- Si, ya basta**

 **\- ¿Aunque hayas peleado con toda tu familia por ella?**

 **\- Temari… si basta**

 **\- ¿Aunque te haya sacado la vuelta con…?**

 **\- ¡QUE SI, TEMARI!** – suspiró tomándose el puente de la nariz – **ya lo he superado** – _**¡rayos!**_

\- **Vaya… quien como tú –** suspiró también la chica – **que fácil es para los hombres olvidar a alguien** – confesó con pena.

\- **No me digas que…**

 **\- Si, aun es difícil**

 **\- Vaya…** \- meditó un poco el Nara. Temari había roto con su novio hacia menos de 6 meses, y aunque ella se había asegurado de demostrar que ya lo había olvidado, a él le estaba confesando la verdad de las cosas – **sí que dejó una huella Kio.**

 **\- ¿Una huella?** – se apenó – **querrás decir una mancha, un… algo mucho más grande.**

 **\- Temari por dios, no quiero saber tus cochinadas.**

 **\- ¡Shikamaru! Por dios, estoy hablando en serio** – se enfadó al oír las risotadas del pelinegro.

- **Está bien está bien lo siento –**

 **\- Shikamaru, porque será que las personas que uno más ama, al final te dejan…** \- esas palabras calaron duro en el muchacho. Entendía perfectamente lo que decía, no por el sino por ella. A Temari no le había pasado más que desgracias. Perder a personas que tanto amó, y a personas en las que confió, no estaba seguro si él podría superar todo lo que ella había podido. Además, aceptaba que su amiga no tenía el mejor comportamiento de todos, usualmente para otros, especialmente "otras", la llamaban perra, pero él sabía que no lo era, sabía que si alguien llegara a conocerla a fondo, la amaría tanto como él a ella, y no la dejaría sola.

\- **Tranquila Tem, sabes que yo nunca te abandonare.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre, Naomi y Sidney fueron a despertarla llevando su desayuno a la cama. Le molestaba que el chico aun no entendiera lo descortés que era entrar en la habitación de una señorita y más aún si estaba en prendas menores, pero parecía que el joven no entendía.

La mañana del colegio estaba por empezar, se reuniría nuevamente con sus amigos, los había visto el último fin de semana a todos, y el día anterior al Nara por la mañana, pero ya los extrañaba, así que bajó rápidamente luego de un breve desayuno a la primera planta, donde el chofer ya la esperaba con su bolso de escuela. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada, le pareció ver a su hermano en la encimera de la cocina así que regresó a saludarlo. Felizmente ya se encontraba en todos sus sentidos, aunque volvía a ser el mismo fastidioso hermano de siempre, molestándola siempre por ser este más alto que ella, siendo menor.

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, usualmente el chofer, Robinson, no acostumbraba a hablar, era ella quien creaba temas de conversación, pero en ese momento quería meditar las cosas que se avecinaban.

Los amigos, si, de nuevo la convivencia regular con Ino, su mejor amiga y confidente, una rubia muy guapa igual a ella, extremadamente popular, como todos en su círculo de amigos, amada por muchos y odiada por otras. Era la típica chica que si se proponía lograba ser completamente insoportable con otros, y eso volvía locas a cada una de sus rivales. Muchas eran las que habían cortado con sus novios por haberlos pillado pensando en ella. Pero que se podía hacer, a Ino le gustaba ser el centro de atención y la amaba de ese modo. Estaba Shikamaru, su mejor amigo y "mayor" confidente. Su historia con el data de mucho antes que la iniciada con Ino, era el chico guapo que toda chica deseaba tener, y que de vez en cuando tenía cuando salía de fiesta y se emborrachaba y al otro día amanecía con una chica diferente, pero no lo juzgaba, siempre fue así y no había cambios. Usualmente era bueno con todos, al contrario de Ino, había perdido a muchos amigos, sí, pero procuraba llevar la fiesta en paz con ellos. Hubo sin embargo una oportunidad en que las cosas se le fueron de las manos, no podía culpar al alcohol porque no había bebido, estaba más consciente de lo normal, pero aun así no le importó golpear a Gordon Levosky, el odioso chico nuevo llegado de un intercambio que pretendía poner sus propias reglas donde no debía. Eso no, no estaba permitido, ellos eran quienes mandaban en esa escuela, todo se movía por ellos, desde el hecho que sus padres sean co-accionistas de la prestigiosa escuela, al hecho que ellos ya se habían hecho su propia fama para con solo dar una orden tener a todos a sus pies. Por último, pero no menos importante estaba Choji. Realmente ahora que se ponía a pensar, no entendía como logró ser amiga de él, pero era el mejor amigo de Shikamaru y estaba bienvenido a donde sea.

Choji sí que era el típico mujeriego, don juan, seductor, como le quieran llamar. Pero el si era el pro de los pro. No se le rompía el corazón cuando dejaba en claro que un revolcón no había sido más que eso, un simple revolcón, ni cuando una chica le confesara que lo amaba en secreto, no, a él el amor muy poco, por decir nada, le importaba. Había creado un estúpido juego con otros chicos, incluyendo fastidiosamente a Shikamaru. El primer en lograr pasar a mayor base con una estudiante nueva era el ganador. Y la verdad, no era del todo desquiciado teniendo en cuenta la primera propuesta, de quien era el que tiraba la mayor cantidad de chicas en todo el año, el problema era que, no podía ser cualquier chica, sino una escogida por el mismo grupo íntegramente, debía parecer difícil, aunque a decir verdad, teniendo a ese par de galanes, cualquiera – que no los conociera – caería rendida en un par de segundos. Mientras más meditaba además pensaba en lo toxica que era la relación amor-odio, aunque no lo haya querido admitir su amiga, que llevaban Ino y Choji. Choji siempre admirándola, coqueteándole, y ella siempre rechazándolo de la peor manera posible. Tenía que dejar claro que era inalcanzable, incluso para él. Pero sin embargo en las últimas vacaciones, mientras pasaban un par de días en la casa de playa de Mónaco de la familia Nara, una noche en que obviamente habían bebido y estaban hasta las patas todos, incluyéndose ella, Choji había admitido a los 4 vientos que sentía algo por Ino, y estaba le había dado un rotundo no, que desde ese momento no había vuelto a insistir a ella. Hasta ese momento supone que acabara pronto, era la naturaleza de Choji molestarla, así que no le sorprendería verlos el primer día peleando. Ellos en su nidito de amor-odio, Shikamaru descubriendo a su novia con otro y ella, ella superando el dolor de haber perdido a Kio en su vida. Si, esas vacaciones apestaron para todos, así que rogaba que las cosas sean diferentes ese nuevo año.

Para los que no la conocieran, podrían pensar lo mismo que todos piensan que Ino cuando la ven – o cuando la conocen – es una estúpida ricachona insoportable. Y bueno, puede que tengan razón, si, Temari era rica – en todos los sentidos (en su mente claro) – insoportable, bueno, no podía negarlo, cuando se proponía lo era, pero estúpida no, claro que no. De hecho era tan inteligente que había conseguido estar en los primeros puestos los últimos 3 años de estudios y eso era difícil teniendo en cuenta la competitividad con que los becados suelen trabajar. Y aunque muchos pensaran que fuera mérito de sus padres, o su apellido como otros dicen, no, era meramente su cerebro trabajando y diciéndose "vamos Temari, tiene que ser diferente". Pero fuera de esa apariencia de chica creída – no estúpida -, ricachona e insoportable, se hallaba en realidad una persona como todas, frágil e insegura a veces, que cargaba mucho dolor dentro de ella, pero que había decidido vivir la vida a su manera, disfrutarla todo lo que podía, porque le habían demostrado lo corta que era. Y sí que tenía problemas, y muy serios, en todos los sentidos, pero ella había aprendido a sobrellevarlos y dejar en claro que no se derrotaría para nada como muchos pensaron, era Temari, la abeja reina la escuela, y había mucho de ella para rato.

Había muchos otros amigos claro, estaba Matsuri, habían sido grandes amigas, incluso antes de la llegada de Ino, aunque lamentablemente tuvo que viajar a américa a estudiar por motivos de trabajo de su madre. Estaban la tímida Hinata, la conversadora Tenten, la insoportable Sakura, esta, realmente era buena chica, pero estaba tan enamorada de Sasuke, un tipo raro del club de futbol de la escuela. Y hablando de Sasuke, estaban los otros chicos del club, como lo eran Naruto, kiba, Shino, Lee, el Hyga y otros chicos a los que realmente no les tomó mucha importancia. Y claro, hasta el año anterior antes de su renuncia, estaba Kio.

No sabía cómo iba a superarlo ahora, realmente llegó a querer a Kio, aunque por momento dudo de ese amor, sabía que había sentido algo grande por él, y el hecho de perderlo de esa forma, le dolía verdaderamente. Rogaba que ahora al menos este primer día no se lo cruce o realmente se sentiría deprimida.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el campus escolar, rodeada de los que supondría sería lo que se avecinaba. Muchos se le quedaban mirando, algunas con miradas celosas, de envidia, otras amigables, queriendo desesperadamente ser su amiga, otras con cierto temor, aunque no entendía por qué – _**de seguro por ese día…**_ \- y algunas, seguramente nuevas chicas, con mirada confundida. Era la abeja reina, así que debía imponer su poder en lo que caminaba hacia el gran hall de entrada, rogaba ver a sus amigos cuanto antes para no sentirse tan extrañamente rara.

Y como lo pidió, ya se encontraban Ino y Choji, en lo que parecía ser una de sus muchas desilusiones. _**Ese par…**_

Rápidamente se acopló a la charla, al parecer algo le incomodaba a Ino y Choji trataba de persuadirla molestándola más, al final, la primera claudicó y se fue indignada, dejándolos a solas para finalmente despedirse mientras se dirigía a buscar a su amiga.

La encontró en uno de los baños de mujeres de la primera planta. Se estaba arreglando el maquillaje, sabía que debían conversar pero prefería no hacerlo.

- **¿Has visto quien estaba ahí?**

 **\- ¿eh?** – la pregunta de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, había estado mirado a su alrededor para comprobar que hayan estado solas – **a quien te refieres, ¿Choji?**

 **\- Claro que no, acaso no has visto más allá Tem, hablaba del otro lado de la entrada, había alguien sentado en uno de los bancos.**

 **\- Como quieres que me detenga a ver todos los detalles, es ridículo.**

 **\- ¿Y así quieres ser policía?, no mejor dicho, detective –** ironizó la rubia mientras se veía al espejo – **vamos Tem, había alguien muy apuesto viéndonos.**

 **\- Oh, no me querrás decir que Sai estaba viéndote de nuevo.**

 **\- Pues, la verdad no quiero asegurar nada, pero lo observé discretamente y vi que no me quitaba la mirada de encima**

 **\- Ideas tuyas, tarada** – le restó importancia, mientras abría su bolso sacando su neceser.

\- **Di lo que quieras, yo sé lo que vi, y sé que le gusto.**

 **\- Él tiene novia Ino, no querrás meterte en líos si recién empezamos la escuela.**

 **\- Es cierto, no quiero líos, por eso me encargaré de arreglar las cosas antes que empiecen**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – respondió extrañada, _ **otra vez no…**_ - **a que te refieres no querrás decir que…**

 **\- Claro que no tonta, ya me he valorado más después de aquello** – se tomó la cabeza avergonzada – **y por favor si siquiera vuelvo a pensarlo, golpéame tan fuerte como para hacerme perder la memoria** – ambas chicas rieron y bromearon de los sucesos transcurridos, hasta que la campana de primera hora sonó, llamando a todos los alumnos a la gran sala de reuniones para el discurso de bienvenida.

\- ¿ **Y ya practicaste tu discurso?** – le recordó a Ino.

\- **Te mentiría si te dijera que lo tomé a la ligera, pero como dije, una nueva Ino ha llegado, y he pensado hacer bien las cosas este año, así que daré mi mejor presentación este día y no me meteré en ningún problema, te lo juró** – dijo, y tras esto beso el nudillo de su dedo medio en un puño y lo acercó a su amiga, quien tras mencionar "y así sea", hizo el mismo acto para finalizar con un choque de puños, típico en ellas cuando se hacían una promesa.

* * *

El discurso de la directora duró un poco más de media hora, bocadillos llegaron por doquier, los saludos de los docentes y el esperado momento del discurso de Ino, la alumna con más "logros" el año anterior, se dio. Y es que debía admitirlo, Ino cuando se proponía era buena en todo, y así había demostrado el año anterior, de no ser por el desliz que tuvo que la hizo quedar con los suelos, se hubiera llevado el premio nobel.

Mientas la oji celeste daba su discurso, el celular de Temari sonó y al comprobar en la pantalla el nombre de Shikamaru, volteó sonriente a verlo, para llevarse el saludo de su amigo que, como acostumbraba, había llegado tarde. Ahora sí, tenía a sus cuatro amigos completos, y todo hasta ahora había salido bien, _**¿cómo podría malograrse ese maravilloso día?**_

* * *

\- **Es ella la famosa golfa –** y sí, así de fácil y rápido podía arruinarse, ahora de pronto estaba envuelta en un lío de sus amigos sin que lo haya pedido, y si, envuelta ya que todos apuntaban a su mesa y ya se imaginaba siendo parte de las cotillas y boca de todos antes que acabe el día.

\- **Pe-pero que rayos Ino –** Shikamaru estaba igual de irritado que ella, Ino le había prometido no meterse en problemas en todo el año y en menos de 24 horas ya lo estaba incumpliendo.

\- **Que el cerdo aquí presente ha invitado a la señorita zorra del año a la habitación que es nuestra para poder tirársela**

\- **Maldita sea-**

\- **¿Cómo dices? –** esperen, ¿Qué? **– Choji ¿es eso cierto? –** bueno, ahora podía entenderlo, ese era un lugar SAGRADO para los cuatro, no habían zorras de por medio invitadas, ni mucho menos podían difamarlo de tal forma.

\- **Yo… pero Choji, tu sabes, la regla, esa habitación no puede ser usada para eso.**

\- **Que sínico… recuerdo que fue hace una semana cuando tú también le diste un buen uso…**

\- **¿Qué?** – oh no, oh no, como había podido pasar todo eso y ellas ni enteradas, ese par de cerdos habían hecho lo que querían a sus espaldas. Ya lo pagarían.

\- **Vamos, amiga** – con toda la dignidad que les quedaba, al menos a Temari, ambas abandonaron el lugar, pudo escuchar los pasos cansinos de Shikamaru seguirlas, estaba seguro que le daría una buena gritada a Ino por el bochornoso momento, aunque conociéndolo bien, seguro que inspiraría fuerte y se guardaría lo que piensa para sí mismo, y después se lo contaría todo a ella en un desfogue, pero no, no eran los pasos de Shikamaru, estos venían rápido, pisando fuerte, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenían las muñecas de Ino fuertemente tomadas y esta contra la pared acorralada.

\- **Se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre a ti, estúpida**. – decía visiblemente irritado Choji

\- **Choji** – reclamaba la victima bajo él – **suéltame me haces daño.**

Para Temari la escena era aterradora, Ino continuamente había humillado a Choji y este se había tomado todo por el lado amable, sin embargo, aquel día, aquella oportunidad, se veía visiblemente enojado. Quedo fuera el Choji que le perdonaba todo a su amor platónico de toda la vida.

\- **Choji basta, que le haces daño** – trataba de separarlo la aguamarina, recibiendo un empujón del fortachón endemoniado, mientras repetía una y otra vez una explicación.

\- ¡ **Responde**! – no le importaba ver su cara de terror, ni el hecho que si amiga estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas – **maldita sea, quiero que ahora mismo vayas y pidas disculpas por lo que hiciste.**

 **\- Te has vuelto loco, jamás haría eso** – respondió con el poco animo que le quedaba.

\- **Ya basta imbécil** – y apareció al fin el héroe en acción, alarmado por el bullicio y el gentío que se había acumulado alrededor. Shikamaru de una logró separarlo de la rubia quien cayó aturdida al piso y fue auxiliada por su amiga.

\- **Esto no se queda así Ino, ME OÍSTE** – siguió gritando fuera de sí mientras la señalaba, en lo que Shikamaru se lo llevaba a otra parte – y **a me harté de tus….**

Ino estaba sentada en el piso, literalmente en shock, mientras era bombardeada por frases y miradas de todos a su alrededor. Temari la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hasta el baño, para que pudiera salir de su estupefacción.

En realidad Choji no le había hecho daño, sino jamás se lo perdonaría, de no ser por el agarré un tanto fuerte de sus muñecas, cosa que la débil de Ino no pudo deshacer, todo había sido más bien emocional. Le había gritado, y muy feo, y eso nunca antes había pasado, Choji había peleado con ella siempre en broma, jamás había pasado a mayores, pero ahora se había salido de control completamente.

Había puesto el cerrojo al baño para evitar que alguien más entrara, cuando su amiga Ino había roto a llorar dentro de uno de los cubículos. Estaba herida, y no solo en su ego.

* * *

Se había salteado la siguiente hora de clase consolándola, ya después buscaría una excusa. Cuando volvió a sonar la campana de la siguiente clase, y al ver a su amiga desganada y con ganas de marcharse a su casa, la había convenido de hablar con la directora e inventar una descompensación para que le diera el permiso de regresar. El chofer de Ino había llegado y esta se había marchado, como todas las buenas vibras que había acumulado.

\- **¿Bonita mañana, verdad?** – Shikamaru apareció sentándose junto a Temari en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela. Esta había decidido sentarse ahí a tomarse un jugo mientras observaba a la gente pasar despreocupada.

\- **No esperé ni en mis sueños que pasara esto** – aceptó la rubia.

- **¿Espera, acaso tú sueñas?** – bromeó el pelinegro.

- **Cállate, tarado. ¿Y cómo esta él?**

 **\- ¿Quién, Choji? Bastante mejor, supongo.**

 **\- Es que no puedo creerlo, porque haría algo así, y todavía con Ino.**

 **\- No lo sé sinceramente, Choji estuvo actuando muy extraño a decir verdad los últimos días. Estaba realmente irritado, debiste verlo ayer en mi casa, ¿puedes creer que discutió con Toshino de la nada?**

 **\- ¿Es en serio?, vaya, tal vez necesite alguien que converse con él, que le cuente sus problemas.**

 **\- Naa no creo, ¿Choji contando sus problemas?, es un chiste, verdad.**

 **\- Aunque no lo creas, hasta el más duro de los duro, a veces necesita alguien con quien desfogarse.**

 **\- Como estas tan segura, geniecita.**

 **\- Porque te conozco** – soltó la rubia, provocando sentimientos de ternura en el chico, quien tras meditar en lo que había dicho, optó por abrazarla por los hombros.

La tarde transcurrió sin más alborotos, todos cuchicheaban de lo sucedido por lo bajo, y más aún al notar la ausencia de Ino, y ahora al parecer, Choji también había faltado a sus clases, el que sería el mejor primer día de todos, había resultado un completo desastre.

* * *

Terminando de publicar este capítulo a las 4:03 de la madrugada y con insomnio, solo me queda desearles a todos un bonito feliz año nuevo, espero que lo pasen genial y que todo les salga bien en sus metas y en todo para el 2018. prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, es más deseo ya mismo que sean las 9:00 am. (según yo a esa hora me voy a levantar, cuando en realidad es a la 1:00 pm.) para actualizar un nuevo capítulo. Los quiero. Adioos.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, soy yo de nuevo, y siendo primero de enero quiero desearles a todos un feliz feliz año nuevo. estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido posible mis capítulos en todas las historias, descuiden. dedico este capitulo a todos los que les gusta mi lectura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: SHIKAMARU**

El despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana, como de costumbre, sin embargo él ya estaba levantado hace más de una hora, de hecho, luego de la llamada realizada a Temari y la repentina visita, no había podido conciliar el sueño y su mente se dedicó a divagar en el sentido de la vida.

Oyó que fuera todos ya estaban movilizándose, las sirvientas estaban lustrando el piso fuera de su habitación y el ruido estaba empezando a irritarle. Recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior antes de llegar a casa y una punzada amarga hincó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Regresaba a casa luego de haberse reunido con Kiba a las afueras de la ciudad. El (Kiba) había robado el auto de su padre y había llamado a un grupo de amigos a arreglar rencillas pasadas que tenía con una banda de la ciudad continua, pero como era de esperarse, necesitaba el apoyo emocional para iniciar la batalla, así que decidió que una de sus filas sería Shikamaru, pues pensó que así le iban a temer. Y así fue, la batalla no fue más que un intercambio absurdo de palabras, y uno que otro puño de un lado a otro, al fin de cuentas, Shikamaru regresaba a casa intacto, pulcro y con el orgullo por las nubes.

Se subió a su auto mal estacionado afuera de un bar, tuvo que pagarle con un par de billetes al cuidador y se subió como si nada hubiera pasado. A medio camino, se le antojó comer una hamburguesa así que tomó dirección a un centro de comida rápida, cuando para su mala suerte pudo divisarla en una de las mesas. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra, se había dejado suelto el cabello rizado y llevaba los labios pintados de un escandaloso rojo, en los cuales se apoyaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar, el cual era sostenido con una de sus manos mientras reía a carcajadas por alguna estupidez que su acompañante haya soltado. Siempre le pareció una puta, pero por respeto jamás dijo nada.

Una sacudida de recuerdos le atravesaron de la manera más mortal que pudo y rápidamente sintió ganas de acudir a un lavado a arrojar lo poco que había almorzado esa tarde. Había pasado ya un par de meses cuando había regresado a casa luego de su viaje a Italia con su tío Francois.

 _Su madre había pasado las vacaciones con su familia materna lo que indicaba que se encontraría solo con su padre por el resto del verano. Apenas había cruzado el umbral, un ambiente toxico le había embargado y más aun con la atenta y aterradora mirada que el guardaespaldas de su padre le había dado al verlo ingresar, sin haber avisado de su regreso._

 _Lo primero que optó por hacer fue ir en dirección a su habitación, darse un baño y sacar los oscuros recuerdos de su viaje, y así lo hizo. Cuando disponía a elegir entre sus toallas, el carcajeo de una mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación. Rápidamente pensó que su madre había vuelto y se alegró de ser así, por el cercano vinculo que habían tenido ambos._

 _No lo pensó dos veces al dirigirse a su alcoba a darle el saludo, cuando de alguna manera pudo diferenciar que aquella risa, proveniente de la habitación de sus progenitores mezclada con la siempre característica risa de su padre, no era de ella, su madre. Una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo y sus piernas ya estaban en tal estado de congelación que no pudo dar un solo paso más. Tardó más de 5 minutos en reaccionar, de no ser por la presencia de Otto, que con la mirada le advertía que hubiera deseado no abrir aquella puerta, sin embargo su curiosidad y ganas de ir más allá no se lo impidieron._

 _No supo que fue lo que más le desagradó de todo lo que vio, sin embargo desde ese día, el poco respeto que había sentido desde siempre por su padre se murió. Sabía lo difícil que era la convivencia entre ambos, padre y madre, pero nunca imaginó que necesitaría buscar amor de otro lado donde no debía. No de esa forma. Y era que su madre, una alcohólica internada hace varios años y "recuperada", le gustaba buscar problemas donde no había con su marido, creando en su casa un ambiente infernal en el que era imposible decidir si quedarse a vivir o preferir el plácido y tranquilo ambiente callejero. Así había decidido su hermana hace un par de meses, y aunque no la culpaba por ello si le preocupaba que a su corta edad, apenas trece años, se halla teñido el pelo, se halla colocado pircings – sabe dios en que partes – y haya optado por buscarse más de un problema con la justifica en su andadas nocturnas. El no escapaba del mismo saco, y aunque no era tan mortal como su hermana o su grupo de amigos, prefería una buena fiesta y dormir en los hoteles de su familia que volver a casa y tener que soportarlos. Su madre había vuelto, y todo había parecido volver a su lugar. Su padre nunca dijo nada, el jamás lo menciono, pero por dentro le carcomía el hecho de verlo actuar como un sínico ante su madre como si nada hubiera ocurrido ahí, y su madre, ajena a todo, solo le quedaba actuar como buena esposa en lo que el programa de alcohólicos la evaluaba viendo la posibilidad de re internarla, cosa que ella se negaba rotundamente. Y todos lo querían así, la querían en casa._

No había querido indagar más en la vida secreta de su padre, ni en su relación con aquella señora, pero ahora no le sorprendía verla, cual adolescente, compartiendo con el que sería su nueva víctima, y aunque le dolía todo lo que recordaba, había preferido mantenerlo así, como un triste recuerdo de su pasado.

No se había percatado en lo mucho que había pasado observándola cuando de pronto se dio con la sorpresa que ella lo estaba mirando. No dudo en sonreírle al levantarle la mano, desconociendo ella todo lo que el chico sabia claramente, y él, metido en su papel le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida. Deseó huir del lugar cuando ya era demasiado tarde, la mujer lo llamaba con la mano y el no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acercarse por cortesía.

\- **Hola cariño, como has estado, hace tiempo que no se de ti.**

 **\- Señora Me…**

 **\- Sofía** – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa – **sabes que puedes llamarme Sofía Shikamaru, vamos que no soy tan vieja** – rio

\- **Lo siento, Sofía –**

 **\- Que alegría verte, es sorprendente que no hayamos sabia de ti en todo este verano, Brie no deja de pensar en ti.**

 **\- Seguro lo dice por cortesía** – bromeó con desgano.

\- **Claro que no hijo** – le acomodó con sus largas uñas el cuello de su chaqueta – **entre tú y yo, ambos sabemos cómo acabará esto, ella aun te ama, confía en mi –** Shikamaru sonrió con amargura, _**"ella te ama**_ ", no es eso lo que le dijo la última vez que la vio. De todas formas, prefería que hayan resultado así las cosas.

\- **Pues veamos cómo se dan las cosas entonces** – felizmente el chico del mostrador anuncio que su hamburguesa estaba lista. Robóticamente se despido de ella y su acompañante, tomó su hamburguesa y salió lo más de prisa que pudo de ese lugar. Cuánto le molestaban las personas sínicas.

Ambas eran tan iguales, cabello castaño, risos sueltos y salvajes, hasta vestían de igual forma, secretamente pensó que era su madre quien le robaba a escondidas su ropa para verse más joven. _**Ridícula**_.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza negando con firmeza y se volvió a subir a su auto.

Pensó por un momento invitar al cine a su amiga para despejar la mente, pero rápidamente borro esos pensamientos al recordar que su madre esa mañana había despertado con una terrible jaqueca, lo que significaba que había bebido toda la noche.

Al llegar a casa, no le sorprendió sentir el putrefacto olor de una mezcla perfecta de cigarrillos y alcohol por todos lados. Una fila de platos rotos decoraba la alfombra del salón principal. Su madre dormía sobre uno de los sofás con la boca entreabierta y un cigarrillo en su mano derecha, el cual se deshacía manchando las finas sandalias ubicadas debajo de este.

Después de un largo suspiro, y ya sin nudos en la garganta, pues ya se había acostumbrado a esas escenas, el pelinegro logró quitarle el tabaco sin despertarla, más cuando se disponía a cubrirla con una manta, su voz le hizo regresar la mirada en ella.

- **¿Es una reliquia de la familia sabes?** – dijo, sin entender a qué se refería

- **De que estas hablando**

 **\- Los trozos de porcelana regados en el suelo, es, bueno era, una reliquia familiar Nara** – dijo aun un poco ida – a **hora no es más que añico** – rio perturbadoramente erizando al joven Nara.

- **Creí que eran platos, ¿qué es lo que hiciste mamá?**

 **\- No fue mi intención, lo juro –** se defendió cerrando los ojos – **había probado una copa de… de…** \- repitió ahora buscando algo por todos lados – **de…**

 **\- ¿Wiski?** – pregunto su hijo sujetando la botella con una de sus manos.

- **Wiski…** \- repitió la madre mientras se colocaba el cigarrillo a la boca, que tanto estaba buscando.

- **No lo harás mamá** – recalcó el joven quitándole la pieza de la boca mientras la arrojaba al suelo y la pisaba – **ya es tarde, debes darte un baño e ir a descansar.**

 **\- Siempre tan recto como tu padre** – ironizó – **de la boca para afuera claro** – se burló ante la indignación de su hijo – **si tan solo practicaras lo que predicas, todo sería diferente. Si ambos lo hicieran** – acotó

\- **Ya basta mamá** – soltó hastiado el chico – **si tanto te molesta esta vida, entonces eres libre de elegir separarte de nosotros** – después de ello, guardó silencio un par de minutos, tal vez arrepintiéndose de su desfogue. Su madre abrió los ojos como platos por un par de segundos, para luego cerrarlos en una nueva carcajada.

\- **No es tan fácil como piensas cariño** – soltó tras un largo suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en el largo sofá – **jamás lo entenderían.**

 **\- Ustedes siempre excluyéndonos de todo** – salió como un susurro, el cual, en la silenciosa y quieta habitación, no sorprendió al llegar a los oídos de su madre.

- **Créeme, preferirías que sea así** – y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su iracundo primogénito – **hazme el favor de despertarme cuando te vayas a dormir.**

El Nara salió de la estancia y subió las escaleras dando fuertes pisoteadas, como siempre hacia cuando estaba enfadado. No entendía porque todo tenía que ser así, porque nadie pensaba en ellos. Para el la charla también había acabado, luego de un **"ya estas grandecita para hacerlo tu sola** ", a su madre.

Al llegar a su alcoba, decidió desquitarse con la silla que acompañaba su escritorio, la cual voló por la habitación, golpeando con rudeza la blanca pared. Con la furia instalada dentro de él se arrojó a su cama a mirar las artificiales estrellas que salían de su proyector y que invadían el techo.

Solo pudo descansar una hora y media aproximadamente cuando se vio en la necesidad de hablar con alguien, necesitaba desfogar los sentimientos en su interior, y no dudó en marcar el número de Temari, la única persona en la que confiaría sus más oscuros secretos.

Al tercer timbre el respirar de la rubia se oyó, y luego de un breve saludo, la voz de la rubia se oyó, para como sonó supuso que la había despertado, pero después de todo el solía hacer siempre eso así que estaba disculpado.

\- **Lamento despertarte a esta hora Tem, necesitaba hablar con alguien.**

Y ahí estaba el punto. Tal vez estaba actuando mal, no lo sabía, pero de pronto sintió una punzada de traición a su familia al revelar cosas que para muchos pensarían que sería algo netamente íntimo y que así debería quedar, sin embargo por otro lado sentía que traicionaba a Tem al no contarle lo que ocurría como siempre había hecho y como ella siempre hacía. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que ella era una tumba, no le contaría a nadie nada así como había hecho con todos sus secretos, pero de algún modo, sintió una vibración en su interior y la voz de su conciencia le dijo que era más prudente callar una vez más hasta que las cosas florezcan poco a poco. Y así decidió hacer.

- **¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido ahora?**

 **\- Yo…** \- buscó una salida rápida a esa pregunta, era verdad. Entonces, si no era para contarle sus cosas, ¿para qué le había llamado? – **la verdad, solo quería oír tu voz** – sí, ahora esperaba sonar lo más real posible, aunque pensándolo bien, el siempre bromeaba así con ella, así que estaba de más ponerse nervioso o empezar a sudar.

- **Bebe llorón, ya dime que es lo que quieres decirme** – no pudo evitar sonreír. Bebe llorón. Maldita sea la hora en que se dejó ver llorar por la única persona que lo pudo ver, y que no sabía si era infortunio o era una bendición, pero esta había sido Temari. Había sido un día triste para él, de hecho pensándolo bien algo absurdo, pro lloró, y lloró a mares hasta el punto de terminar riendo de la ridiculez que estaba haciendo. Pero ello lo vio, y no solo lo vio sino que después se atrevió a bromar con su dolor y desde ese momento no lo dejó en paz. Solo tenía que aguantarlo, ya buscaría la forma de vengarse.

- **¿es que acaso no puedo desear oír la tierna y gruñona voz de mi rubia favorita? –** y así empezó lo que sería una dispute de las muchas que tenían en broma, en donde se involucraban los celos y el "amor" que ambos se sentían. Solo que a veces le asustaba pensar que algo de eso podría ser cierto.

- **¡Shikamaru! –** le regañó por alguna tontería que dijo en relación a que tenía muchas rubias en su vida – **espera, pero Brie no es rubia ahora que lo pienso…** \- y ¡zaz! Genial, ¡gracias Temari!, gritaba su conciencia, gracias por recordarle a esa castaña innombrable – r **ayos, Shika, de verdad lo siento yo no…** \- sí, era innombrable, pueda que sea rudo, indiferente a veces y hasta ausente, pero él la quiso, y ella le rompió el corazón, así que no merecía escuchar su nombre ahora. Pero Temari no tenía la culpa, era una bocona pero no quería que se sintiera mal.

- **Está bien Tem, ya no importa.**

 **\- Mierda, es que sí, yo soy una bocona…** \- _**sí, lo eres.**_

\- **Tranquila** – rió tratando de restarle importancia – **es un tema ya cerrado, ya no duele, hablo en serio** – _**¿no duele?, a quien quieres engañar.**_

\- **¿En serio?**

 **\- Si, te lo digo en serio** – _**por favor, ya córtala**_

\- **¿de verdad, verdad?**

 **\- Que si mujer, de verdad** – justo ahora se proponía a hablar de eso.

- **¿De veritas me hablas?**

 **\- Que si… problemática** – _**por dios, las mujeres…**_

- **¿Aunque hayas admitido que estabas enamorado de ella? –** si… no tenía que recordárselo.

\- **Si, ya basta**

 **\- ¿Aunque hayas peleado con toda tu familia por ella?** – _**dios, que patético…**_

- **Temari… si basta**

 **\- ¿Aunque te haya sacado la vuelta con…?** – _**mierda**_ …

- **¡QUE SI, TEMARI!** – suspiró tomándose el puente de la nariz – **ya lo he superado** – _**¡rayos!**_

\- **Vaya… quien como tú** – gracias, al fin era caso cerrado. Tal vez no debió llamar a esas horas de la noche pensándolo bien. – **que fácil es para los hombres olvidar a alguien** – un momento… Temari la triste estaba de nuevo. Odiaba cuando se ponía así, no se supone que así sea Temari, ella siempre tan activa, alegre, molestosa, burlona, problemática… una mujer intensa, pero nunca tristeza. El imbécil de su ex se llevó a su Temari.

- **No me digas que…**

 **\- Si, aun es difícil**

 **\- Vaya…** \- pues sí, si él había querido a Brie, que habría sentido Temari por Kio, su ex. De verdad se les veía enamorados, de no ser porque el idiota cortó con ella sin razón alguna. Es imperdonable terminar con una mujer tan bella, en todos los sentidos como lo era Temari, y aunque si, a veces era difícil de tratar jamás pensó que alguien llegaría a atreverse a algo así. Pero Kio lo hizo, y ahora estaba destrozada – **sí que dejó una huella Kio.**

 **\- ¿Una huella? querrás decir una mancha, un… algo mucho más grande** – ahora estaba él, su paño de lágrimas y tenía que arrancarle una sonrisa al menos, no quería que volviera a dormir pensando cosas tristes.

\- **Temari por dios, no quiero saber tus cochinadas.**

 **\- ¡Shikamaru! Por dios, estoy hablando en serio** – no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, que fácil era molestarla.

\- **Está bien está bien lo siento –**

 **\- Shikamaru, porque será que las personas que uno más ama, al final te dejan…** \- esas palabras calaron duro en él. Las personas que uno más ama al final te dejan. Que cierto era eso, cuantas personas él había perdido, en el pasado, en el presente y seguro también en el futuro. Pero Temari, ella tan duro y frágil a la vez, ella había tenido el récord mayor de todos. Verla sonreír a pesar de todo siempre le traía un nudo en la garganta, un nudo que se transformaba en una sonrisa cuando la veía - **Tranquila Tem, sabes que yo nunca te abandonare.**

Al cortar la comunicación, pensó que sería suficiente charla para poder dormir de una vez por todas, sin embargo el molesto pitido de su móvil se lo impidieron. Así se debe sentir Temari cada vez que la llamo. Esta vez era Choji al teléfono, no pudo evitar pensar en que lio se habrá metido esta vez su amigo.

Después de una breve charla, Choji le pidió pasar la noche en casa del Nara, había discutido nuevamente con su padre y había provocado que se le retiren las llaves de su casa y se le impida su entrada. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en la pelea de Kiba con el grupo de chicos y, aunque Choji se había mantenido al margen, había algo extraño en el que le dejaba pensando que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, su camisa, que siempre estaba pulcra a pesar de la actitud irreverente de su amigo, estaba sudada, ajada y desaliñada. Además éste parecía estar irritado, no solo con el sino con todos descartando la posibilidad de estar enojado solo con el Nara. Durante la pelea estuvo abstraído en otro mundo, evasivo y distante, y cuando acabó, se negó a irse con su leal amigo pues alego tener codas importantes que hacer, que no fueron cuestionadas por el pelinegro.

Ahora estaba en su casa, a las 4 de la mañana, irrumpiendo su preciado sueño. Le abrió la puerta con desgano, como todo lo que hacía. En una milésima de segundo Choji ya estaba en su recibidor, pero no estaba solo.

\- **Que curiosa coincidencia** – dijo mientras llevaba de la muñeca a Toshino, su hermana menor – **justo venía para acá cuando la pillé escapando con otro grupo de vándalos.**

 **\- ¿Qué? Toshino, que rayos pretendías –** regañó a la menor en un susurro – **sube a tu habitación y será mejor que te mantengas ahí** – mandó con superioridad, alguien tenía que ponerle sus límites.

\- **Eres un idiota** –le gritó al Akimichi mientras subía histérica las escaleras y tiraba la puerta de su habitación.

\- **Ay estas niñas. Uno las cuida y así te pagan** – a Shikamaru le hizo gracia escuchar eso en la boca de su amigo, no era definitivamente la persona indicada.

\- **Que tanto te propones con Toshino, ya van dos gritadas en lo que va del día, y se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor –** bromeó.

\- **Bueno, ella se estaba burlando de mi hoy, merecía una reprimenda.**

 **\- Nadie se estaba burlando de ti.**

 **\- Claro que sí, es una máquina del demonio, tú no te das cuenta pero me busca enfadar cuando nadie la ve.**

 **\- Estás loco, hermano** – finalizo mientras se desplazó por el salón para subir las escaleras a su habitación.

Una vez instalados en su alcoba, Choji sacó el colchón inflable debajo de la cama del pelinegro, como ya acostumbraba a hacer últimamente.

\- **Y bien, ahora porqué fue** – cuestionó el Nara

\- **Lo mismo de siempre, mi viejo se está volviendo loco, según él dice que le ha llegado información de una gran pérdida económica en uno de los casinos y a quien crees que culpa.**

 **\- A ti…** \- respondió inconscientemente

- **A mí, claro está** – bufó enojado mientras comía un emparedado sobre una de las mesitas de la habitación – **uno se esfuerza de más para que otros te hunda y se lleven el crédito. Ay… esto está mal, muy mal.**

 **\- Tal vez debiste hacerme caso**

 **\- ¿de qué rayos hablas?**

 **\- ¿Ese domingo de entrada libre? Todo el mundo se aprovechó, sabrá Dios cuantos miles se perdieron ese día** – se acercó a un pequeño mini bar escondido detrás de un armario, de donde extrajo un par de wiskis congelados.

- **Naa yo había prometido entrada libre, y ya sabes lo que se dice** – extendió la mano para recibir una de las botellas pero una incertidumbre se apoderó de él

\- **Un Akimichi no rompe promesas** – concluyó el pelinegro mientras acercaba a chocar su botella contra la de su desorientado amigo, para luego dar un largo trago. Por otro lado, el castaño no salía de su confusión – **¿sucede algo?** – intervino tratando de sacar a su amigo de su desconcierto – **son de tu marca favorita, las guardé para la próxima vez que vinieras.**

 **\- Yo… -** de pronto sintió que sus manos temblaban y una leve capa de sudor se apoderó de su rostro – **es solo que…**

 **\- ¿te encuentras bien?**

 **\- No, no lo estoy** … - concluyó – n **o puedo tomar hoy, lo siento** – la cara del Nara era de confusión pura. ¿Choji negando un trago? Debía ser una broma. De pronto la seriedad total que sostenía se arrugo en una carcajada contenida ante la insensatez soltada por el castaño.

\- **¿Estás de broma cierto?**

 **\- Te estoy diciendo que no puedo Shikamaru, para otra ocasión será**

 **\- ¿Y se puede saber que te hace negar tu trago preferido?**

 **\- Es que yo… es que estoy enfermo**

 **\- ¿enfermo?**

 **\- Sí, estoy tomando medicamentos**

 **\- ¿desde hoy?**

 **\- Desde hace un par de días en realidad, nada grave pero necesito medicarme**

 **\- Pues no te molestarte en acordarte de tus medicamentos ayer por la tarde cuando me pediste un par de rondas en el bar**

 **\- Shikamaru por favor, no presiones, te digo que no puedo, y ya** – el Nara no lo podía creer, entonces hablaba en serio. Pero entonces por su cabeza pasó una posibilidad.

- **No me digas que –**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – el horror se apoderó del castaño, ¿lo había descubierto?

- **¿Ino te lo ha impedido?**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – soltó rápidamente el Akimichi – **que tiene que ver esa estúpida aquí.**

 **\- Tranquilo** – se defendió alzando las manos – **solo digo, a ella le gusta mandarte mucho, pensé que tenía que ver en esto**

 **\- Claro que no –** contestó enfadado – **esa tonta de Ino cree que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, pero se equivoca.**

 **\- Vamos Choji** – ironizó Shikamaru – **acéptalo, en el fondo te mueres por esa rubia, fue evidente tu enfado ayer cuando la viste coquetear con Sai, eres hombre muerto.**

 **\- De que hablas, tan solo la ayude a verse menos patética, solo faltaba que le caiga de rodillas y le implore que la bese**

 **\- Tsk** – respondió el pelinegro con una leve risa.

- **¿Tsk qué idiota?** – rápidamente se levantó enfadado el castaño – **de que te ríes, ya te lo expliqué, lo que ella sienta o deje de sentir me tiene sin cuidado.**

 **\- Si tú lo dices…** \- respondió sin cuidado, pero al ver como se formaba el puño de su amigo, se alertó – **ya cálmate, no estamos en un combate** – su amigo, al ver lo ridículo que se había tornado todo, rápidamente bajó el puño y cambio la mirada, tratando de relajar el momento.

\- **Solo digo que las cosas como son, además** – recordó mientras sonreía con malicia – h **e conocido a una chica.**

 **\- ¿Eh? –** levantó una ceja curioso

- **Nada que ver con lo que piensas** – lo corrigió en seguida – **he encontrado a "la chica"** – finalizó.

- **Tiene que ser una broma –** sonrió de igual modo el pelinegro, con un aire de malicia en su mirada.

* * *

Aún estaba todo oscuro cuando sintió el tirón molesto de Choji en su brazo derecho. Por más que había tratado no pudo dormir en serio, pero al menos había mantenido los ojos cerrados esperando el ansiado momento de entregarse a Morfeo.

- **Shikamaru, despierta** – susurraba el castaño molestándolo.

- **¿Qué diablos quieres? –** soltó mientras se giraba dándole la espalda – **déjame dormir**

 **\- Sé que no estas durmiendo Shikamaru, vamos, debo irme a casa, vamos despierta.**

 **\- Es muy temprano, nadie se dará cuenta** – dijo arrastrando cada palabra

\- **Claro que si** – suspiró – **tu no entiendes, solo dame las malditas llaves y sigue durmiendo.**

 **\- Ay….** – bostezó cansado – **como tú quieras.**

Había oído como su amigo – no sabía si lo había hecho propósito o fue el apuro – había cerrado, casi tirado, la puerta de la entrada principal y se había marchado. Miró el reloj despertador en su mesa de noche. Las 5 y media, que fastidio.

En lo que quedaba de tiempo hasta oír el molestoso sonido, solo se dedicó a repasar las cosas buenas y malas que le habían sucedido en el verano. Ese día sería el primer día de clases, su penúltimo año escolar. Cosas buenas: en primer lugar, se había divertido como ningún otro año, fiestas, alcohol, playa, piscinas, viajes, todas las comodidades que implicaban ser un Nara. Cosas malas: Brie.

Suspiró para sí mismo maldiciéndose. No quería empezar mal su día, se preguntaba si todos sus demás amigos pensarían igual. ¿Debería llamar a Temari? _**No**_ , se respondió a sí mismo. _**Ya la has molestado hace un par de horas.**_

Por su mente también pasó su familia. Su padre, el molestoso viejo, solo veía dinero en todo lo que se le atravesara, y quería obligar a su hijo a ver lo mismo que sus ojos. No había nada más fastidioso que eso. ¿Y su madre? Cuando se daría cuenta que su actitud solo le hacía más daño, no a él si no a ella misma, si de por sí sola ya era una alcohólica, que sería si se enterara que su padre ya había sacado los pies del plato. ¿Acaso de volvería loca? Esperaba que no… todo esto solo perjudicaba a una sola persona, y esa era su hermana. Era aún muy pequeña para tener que soportar todo ese peso. A él ya no le importaba, si, le dolió un poco ¿y qué? El dolor ya había pasado, solo llegó a decepcionarse un poco y listo.

 _ **Esas malditas mujeres, pero que fastidio**_. Fuera de la habitación, desde las cinco de la mañana el servicio se encargaba de dejar pulcra la mansión. Se necesitaban 5 empleadas y una más como jefa del grupo para mantener todo en orden. Obviando claro a la cocinera y al chofer. Su padre no le había querido comprar un auto aun, más bien, ya lo había hecho, pero luego de enterarse que Shikamaru había sido detenido por manejar en estado de ebriedad y un par de palabras de cada bando, había sido liberado en menos de dos horas, su auto confiscado por su padre y un empleo matutino de castigo. Maldita sea su suerte. Ahora debía ganarse su confianza si lo quería de vuelta, pero por lo pronto acostumbrarse de ser llevado por el chofer a los lugares elegidos por su padre como adecuados, o de lo contrario ir por su cuenta y gastar su dinero, eso sí, ahora solo le llegaba la mitad que de costumbre a su tarjeta de crédito, otro regalito más de parte de su viejo.

Alargó su mano para apagar el artefacto que ya le irritaba, pero aun quedó unos quince minutos más echado pensando en las cosas.

Cuando la más anciana de las empleadas le anuncia que su desayuno estaba siendo servido, decidió levantarse a darse un baño.

Bajo sin entusiasmo las escaleras mientras con una coleta se amarraba su mediano y negro cabello. En el comedor, ya lo esperaba su madre, y a decir por las voces, su padre también estaba presente.

Tardó el tiempo necesario esperando que ya se fuera a trabajar, no quería cruzarse con el aún, cuando esto hubo ocurrido, recién dio presencia.

- **Buenos días cariño** – saludó alegre su madre al recién llegado. Por su imagen, se había dado un baño matutino y su semblante no estaba tan mal como esperaba – **siéntate, ahora ordenare que traigan tu chocolate.**

El plato de cerdo bañado en salsa y acompañado con ensalada le revolvió el estómago. No era precisamente que le desagradara, por el contrario nada le alegraba más que comer un buen banquete para el desayuno, pero como si de magia se tratara, al ver el pedazo de animal en su bandeja, lo primero que vio en la imagen fue la cabeza de su padre. Tuvo que mirar a un lado para frenar el impulso de nauseas que le obligaban a arrojarlo todo. Un cerdo, su padre. ¿Realmente era un cerdo? Por más que tratara de auto indignarse y mantenerse al margen de todo, la verdad todo le dolía, ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar que era indiferente? Su vida familiar era un caos, si tan siquiera su padre veía a los ojos a su madre por un segundo, ya veía en el la conciencia matándole por dentro. ¿Y si no era así? Si realmente poco le interesaba el engañar a quien se suponía fue el amor de su vida. Entonces todo se iba a la mierda. A la mierda su familia, a la mierda el amor, a la mierda él.

Su pobre madre, tan arreglada, tan hermosa ella colocándose los más caros perfumes todas las mañanas, tan siquiera esperando que su esposo la notara. Y la verdad hubo un tiempo en que todo eso pasó, el amor en ellos era tan ridículamente pegajoso que le avergonzaba solo imaginarlos. Pero ahora, tras las infinitas recaídas de su madre, tras las ausencias de su padre y tras la alerta de abandono de su progenitora, todo se había convertido en un caos. Un horrible y atroz caos del que nadie al parecer pudo recuperarse. Ni su madre, ya arrepentida de sus actos pudo devolver la esencia del patriarca de los Nara, ahora era el turno de él de rebelarse. Y todos los demás debían sufrir las consecuencias. _**Por eso jamás me casaré.**_

\- **¿No piensas probar un bocado?** – ¿Eh? Cuanto tiempo había estado sumergido en su mundo que su comida ya se había enfriado

\- **¿Perdón?** –

\- **Dije si no piensas probar un bocado** – esa voz… ese peculiar tono de voz. Su madre y sus malditas resacas. Cuánto tiempo más tenía que seguir soportando su familia que ella lo negara, incluso su adre mismo cuando ambos hijos los habían visto discutir por lo mismo: el maldito alcohol – **que sucede cariño**. Ú **ltimamente te encuentro ido, ¿algún problema en la escuela, con los amigos?** – Amigos… amigos. Mierda. Había casi olvidado que Choji le pidió que llegara temprano, quería enseñarle algo, o alguien– **sabes que puedes contárselo a mamá**

\- **Descuida madre, no me sucede absolutamente nada**

\- **¿Estás seguro, Shika?** **llevas 15 minutos picando ese pedazo de cerdo y aun no te llevas bocado a la boca, tesoro sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme** –

\- **Es solo que** – trató de buscar una rápida salida – **casi olvidaba que Choji me pidió llegar temprano hoy, y ya se me hace tarde** – dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

Después de una rápida despedida y tomar su chaqueta y su mochila, se dirigió al coche donde su chofer ya lo esperaba con la misma falsa sonrisa de siempre. **_Bastardo_**.

Cuando bajó de la limusina supo que iba a esperar los gritos del castaño, faltaban diez minutos para la reunión de bienvenida y su amigo le había pedido meticulosamente que llegara una media hora antes. A lo lejos lo divisó conversando con Temari hasta que ella se despidió y se marchó. Por dentro sonrió al verla, se veía linda en el nuevo uniforme, ya después la buscaría para saludarla.

\- **Que rayos sucede contigo, mejor hubieras venido para la hora del almuerzo Nara –** se quejó el castaño al verlo

\- **Disculpa, tuve un contratiempo**

 **\- Si claro, contratiempo** – regaño mientras se dirigía adentro.

- **Entonces, ya dime quien es la famosa chica de la que me hablaste anoche**

 **\- Aun no la he visto llegar, tal vez se retrasó un poco, pero descuida, dentro de poco la conocerán todos antes que acabe el día estará a mis pies en mi cama mamándomela**

 **\- Ay ya… no quiero detalles tan temprano** – se quejó con indiferencia – además, sabes que el hecho que la conozcas le da una cierta desventaja, los demás chicos dirán que haces trampa.

\- **No creo que quieran pensar eso cuando la conozcan, es más, por ahí viene.**

Justo en el momento en que Shikamaru era arrastrado por su amigo hacia la entrada, un grupo de jovencitas – de un nivel inferior – les cerraron el paso.

\- **Shikamaru** – sonrió coqueta la más baja mientras se acariciaba el cabello – **es una gran alegría saber que este año decidiste quedarte con nosotros.**

 **\- Hola chicas** – sonrió despertando su lado seductor.

\- **Si, casi nos morimos cuando nos enteramos que había la posibilidad que te mudes a otro país. Felizmente no fue así –** esta vez fue una morena la que habló.

\- **Si… está aquí con nosotros –** intervino Choji irritado – **al igual que yo, Choji, junto a ustedes.**

 **\- Choji –** rápidamente la tímida jovencita que había hablado se sonrojó al darse cuenta que tenía la mirada de él posada en ella – **es…estamos felices por ti también** – dijo mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía de la vergüenza.

\- **Sí, me alegro** – contestó de mala gana el castaño – **y ahora, si no les molesta tenemos cosas que hacer chicas** – dijo mientras jalaba y alejaba al pelinegro de la multitud – l **as veo luego.**

 **\- Si** – respondieron al unísono – **esperamos verlos en la cafetería….**

Las ultimas frases no pudieron ser oídas por el par, de igual modo poco les interesaba. El castaño, amargado por haber perdido de vista a su víctima, caminaba irritado de un lado a otro buscándola, mientras al pelinegro no le quedó más que seguirlo.

* * *

Había ya sonado la campana cuando el par estaba mirando – por no decir espiando – a una castaña alumna guardando sus cosas apresurada en su locker.

\- **Bien, si es ella que esperamos para acercarnos** – dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie.

- **¿Acaso estás loco?** – lo detuvo el castaño – q **ue parte de "esa chica es de armas tomar" no entendiste. Por ahora mírala bien y después pensaremos en algo.**

 **\- Vamos viejo, esto es ridículo, que haremos si alguien nos descubre viéndola, será vergonzoso, yo me largo** – terminó cuando se puso de pie en dirección al gran salón.

\- **Bien, como quieras, pero después no quiero oír tus quejidos cuando sea yo quien les gane** \- alardeó.

\- **Pff** – bufó el Nara antes de desaparecer de la escena.

Por suerte había llegado antes que la ceremonia acabara, Ino ya estaba dando su discurso – y todavía quien – sobre como debe ser un alumno de elite en esa escuela. Rápidamente ubicó a Temari con la mirada, y cuando la tuvo en su mirada le marcó para hacerle notar su presencia. La rubia le sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Eran ya las doce del mediodía y su estómago ya estaba empezando a sonar de hambre. La clase de geografía se había tornado realmente aburrida y solo esperaba que el largo palito en el reloj sobre el maestro Phine marcara la hora del almuerzo. Necesitaba un respiro.

Se reunió con sus amigos en la mesa "principal" de la cafetería, y era principal porque así había sido apodada por todos, los mismos que los llamaron los B4 y que los tenían como el grupo favorito de la escuela. Todo giraba en torno a ellos. Ya desde que apareció en la estancia, las miradas de todos, chicos y chicas estaban puestos en él y éste, acostumbrado ya a ese clímax, se dirigió sin titubear a su tan aclamado sitio.

Temari e Ino ya estaban sentadas, y apenas lo vieron llegar la sonrisa de ambas y la amena conversación no tardó en llegar.

- **¿De verdad solo piensas comer eso?** – dijo mientras veía a la rubia de ojos celestes picar con esmero una simple ensalada en su plato – **te morirás de hambre.**

 **\- Son los sacrificios que toda chica debe hacer si quiere verse más hermosa –** contestó la rubia devorando un pedazo de lechuga – **además no tengo tanta hambre y necesito verme delgada.**

 **\- Tranquila** – respondió sonriente el Nara – **estas tan delgada que si te veo de perfil desapareces –** bromeó sacando risas en la otra rubia, mientras Ino, con ojos esperanzados, se tomó a pecho el comentario de su amigo.

 **\- ¿de verdad lo dices? –** preguntó emocionada – **entonces, tal vez hoy me dé el gusto de comer un postre** – dijo la hambrienta chica poniéndose de pie.

 **\- ¿Postre tú?** – rápidamente Choji se unió a la conversación – **vamos, si quieres bajar todos esos kilos de más que llevas encima será mejor que te vayas olvidando de eso.**

El comentario golpeó el ego de la rubia quien, en lugar de mostrarse enojada con el castaño, optó por ponerse de pie y tomar su bandeja directo al Temari de basura.

- **Que idiota** – le regaño Temari, mientras le daba un pellizco – **¿era necesario que digas eso?**

 **\- Vamos –** se defendió el castaño – **ya debe darse cuenta que solo estaba bromeando.**

 **\- Pues ve a decírselo tú mismo pues al parecer no se lo tomó así** – respondió enojada obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

- **Vaya, que complicadas son las mujeres** – se alejó tratando de detener a la rubia.

\- **Solo ustedes saben ponerlo en su lugar** – rompió el silencio mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich de pollo.

\- **No entiendo como puede ser tan idiota a veces** – rio la rubia – **no entiendo cómo podemos soportarlo.**

 **\- Vamos, es un buen chico** – defendió a su hermano.

- **Y tú, como has estado**

 **\- Bien, desde la última vez que hablamos**

 **\- Si, fue hace tanto, aunque pareciera que hubiese sido ayer** – rio la chica.

\- **Si, ayer. Pues, no ha ocurrido nada interesante desde entonces.**

 **\- Respecto a…** \- entonces trató de disculparse – **sé que no debí mencionarla, es solo que me preocupo por ti Shikamaru**

 **\- ¿Eh?** – de nuevo mencionándola. ¿Qué le ocurría a su amiga? – **descuida, ya te dije que es un tema que ya no me interesa.**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa no te interesa?** – Choji e Ino volvían a la mesa, al parecer habían hecho momentáneamente las paces

\- **¿Tú siempre tan metiche Akimichi? –** contraatacó la Yamanaka – **cuando cambiarás…**

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari rodaron los ojos, sabían que se venía una nueva discusión, y al parecer Ino ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos para defenderse.

\- **Entonces… -** mencionó Temari antes de dar una cucharada a su enorme helado – **todo ese asunto con Brie, se podría decir que esta, ¿acabado?** **cielos, Shika, lo lamento, sabes que si necesitas algo de apoyo, estaremos aquí para ti** – Shikamaru sonrió débilmente, si, él sabía que ellos estarían a su lado.

- **Pfff… claro que sí, y yo sé lo que necesita** – cortó Choji, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello – **chicas**

Por un momento ambas chicas hablaron sobre sus dones mujeriegos mientras solo les quedaba defenderse. Además de que se quejaban, precisamente Ino no era la indicada para hablar del tema. De pronto una quinta persona se acercó a la mesa llamando la atención del cuarteto.

\- ¿ **Choji**? – una bella chica se acercó a su amigo con mucha más confianza que la adecuada para acercarse a dicha mesa, y más aun con la presencia de ese par de rubias que ahora miraban con ojos saltones la escena.

\- **Pandora** – entonces la reconoció – **por favor toma asiento** – era esa chica. Por dios, su amigo se estaba volviendo loco.

\- **No puede ser….** – de pronto ahora era Ino quien llamó la atención de todos con ese débil pero suficientemente audible sonido.

- **Cho-Choji… -**

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? –**

 **\- Tú los sabes Choji… no puedes** – entonces entendió a que se referían las chicas. Estaba prohibido invitar a alguien más que no sea del grupo a su sagrada mesa, solo los cuatro tenían derecho a sentarse ahí.

- **Oh vaya… así que es ella… -** entonces… después de aquella frase soltada por la más osada de las rubias, todo se volvió un caos.

\- **Es ella la famosa golfa** – si hubiera sabido que todo lo que vendría estaría por suceder, ya se hubiera marchado rápidamente de esa mesa. Lo que menos le gustaba era ser señalado por los demás, y era eso precisamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Podía ser tan igual como ella, pero su honor estaba en juego, y esa beca universitaria también.

- **Pe-pero que rayos Ino** – soltó fastidiado ya que ahora tenían las miradas atentas de todos sobre su mesa.

- **Suéltame, idiota, me haces daño** – ahora Choji estaba fuera de sus cabales, lo que significaba que faltaba poco para ser el momento en que el intervenga - **Sucede que el cerdo aquí presente ha invitado a la señorita zorra del año a la habitación que es nuestra para poder tirársela**

 **\- Maldita sea** – oh no, los descubrieron.

\- **Bueno si, pero no, no con ella, maldita sea, Ino** – el castaño estaba nervioso, lo habían metido en un gran aprieto – **¿y tú?** – volteó a verlo de pronto, entonces se dio cuenta que había ayudado poco a arreglar la situación– **¿es que no piensas decir algo?**

 **\- Yo… per Choji, tu sabes, la regla, esa habitación no puede ser usada para eso –** rápidamente trató de soltarse de ese asunto, sin saber que su amigo iba a dar un contraataque.

\- **Que sínico…** \- lo miró acuchilladoramente – **recuerdo que fue hace una semana cuando tú también le diste un buen uso… - _MI-ER-DA._**

 **\- ¿Qué?** – ahora Temari lo veía a él enfadada, ¿o era acaso decepción?

- **Cho-choji** – lo calló enseguida – **ese era un secreto, rayos.**

 **\- Ag… no puede ser, ustedes dos sí que son del asco. Temari…**

 **\- Vamos, amiga** – y muy dignas ellas, las que osaron armar semejante espectáculo, se retiraron dejándolos a ellos con todo el peso de la culpa, y claro, a aquella nueva chica, que no sabía dónde meter la cara.

- **Yo, juro de veras que te compensaré esto, disculpa** – su castaño amigo de pronto se dirigió a donde iban las chicas, así que no le quedó más que ponerse de pie alertado por los posibles problemas.

Estaba por retirarse cuando vio a la extraña chica con la mirada perdida, juraba ver un atisbo de lagrima asomarse por sus ojos. Sintió pena.

\- **Disculpa** – le dijo, mientras sujetaba su mano invitándola a bajar la grada – **no sé qué ha ocurrido pero juro que no siempre es así. Como dijo Choji, lamentamos lo ocurrido.**

La chica entonces se sonrojó ligeramente, y mirando a su alrededor – donde al parecer todos se habían marchado ya – sonrió recuperándola dignidad que había perdido.

\- **Gracias**.

De pronto unos gritos llamaron su atención en el pasillo contiguo, y escuchar el nombre de Choji, volviéndose loco y maltratando a Ino le alertaron.

Rápidamente corrió en esa dirección, y mientras se abría paso, pudo ver a un descontrolado Choji empujar con fuerza a la Yamanaka contra la pared y empujar a Temari tan fuerte para hacerla caer. Algo dentro de él se encendió. Debía separarlos.

\- **Ya basta imbécil –** como pudo, logro separarlo de la rubia, quien cayó aturdida al piso y fue auxiliada por su amiga.

\- **Esto no se queda así Ino, ME OÍSTE –** siguió gritando Choji fuera de sí mientras la señalaba, mientras Shikamaru trataba de llevarlo a los baños para tranquilizarlo – **YA ME HARTE DE TUS MAMADAS.**

 **\- Ya cierra la boca idiota** – lo callaba, no quería llamar la atención de más gente – **y ustedes largo de aquí, que no ven que su espectáculo ya acabo –** grito enojado a un grupo de jóvenes que no hacían más que tomar fotos del asunto.

En un descuido, rápidamente el Akimichi se soltó de un empujón, aunque el pelinegro no resulto del todo afectado, si le dolió, y no solo su cuerpo, que su amigo haya actuado así con el también.

- **QUÍTAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA –** sus ojos parecían de un loco, estaba fuera de si – **NO ME TOQUES NARA, TE LO ADVIERTO** – grito, mientras a rápidas zancadas, se alejó del sitio, dejándolos a todos en el más profundo estado de shock.

* * *

En las siguientes horas de clases, su mente ya no estaba presente, sino más bien repasaba una y otra vez que es lo que le podía estar sucediendo a su amigo para haber actuado de esa manera. Ino a veces era insoportable, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco era para tanto. Había tratado de localizar al castaño en las siguientes horas, solo para descubrir que se había marchado de la escuela.

Cuando la campana de fin de clase sonó, se dirigió cansado de todo a la entrada de la escuela, cuando divisó a la rubia cabeza sentada en una de las escaleras, tomando un jugo.

- **¿Bonita mañana, verdad?** – rápidamente se sentó a su costado, esperando animar un poco la alocada tarde que habían pasado.

- **No esperé ni en mis sueños que pasara esto** – aceptó la rubia.

- **¿Espera, acaso tú sueñas**? – bromeó, recordando cuando su amigo le confesó que consumía pastillas para el sueño, las cuales le hacían dormir profundamente, y claro, le borraban toda posibilidad de soñar.

\- **Cállate, tarado. ¿Y cómo esta él?**

 **\- ¿Quién, Choji? Bastante mejor, supongo.**

 **\- Es que no puedo creerlo, porque haría algo así, y todavía con Ino.**

 **\- No lo sé sinceramente, Choji estuvo actuando muy extraño a decir verdad los últimos días. Estaba realmente irritado, debiste verlo ayer en mi casa, ¿puedes creer que discutió con Toshino de la nada?** – recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior.

\- **¿Es en serio?, vaya, tal vez necesite alguien que converse con él, que le cuente sus problemas.**

 **\- Naa no creo, ¿Choji contando sus problemas?, es un chiste, verdad** – sabía que tenía razón, pero quería evitarse toda la pereza que eso implicaba.

\- **Aunque no lo creas, hasta el más duro de los duro, a veces necesita alguien con quien desfogarse.**

 **\- Como estas tan segura, geniecita –** dijo sobando su cabeza mientras la despeinaba.

- **Porque te conozco –** soltó la rubia, provocándole sentimientos de ternura, quien tras meditar en lo que había dicho, optó por abrazarla por los hombros.

Mientras veían a los demás salir con rumbo a sus autos esperándolos, o algunos, dispuestos a marcharse de pie, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que todo eso se asemejaba a su vida. Su padre y madre siempre discutiendo, temiendo el momento en que uno de los dos explote y llegue a darse terribles consecuencias. Tal vez ya era hora de confesarse y detener el problema de raíz.

* * *

Holaaaa, como se habrán dado cuenta, cada capítulo esta narrado desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes principales, y por ende el nombre del capítulo se basa en dicho personaje. Primero fue Pandora (la chica X), luego fue Temari y ahora le toca a Shikamaru. espero que les haya gustado esta historia. debo decir que es un poco larga y tendrá una segunda temporada (o como le quieran llamar. también debo decir que es un poco trágica. y tranquilos, sean pacientes, el ShikaTema pronto llegará ;). Próximo capítulo: INO.


	5. Chapter 4

Holaaa ya ovlví con un nuevo capítulo, espero ansiosa que les guste. :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ino**

El camino a casa nunca lo sintió más doloroso. Su cabeza aun retumbaba del dolor causado por una mezcla de amargura y desosiego, y claro, porque no de vergüenza.

Se palpo su aun irritado cuello, vaya que había sacado mucha fuerza tanto el para sostenerla, y ella para soportarlo. Suspiró resignada pensando el futuro que todo esto deparaba. Y peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si él la hubiera visto?

Sus recuerdos divagaron a la noche anterior hace dos días ya, casi le había parecido mentira cuando Tenten le había anunciado que de los mismos labios de Sai había salido que la rubia estaba invitada a la fiesta de bienvenida en su casa.

 ** _"Era la primera vez que la visitaba, la había visto por fuera muchas veces ya cuando a escondidas detrás de unos arbustos lo había seguido hasta verlo entrar. Y ahora, estaba ella frente al enorme espejo probándose una y mil veces tantos vestidos tuviera, no sabía exactamente como debía verse, acaso seria linda, atractiva o sexy y lujuriosa, aun no entendía que tipo de chicas le agradaban a misterioso pelinegro. Oyó a alguien entrar en la casa pero no le tomó importancia. Giró la vista hacia su buró y se detuvo pensando que ese era el gran día. De pronto sonrió extasiada delante de su imagen, cogió el par de zapatos perfectos y los acomodó junto al vestido sobre la cama, se agachó a coger el marco de foto en su mesita y antes de tomar su toalla y entrar a la ducha, dio un sonoro beso a los labios impresos del pelinegro en la imagen. Hoy serás mío. Se repitió por milésima vez"._**

Ese día sí que lo había impresionado, incluso aún más, le había conseguido robar un beso, y quien sabe que más hubiera pasado de no ser por la inesperada interrupción de aquel odioso castaño. Ahora sentía como las lágrimas le caían sobre sus blancas mejillas. Sentía que su vida ya se haba arruinado. No entendía de donde recobraría las fuerzas necesarias para ir a la escuela el próximo día. Definitivamente Sai la había observado y la había avergonzado.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ya había llegado a su casa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la acomodada estancia principal. Ella de verdad era una afortunada, pero ¿porque junto a los demás se sentía tan patética? Observó con detenimiento una foto enorme sobre la pulida chimenea y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por su mirada. Como añoraba aquella época donde no tenía que importarle nada más que ser la niña feliz que era. Las tres sonrisas tan brillantes, tan blancas y tan puras. Papá, mamá e hija, no podía pedir nada más para completar aquella perfecta familia. Una voz que parecía lejana volvió a retumbar en su oído, y de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

\- **¿Ino?** – era su madre, parecía sorprenderle verla.

\- **Ino, cariño** – esta vez era la dulce voz de su padre, al perecer había ido a visitar a su madre. Como pudo se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a fingir una enorme sonrisa.

\- **Papá** – respondió recuperando la compostura – **no sabía que estabas aquí** – sonrió

\- **Ino** – se acercó su madre – **cariño, no sabía que habías venido, que ha sucedido, ¿acaso has enfermado?** – una preocupada Samiko, ahora Green, se acercaba a tocar con cuidado la frente de su primogénita.

\- **No es nada** – se alejó sutilmente la rubia – **solo tuve una ligera descompensación.**

\- **¿Descompensación dices?** – acotó alarmado Inoichi – **¿acaso has estado dejando de comer de nuevo?** – su mirada se tornó tensa alarmando a la muchacha – **no la has estado cuidando como deberías** – ahora regañaba a su madre – **y así piensas que debería pasar todo el año viviendo aquí contigo.**

Para Ino esas escenitas era pan de cada día. Su madre y padre luchaban entre ellos por demostrar lo mejor de su ante la muchacha aunque sea lo más descabellado posible, y es que tener unos padres divorciados luchando por ganarse el amor de su única hija en común era todo lo que hacían. Para Ino estaba bien después de todo, estaba atendida, querida y sobre todo muy mimada. Sonrió con melancolía viendo a sus padres pelear y sigilosamente se dirigió a su alcoba. Era hora de un baño y una profunda siesta.

 _"Estaba caminando en línea recta por la calle central de Kensington High Street, llevaba tiempo yendo en la misma dirección sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando. Veo a Hinata al fondo de la calle riendo con algo que su estúpido novio le dice, la ignoro, no es que me caiga mal del todo pero tampoco es mi amiga. Pero ella no está sola, nunca está sola, a su lado no solo esta aquel molesto rubio sino también una figura oscura. Digo oscura porque de pronto todo alrededor se torna negro, negro y sombrío. Un escalofrío recorre mi frágil cuerpo y me sostengo a mí misma para no caer en la vereda. Miro hacia abajo y no reconozco el suelo, abajo solo hay un enorme precipicio y grito con toda mi alma mientras siento mi cuerpo desvanecerse. Es el fin, me digo a mi misma, me abrazo nuevamente y cierro los ojos tratando de que el final no sea doloroso mientras imágenes de mi vida pasada llegan a mi mente. Es toda una película de recuerdos, de agridulces recuerdos. En ellos me veo de niña, feliz, riendo siendo perseguida por mi padre. Él se ve muy contento y de pronto la felicidad se rompe cuando mi incontrolable llanto alerta a todos. He caído, he caído y me he lastimado la pierna. Mi madre corre asustada al ver la sangre y mi padre me sostiene en sus brazos para calmarme. Mi madre vuelve con un paño de agua y me lo coloca en la pierna. Sus miradas se encuentran y rápidamente rehúyen. A un lado de la estancia, tras la pared mi figura observa la escena. Soy yo, mi misma yo del presente observando detenidamente. Era tan pequeña e ingenua para entender el dolo que podían haber sentido cuando era niña, cuando no entendía nada y ellos solo peleaban. Tal vez era mucho mejor así, las cosas lejanas. Ahora están bien, al menos, mi madre conoció a un buen hombre, y no podría quejarse de nada. Una melodía triste suena, y una gota de lagrima escapa de ella, llorando otra vez, es lo mejor que sabía hacer. Una niña peli rosa esta parada delante mío, está de espaldas, por lo que no ha podido notarme, aunque yo sé que está ahí. Trato de alcanzar su mano, quiero ser su amiga, pero ella se va, me rechaza, se burla de mí y me espanta. Y yo lloro, lo único que se hacer, lloro y me sigo abrazando a mí misma mientras caigo. Temari aparece, me ve y me sonríe. Ella es rara, siempre lo he pensado, pero cuando la llegué a conocer a fondo, me di cuenta que era la persona más fabulosa, sé que será mi amiga por siempre, lo siento, desde la primera vez que toco su mano, desde la primera vez que me sonríe con total confianza, desde que me presenta a sus amigos, sé que soy parte de algo muy importante, y que no debo fallarles porque no lo harán conmigo._

 _Mi cuerpo está a punto de llegar a su final, de tocar fondo cuando siento una mano cogiendo la mía. Aun con los ojos cerrados, puedo sentir su tibia piel calzando junto a la mía. Es una mano conocida, una mano que ya he sentido antes, una mano cálida que usualmente toca la mía. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi pecho sube y baja de la conmoción. Abro lentamente los ojos de par en par esperando ver a quien me imaginaba, pero de pronto la incertidumbre se apodera de mí. ¿Y si no es la persona que esperaba?, sabía quién era, pero me daba miedo ver realmente a través de él… de todas formas, cuanto más los iba abriendo, mi vista se nublaba inmediatamente hasta perder la visión de todo. Un ruido volvió a sonar irrumpiendo todo, era un ruido fuerte y grave, más bien como un crujido. Una voz dentro de mí me pedía cariño. Una voz dentro de mí me pedía atención. Nauseas se apoderan de mi cuerpo y me veo a mi misma corriendo al baño. No recuerdo la última vez que comí. ¿Acaso lo hice en la mañana antes de ir a la escuela?, ya perdí la cuenta de lo que como cuando y de qué forma lo aprovecho, solo pienso en verme bella para todos. Me está haciendo daño, me está matando. Mi yo interior me está acuchillando justo en el medio. Siento que no puedo respirar, siento que no doy más, y de nuevo caigo en la tentación de volver a probar bocado, como y como, me atraganto, me veo a mi misma en un espejo, grande y gorda, ni siquiera me reconozco, mi boca esta manchada, está llena de toda clase de comidas y me doy nauseas"._

(DESDE AQUÍ DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE INO)

De pronto me levanto exaltada, estoy sudada y no tardo en darme cuenta que no fue más que otro sueño, no sé cuántas horas he dormido porque a mi alrededor solo hay oscuridad. Me levanto asustada y corro a aquella habitación que conozco a ojos cerrados, en la que el mayor tiempo de mi vida estoy encerrada y me agacho a abrazar a mi fiel amigo mientras dejo salir todo lo que llevo dentro de mí, le cuento todo lo que llevo, de una sola lo saco de mí, arrojo la nada que en el desayuno comí.

Son las dos de la madrugada sin embargo no puedo dormir, ya he dormido lo suficiente como para tener ganas de hacerlo. Tengo 8 llamadas perdidas en mi celular, 7 son de Temari y una es de Shikamaru. Las he visto correr, las he dejado sonar pero no tenía ganas de contestar. No era la llamada de ellos realmente la que esperaba. ¿Pero que más podía esperar?, ¿Qué él llamara? , estaba loca. Me reprendo a mí misma por tener esas ideas. Aquel maldito idiota había arruinado mi día, no solo mi día sino todo mi año escolar, y yo lo había permitido porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y ahora el muy cobarde no daría cara, era seguro. Tal vez estaría revolcándose con esa chica que había presentado en la mañana. Un papel estrujado cae al suelo desde mi amargo puño, es un dibujo que he estado trazando desde hace una media hora y ahora no es más que un papel arrugado junto a los otros que inundan mi habitación.

Me levanté con pereza de mi lila cama y me asomé por la ventana. Afuera todo estaba oscuro aún salvo la tenue luz de un farol en la terraza que apenas alumbraba el exterior. Abrí con delicadeza la mampara de vidrio que separaba la mi alcoba de la terraza cercana a mi habitación. Estaba descalza, pero sentir el suave pasto tocando mi piel despertó cada fibra sensible de mi ser. El aire otoñal toco mi rostro y mi cabello suelto rápidamente ondeó al viento. Mi casa, de dos pisos y más de 700 metros cuadrados presenta una preciosa vista frente al mar. Ubicada junto al balneario, se dispone desde la entrada de dos pisos de alto, como lugar de entrada un precioso jardín cuidado principalmente por la dedicación de mi madre. Presenta una terraza interior donde usualmente los días de verano desayunamos o simplemente tomamos el té observando los tulipanes radiantes frente al sol, o en los días más calurosos, ambas, con nuestros trajes de baño, nos refrescamos con unos batidos en nuestro comedor frente a la mediana piscina en el jardín de atrás. El lugar es lo suficiente espacioso para albergar un par de salas de estar exteriores muy aparte de las que ya tenemos dentro de la misma mansión. Pero para mí eso no es la mejor parte, la mejor parte inicia en nuestro jardín privado, aquel al que se puede acceder únicamente desde el segundo piso, puede ser desde el gran salón en medio o para mi fortuna, desde las habitaciones, la de mi madre y la mía, por supuesto incluida. Afuera todo es únicamente jardín, jardín en el suelo, jardín en las paredes, y está decorado por un lado por una hilera de rosas cultivadas desde cero por mi madre y por otro lado una pequeña mesita redonda de té con cuatro sillas, de las cuales únicamente dos son ocupadas a diario. Desde ese jardín interior, mi lugar favorito siempre fue pararme frente a la barrera de jardín-baranda que se imponía majestuosamente evitando un accidente al caer desde aquel piso. Desde ese lugar, que era toda la extensión, se podía apreciar casi al frente el mar, el mar separado únicamente por una angosta carretera. Junto al jardín una estrecha escalera lleva a un único lugar: el mar. Caminando primero por escaleras de cemento, posteriormente por un tramo de piedra hasta terminar por la hermosa madera, teníamos nuestro lugar único y exclusivo donde sentarnos y mojarnos los pies de vez en cuando. Y ahí me dirigía yo. Después de estar parada media hora contemplando el mar y sintiendo la brisa y el viento chocar contra mi rostro, decido bajar a la playa en silencio. Tan solo llevo puesto un short de tela pequeño y una camiseta algo suelta. A lo lejos observo una pareja de bañistas, al parecer están pasando un muy agradable momento. Es muy tarde pero eso no les interesa. El mar parece quieto, como sumido en un intenso sueño, ellos, ajenos a mi están riendo, están jugando, están disfrutando. No les importa nada, ni el qué dirán ni lo que el resto pensará de ellos. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así. Tan libre, tan… tan…

Suspiro y cierro los ojos. Me he quedado meditando alrededor de una hora, aun no se aclara de todo el cielo, pero a mi alrededor, en la carretera ya empieza a haber movimiento. Tengo la nariz algo tapada, tal vez no debí confiarme del clima. Mis brazos están alrededor mío abrazándome, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo así pero poco a poco me deshago. Me levanto con pereza de mi pedestal de piedra y camino regreso a mi jardín. La casa está aún quieta, Débora aún no se ha levantado. De regreso a mi habitación, recorro con la mano el platinado barandal que me salva de una caída indudablemente mortal, mientras mis dedos hacen una caminata singular. La luz fuera de mi alcoba aún sigue prendida y mi reflejo se trasluce a la mampara de vidrio que me separa. Me observo, en silencio, quieta, solo veo mi reflejo. Mis manos van a mi rostro, estoy algo demacrada, mi cabello, sin peinar y algo despeinado luce como un estropajo. Observo mi cuello, es pequeño, delgado pero corto, nunca me pareció elegante. Mis manos bajan hasta tocar mis pechos, han crecido notablemente desde hace un par de años. Me frustro un poco, realmente no desee que sea así. Mi carrera como bailarina se vio acabada cuando esto empezó a pasar, ya no era la misma, me sentía pesada por el hecho de tenerlos conmigo. Sé que muchas chicas matarían por tenerlos, pero yo no los quiero.

Mis caderas aún son anchas, me pregunto si es por el hecho de tener que soportar mis regordetes muslos. Miro a un lado frustrada, mi cintura, desearía volver atrás y recobrar mi cintura de antaño, esta no lo quiero, solo me hace sentir una cerda, gorda y fea. Me frustro en silencio, tantas dietas, tantos ejercicios y aún no han mostrado resultados, tanta entrega en esto y siento que es para nada. Definitivamente en este aspecto no puedo atraerle a nadie, ¿cómo me espero entonces que él me vea bella? A Sai siempre le atrajo las mujeres delgadas, finas y elegantes. ¿Cómo espero en este aspecto poder entrar en su lista de posibilidades?

Me reprendo a mí misma por no haber puesto la pasión suficiente en cambiar mi imagen. No puedo seguir viéndome, así que desvió la vista hacia otro lado. Mis ojos se abren de par en par sorprendidos cuando veo su rostro. No se por cuánto tiempo me ha estado observando pero me siento estúpida de solo pensarlo.

\- **Señorita** – me saluda con cierta vergüenza. La ignoro, deslizo el vidrio y me tiro a mi cama.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero un molesto ruido me h despertado. De pronto, sin permiso alguno la puerta de mi habitación se abre y alguien entra y se acerca a mi cama.

\- **Buenos días señorita** – me dice y me doy cuenta que es Débora. Abro los ojos con molestia, pero solo me queda sonreírle, ya que se ha tomado la molestia de traer mi desayuno.

\- **Buenos días Deb** – le respondo con total amabilidad, tampoco soy una ogra – **¿qué hora es?** – pregunto cuando recupero la noción del tiempo.

\- **Las 11** – me dice acercando mi bandeja. Rápidamente la aparto y como un resorte me paro en la cama. Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos, tan igual a los de ella que al parecer no se esperaba eso.

\- **¿las 11?** – pregunto inquieta recordando que tenía que ir a la escuela – **¿y se puede saber porque nadie me ha despertado?**

\- **Lo intentamos lo juro, pero cuando su madre toco su frente usted ardía en fiebre** – eso me sorprende. Vaya, tal vez en serio no debí bajar a la playa – **es por eso que justificó su inasistencia a la escuela antes de ir a su trabajo.**

\- **Ya veo** – tardo un momento en convencerla que puede retirarse y dejarme comer sola, mientras me pongo a pensar si fue lo mejor rehuir de los problemas y quedarme en casa.

Ayer me habían humillado, y realmente feo, pero tal vez si me quedaba aquí solo convencía a todos en el hecho que realmente me había afectado, cosa que era cierta, y sería la burla. Pero no, no podía dejar que piensen eso de mí, y menos humillada por ese imbécil. Sin siquiera haber tocado la bandeja, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la ducha, así me haya levantado lo más tarde que nunca, nada podía impedir que llegue a dar la cara a esa escuela.

Como era de esperar, el chofer había partido así que solo me quedaba tomar un coche que me dejara en la puerta.

El precio fue realmente excesivo teniendo en cuenta que bueno, si vivía algo lejos del lugar, pero de todos modos no importo, tenía dinero de sobra.

* * *

(DE NUEVO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DEL NARRADOR(A))

Esperó por alrededor de 10 minutos sentada en el parque de al frente a que sea la hora de salida. Se había puesto unos shorts negros ajustados y en la parte superior una blusa color aguamarina sin mangas. Su cabello estaba suelto del lado derecho cayendo en ondas rubias, mientras del izquierdo se había hecho un amago de trenza la cual se había sujetado hacia su otro lado. Sus alpargatas blancas le daban la comodidad necesaria para esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

A la 1:30 en punto pudo ver a través de sus oscuros lentes al grupo de estudiantes salir disparados. Odiaba cuando la gente se comportaba como "simios", para ella era muy vulgar cuando dejaban de verse elegantes, como usualmente lo eran los alumnos del primer grado.

Pasados 7 minutos del alboroto de fin de clase, una alta figura se asomaba a la puerta de la escuela. Pudo reconocerlo desde lejos, alto, atlético y con su peculiar coleta. Shikamaru no estaba solo, había salido con un grupo de chicos y a juzgar por cómo estaban vestidos, al parecer irían a entrenar un partido. Pero algo le llamó la atención entre el grupo de chicos. Estaban el rubio Uzumaki, que no necesitaba verlo, el simple hecho de oír su sonora risotada era la prueba necesaria que estaba entre ellos, a su lado, el pelinegro misterioso, como siempre había sido, Sasuke Uchiha permanecía callado. En el grupo también estaba Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, y el siempre dispuesto Rock Lee. Pero faltaba alguien, alguien que sin lugar a dudas no se despegaría de Shikamaru. Choji…

Volteó a ver sus sudorosas manos. En ellas pudo palpar un sencillo y barato anillo que solía llevar de vez en cuando. Realmente no pensó mucho cuando eligió ponérselo, de hecho lo hizo porque hacía juego con su short negro, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo a llevarlo puesto. En un rápido movimiento se lo quitó y lo guardó en su bolso colgado a su cuerpo, cuando al voltear a ver la entrada de nuevo, un par de ojos negros la estaban observando.

Su corazón paró por un momento y aunque traía los lentes puestos, sabía que él podía ver a través de ellos. El atlético chico al otro lado de la calle también se había quedado paralizado, mientras todos a su alrededor iban y venían, él se había parado a verla. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y el silencio se apoderó. Entreabrió los labios pensando que en cualquier momento se acercaría a hablarle, tal vez, muy lejos pero probable hasta llegaría a disculparse. Pero no, nunca despegó los suyos, en cambio giró la mirada indiferente y siguió su camino como si de nadie importante se tratase.

 ** _"Mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía la ya tibia bebida alcohólica contenida en aquel vaso. Paso los últimos 30 minutos esperando el acercamiento mientras sudaba frío de los nervios._**

 ** _A un lado, una tímida Hinata Hyuga espiaba a su novio sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, al parecer producto de una rencilla, mientras que una algo ebria Tenten le decía algo en el oído. Kio estaba cerca de la piscina conversando con una chica que no conocía, seguramente una nueva alumna, mientras Kiba, Shino y Sasuke están haciendo una absurda competencia con el alcohol. Sai, no he dejado de mirarlo desde que lo vi llegar, y sé que es y con quien ha estado por las últimas dos horas. Ahora está solo, se dirige a la cocina y la parte más arriesgada de mi da un trago largo a mi caliente bebida y tomo valor para enfrentarlo._**

 ** _Todo está oscuro, ni siquiera nos tomamos el tiempo para encender las luces, no es algo de lo que quiera pensar ahora. El escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando siento sus húmedos labios recorriendo la longitud de mi cuello, sus manos, ya las he dejado recorrer solas cualquier parte, poco me interesa ahora eso. Mis oídos se ponen agudos y aún más cuando oigo el cierre de sus pantalones correr hacia abajo y en un segundo siento ya mi feminidad húmeda. Se lo que vendrá ahora, por lo que he estado tanto esperando._**

 ** _Suelta algunas palabras en mi oído pero no puedo entenderlas, estoy tan caliente que no presto atención de absolutamente nada a mí alrededor. No me voy cuente del momento en que retira mi remera, el momento en que se aproximan a la puerta, ni mucho menos cuando el par de ojos furiosos reprochan mi indecencia"._**

\- **¿Ino?** – la voz de su rubia amiga la sacó de sus recuerdos y confundida volteó a mirarla, cuando sintió el peso de la rubia sobre ella en un abrazo – **amiga** – la acunó con cariño sabiendo lo frágil que podía ponerse – **estuve tan preocupada por ti, ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas?**

\- **Temari** – sonrió sorprendida, se había desconcentrado – **yo estuve fuera de casa** – mintió. Temari ya lo sabía.

\- **¿A si?** – decidió seguirle el juego – **y a donde se supone que fuiste.**

\- **Papá me fue a buscar a casa y salimos a pasear en el velero y regresamos en la madrugada.**

\- **¿Tu padre?** – esta vez la miro sorprendida tratando de verdad de creerle.

\- **Si, ya sabes, mamá y él en su juego tonto para demostrarme quien me quiere más** – rio aceptando eso. su padre y madre a veces se comportaban como unos niños.

\- **Vaya, eso suena bonito** – conversaban mientras caminaban rumbo al centro comercial, lugar en el que solían ir después de clases – **si tan solo mi padre me mimara tanto como el tuyo.**

\- **Seguro morirías de una diabetes** – ambas rieron por el comentario de la ojiazul mientras se perdían entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Eran las dos y media de la tarde y un par de rubias caminaba por los pasillos del moderno centro comercial en uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Londres. No era el que el mismo al que solían acudir, pero recién se había inaugurado así que decidieron dar una vuelta en este. Una de las rubias, la más baja de las dos, vestía casual, mientras la otra llevaba una falda corta, demasiado corta para considerarse apropiada en una escuela, de color azul oscuro y uno que otro pliegue dándole libertad de movimiento, una blusa blanca casi transparente, y una corbata de moño a modo de lazo. Su dorado cabello, antes agarrado en una alta coleta ahora se encontraba suelto y en su medida que le llegaba casi por debajo de los hombros. Ambas, "Queen Bee" y mejor amiga se ponían al corriente de las novedades transcurridas en la ausencia de una de ellas.

\- **Oh mira, te enteraste que han abierto un nuevo café, del que te gusta** – decía Ino mirando su celular y comprobando lo dicho.

\- **¿Maison Bertaux?** – dijo incrédula su amiga

\- **No, por supuesto. Me refería a…** \- entonces ambas fueron separadas por un tercero, quien se interpuso en medio de ambas con un abrazo.

\- **Preciosas** – el despeinado castaño se atrevió a besar en la mejilla de la alta de las dos mientras sus demás compañeros se acoplaban con sorna ante la situación

\- **Kiba** – se sorprendió Temari mientras con la palma de su mano se limpiaba el sonoro beso en modo de broma – **que están haciendo aquí chicos.**

\- **Lo logré** – repitió el castaño mirando a sus camaradas, mientras el más callado del grupo sacaba un billete de 200 soles y sin pena alguna se lo entregaba como trofeo – **gracias hermano, debes aceptar que fue limpio** – decía mientras recibía el premio y le daba un leve beso al papel.

\- **Vaya, en un principio me negué a pensar que lograras hacerlo, pero si es por la espalda como sueles hacerlo** – apareció en la multitud el peli negro de coleta alta – **cualquiera podría hacerlo.**

\- **Vamos Nara** – picó el Inuzuka – **el reto era darle un beso en el rostro y lo he conseguido, sí o no Temari** – finalizó mirando a la chica triunfal.

\- **Ustedes son un grupo de idiotas, ¿es que no saben que mejor hacer?** – puntualizó su amiga colocándose nuevamente a su lado.

\- **Bueno bueno** – intervino Kiba decidido a terminar el asunto – **propongo ir todos al bar de Shikamaru** – en una milésima de segundo se llevó una mirada tajante del mencionado, ya veía lo que planeaba – **y tranquilo Nara** – se acercó a él desafiante – **que esta vez yo invito** – y dicho esto, tiró el billete en las manos del peli negro y, entre los halagos de los chicos, y la evidente molestia de Shikamaru, el grupo se dirigió a Kensington High Street siguiendo al ganador de la apuesta.

* * *

St. N Bar. Uno de los bares más prestigiosos de todo Londres. Contaba con una cadena locales repartidos estratégicamente en toda la ciudad, y fuera de ella. El grupo decidió justamente acudir a uno regularmente concurrido, al que se le había designado al joven Nara en trabajar. Cortesía de Kiba.

Se situaron en una sala privada al fondo del local, en cuanto llegaron los trabajadores rápidamente recocieron al hijo del gerente general y se les trató de la mejor forma. Shikamaru aún se sentía fastidiado.

\- **¿Y bien?** – desvió la conversación el castaño mirando retadoramente al peli negro sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- **¿Y bien qué?** – respondió Shikamaru mirándolo con fastidio. Sabía que sus peleas con Kiba solían ser intensas y aún más ese día, cuando Kiba no aceptaba haberse dejado ganar en un encuentro amistoso con el equipo del Nara.

\- **A qué esperas, Shika** – bromeo sarcástico, conociendo el apelativo cariñoso con el que su rubia amiga solía llamarlo – **que tanto tonteas y no nos dices la carta** – su mirada cambio ahora reflejando el claro fastidio que se llevaba con el chico.

\- **Que idioteces estás hablando ahora, Kiba** – soltó Shikamaru, queriendo desviar la conversación. No quería pelear ni mucho menos a vista de los empleados de su padre.

\- **Que quiero que nos des un buen servicio** – si no fuera por la llamada de atención de Shino a ambos, Shikamaru ya hubiera saltado de su asiento irritado –

\- **Ya basta Kiba, si es para pelear que querías mi dinero me hubiera negado. Hemos venido a pasar un buen momento así que ambos cierren ya sus malditas bocas.**

\- **Deberías agradecer que no este de turno** – respondió mirando fijamente al castaño, ignorando a Shino por completo - **o hace rato hubiera sacado la basura de mi local.**

\- **¿Qué dijiste idiota?** – raídamente se levantó indignado, no temía armar una pelea ahí y ahora –

\- **Ya basta chicos** – se interpuso el rubio del grupo en medio de ambos – **Shino ha hablado, no arruinen la tarde por favor.**

\- **Shikamaru –** hablo bajo Temari cuando ambos ya habían recobrado la compostura y se habían sentado alejados – **no deberías salirte de control tan rápido, recuerda donde estamos.**

\- **Lo siento** – se disculpó con ambas mirando ahora a la otra rubia **– es solo que hoy peleamos y ya saben cómo es cuando se pone insoportable.**

\- **Te entiendo** – habló Ino – **ya olvidemos esto** – sonrió llevándose a la boca un mojito recién traído.

\- **Pensé que irían a entrenar para el partido** – volvió a intervenir Temari - **me dijiste que se habían descuidado y con lo que habían entrenado hoy no era suficiente para volver a familiarizarse con la cancha.**

\- **Es cierto** – recordó Shikamaru – **pero tú sabes cómo es Lee** – dijo mirándolo, estaba tomando un trago y al parecer ya se había emborrachado – **deseaba empezar motivado.**

\- **Así que estuvieron todos entrenando hoy** – intervino la rubia ojo azul llamando la atención de sus dos amigos.

\- **Bueno, se podría decir que la mayoría** – recordó apenado.

 ** _"El fin de turno había acabado siendo recordado por la sonora campana y Shikamaru ya había acomodado su mochila para salir a los vestidores. En su camino, una pelirroja se le atravesó y se apartó a un lado a hablar con ella._**

 ** _Al llegar a los vestidores, el entrenador principal, Asuma Sarutobi dio la bienvenida al inicio del año deportivo a su predilecto grupo mientras explicaba los nuevos cambios y pautas. Recalcó las fechas de los partidos y los contrincantes y como sería el método de entrenamiento el cual había cambiado. En pleno discurso un atolondrado Naruto había llegado tarde y se había disculpado. Miró a su alrededor, estaba todo el equipo titular completo, excepto uno._**

 **- _Shikamaru_ _–_ _se acercó Asuma mientras el chico guardaba su ropa de muda en su casillero_ _– que ha pasado con tu compañero, por qué motivo no ha venido. Saben que el primer día es el más importante,_**

 **- _Honestamente no lo sé maestro_ _–_ _respondió el pelinegro confundido y meditando_ _– si me permite iré a buscarlo, debe haberse entretenido con alguna tontería._**

 **- _Ya déjalo Shikamaru_ _–_ _cortó Asuma con un semblante enojado –_ _si él ha decidido no venir es cosa suya. Las pautas ya fuero dichas y las normas impartidas. A fin del día colgaré la lista para sus entrevistas así que si tu compañero no viene a verme hasta ese momento, que se considere fuera_ _– y dicho esto se alejó dejando al Nara con un mal sabor"._**

\- **¿La mayoría?** – la voz de Ino lo trajo de vuelta

\- **Si, Choji no estuvo** – aceptó tristemente

\- **¿Choji?** – esta vez Temari miró con cierto tacto a Ino, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido el día anterior – **Ino…**

\- **Descuida** – restó importancia la rubia.

\- **Ino** – esta vez Shikamaru tomó conciencia y sujetó la mano de la rubia, su gran amiga de la infancia – **sé que no hablé al respecto contigo pero si me importó mucho lo que sucedió ayer. Discúlpalo, él es un idiota solo que a veces aparenta no serlo.**

\- **Descuida Shikamaru, en serio** – rio desganada

\- **No, es que no lo sé la verdad, últimamente ha estado actuando muy raro, y lo digo yo, su mejor amigo. Ahora, de alguna manera solo busca evitarme y…** \- se tocó la sien – **ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.**

\- **Es cierto –** añadió Temari – **ha estado evitando a todo el mundo** – ahora giró a mirar a su amiga – **yo realmente lamento lo que pasó** – añadió con pena – **pero siento que ese no es Choji.**

\- **Tranquilo Lee, estas causando demasiado alboroto –** las voces de Naruto y Shino los sacaron de su conversación privada. Lee ya estaba de pie cantando por lo alto **– vamos, que solo causaremos más problemas a Shikamaru.**

\- **¿Shikamaru? –** habló el castaño **– hemos venido a pasar un buen rato.**

\- **Sí, pero tú sabes, Shikamaru no está de buenas con su viejo ahora, y venir así, y causar alboroto, de seguro se ganará una buena pelea por culpa de este –**

\- **¿Estas peleado con tu padre Shikamaru? –** le pregunto Ino a su amigo, no estaba enterada de nada de eso **\- ¿Por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?**

\- **No es nada la verdad, están exagerando-**

\- **Vamos vamos que pasa preciosas** – se acercó Kiba a separar al grupo – **hay suficientes chicos para todas, no sé qué tanto le ven a este imbécil** – sus miradas nuevamente llegaron retadoras. Esta vez Shikamaru, en lugar de levantarse furioso, decidió cerrar los ojos con cansancio. Kiba lo había tenido molestando todo el día y ya estaba colmado, había dejado pasar casi todo lo que le había dicho, pero ya no pudo, así que añadió burlesco.

\- **Ya veremos quién es el idiota en una semana Kiba, ¿te parece?** – rápidamente el castaño al oír aquello entendió la indirecta y volteó desencajado a mirar – **en una semana serán las pruebas para elegir al equipo…**

\- **¿Y eso qué?** \- apuntó desafiante – **acaso dudas que pueda ingresar. Por favor, Nara, he estado en este equipo desde que tengo memoria.**

\- **Nadie ha dicho que dude de eso, "Inuzuka"** – esta vez el modo de referirse no fue lo más amigable posible – **sé que eres bueno y conseguirás un cupo** – su mirada indiferente en ese momento cambio radicalmente a un Shikamaru mirando atento a su presa – **pero nunca tanto como conseguir quitarme el puesto de capitán del equipo.**

\- **Pero que dices idiota** – rápidamente se levantó desafiante, pero al mirar a su alrededor y ver a sus amigos ya a su costado previniendo cualquier cosa, se hizo el desentendido y sonrió peligrosamente – **vamos Nara, todos sabemos que es imposible, has estado al mando por muchas temporadas**

\- **¿y?** – levantó una ceja el pelinegro – **o es que acaso te da miedo intentarlo.**

\- **No digas estupideces** – se acercó aún más a él – **la única razón por la que tienes ese título es gracias a la ayuda de Asuma** – a su alrededor el asombro de todos no se hizo esperar, esa era una acusación muy grande.

\- **¿eso crees?** – retó Shikamaru, quien parecía que no le importaba lo dicho por su camarada, o eso quería aparentar – **vamos Kiba, te daré una semana para que te prepares y logres vencerme**

\- **Sabes que puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo**

\- **Por eso mismo te reto** – todos alrededor los miraban aterrados, incluso un algo ebrio Lee, el equipo no podía pelear de esa forma o solo arruinaría las cosas.

\- **Y que gano yo si soy me corono como nuevo capitán** – levantó la ceja el castaño interesado en la oferta

\- **¿Qué ganas?** – rio Shikamaru – **es un chiste verdad. Ganarás todo lo que yo obtengo. Sé que lo deseas Kiba, tendrás el título, el honor, el poder. Todo lo que tú quieras estará a tus manos.**

\- **Es tentador pero… no me es suficiente** – Ino miraba triste la escena, Shikamaru no solía descontrolarse, pero debía aceptar que cuando Kiba se proponía podía ser realmente odioso – **te quiero oír pedir disculpas públicas** – el pelinegro abrió los ojos analizando lo dicho, no comprendía **– se lo que piensas, no hay razón para disculpas púbicas** – sonrió malicioso – **pero mi honor está en juego y mi popularidad "amigo", así que quiero que admitas delatante de todos que yo soy mejor que tú, en todo** – Naruto se encontraba a su lado con el puño cerrado de la impotencia. Odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban, no era la primera vez. Conocía a Kiba, sabía que no se rendiría ni menos permitiría que su orgullo quede por los suelos, era tan igual a él, pero ahora simplemente no era prudente. No con Shikamaru. Cuando se proponía podía ser arrogante, pero era su capitán, el capitán histórico del equipo, el metódico, el calculador, el analista, el estratega. Era la mente de todos, y no podía perder de esa manera su lugar. Ni mucho menos Kiba, sabía que Shikamaru era muy superior a éste, y eso temía. Aún no había dicho la regla para Kiba…

La cabeza del pelinegro permanecía agachada, mirando el suelo, analizando dichas palabras. El ambiente estaba tenso, todos suponían que había sido un golpe bajo para alguien como Shikamaru. El siempre había sido considerado el líder de los varones, el más popular de los chicos, el que robaba la mirada de la mayoría de las féminas de la escuela, y de todos los lugares donde pasara. Hacer algo como lo que proponía Kiba no solo sería jugar con su propio honor sino quitarle todo lo que había logrado en ese tiempo, su título, su dignidad, todo. Veían que el chico no la estaba pasando bien, sería una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Pero no…

Shikamaru entonces levantó la cabeza, y para el asombro de todos, llevaba su particular mirada hastiada cuando alguien sobrepasaba su límite de tolerancia de "idiotez", mezclada con la mayor indiferencia, y claro, su tan representativa sonrisa de medio lado, como si empezara a divertirle el "juego".

\- **Acepto** – los ojos de todos se abrieron del asombro. Shikamaru no podía ir en serio…

\- **Shikamaru no** – intervino rápidamente Naruto – **no le hagas caso, solo está bromeando, verdad idio…**

\- **Silencio Naruto** – lo mandó a callar rápidamente

\- **Shika** – Temari dirigió su mirada al peli negro, no podía hablar en serio – **eres el capitán del equipo, no puedes dejarlo…**

\- **Si "Shika", hazle caso a tu Temarita** – miró desafiante, ganándose una mirada repudiadora del par de rubias – **que sería del equipo sin su eterno capitán. Déjate de idioteces, el equipo no cambiaría sin ti de todas formas, no eres una pieza esencial**

\- **¿Que estamos haciendo?, unas ganaditas a ver quién insulta mejor. Déjate de tanta palabrería Kiba, y demuestra de que estas hecho en la cancha, no aquí con tu floro barato.**

\- **Bien –** respondió Kiba **\- Mi segunda y última condición es que el árbitro sea alguien imparcial aquí** – sabía que si Asuma arbitrara, él estaba perdido, porque en primer lugar Asuma tenía mucha más confianza en Shikamaru que en cualquier otro, y además porque a él no le caída Asuma **– alguien como…** \- dijo mirando a su alrededor pensativo – **Lee.**

\- **¿Qué?** – un callado Shino ahora al fin había intervenido, esos dos estaban comportándose como un par de niños y ponían en juego la estabilidad que tanto le había costado al equipo – **vamos, dejen de comportarse como un par de niñitas, no tienen por qué meternos en esto chicos.**

\- **Nadie te ha metido en la conversación Shino** – vociferó Kiba, ganándose el asombro y enojo de su compañero – **que dices Lee, ¿aceptas?**

\- **Es injusto, sabes que Lee no está en sus cabales** – Naruto trataba de evitar aquello a toda costa – **vamos Lee, no le hagas caso, no tienes que intervenir en esto.**

\- **Yo…** \- un sonrojado y algo mareado Lee apenas prestaba atención a la situación, pero sí de entrenar y futbol se tratara, estaría dispuesto en todo – **claro chicos, pueden contar conmigo.**

\- **Ay vamos, no es posible** – se tocaba la cabeza Naruto – **se supone que debías parar esto.**

\- **¿Por qué querría eso?**

\- **Ya chicos en serio** – se levantó Ino al percatarse de una figura enteando al Bar por otra puerta – no creo que sea momento para disuctir esto, mejor porque no piensan mejor las cosas y las hablan calmados

\- **Ya deja de defenderlo Ino** – ya poco le podía importar su quedaba mal delante de las chicas – **siempre lo estás haciendo, las dos lo están haciendo** – señaló al par de rubias – **dejen que el bebito decida por sí mismo.**

\- **Bien** – intervino el mencionado – **acepto tus términos** – la sonrisa de su oponente no se hizo esperar, por otro lado Shikamaru ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padre a unos metros, observándolo en cada movimiento.

\- **Vaya, gracias entonces capitán** – se burló el castaño – **ya vamos, es tu turno de dar tus condiciones, de todas formas las aceptaré sin dudar, porque seré yo el que gane** – Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado y luego se burló del castaño, irritándola aún más.

\- **Yo no necesito dar más de una condición Inuzuka** – sentenció – **solo tengo un para darte.**

\- **Suéltala entonces, imbécil –**

\- **Y espero que cumplas lo que tú mismo dijiste, entrenar duro, porque después de esto no tendré piedad de ti. Es tu confianza misma la que necesitarás** – todos lo miraron extrañados, un astuto Sasuke, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todos miraba receloso, entendiendo entonces lo que su capitán quería explicarle – **porque si no logras ganarme… será mejor que te despidas de todo, porque estarás fuera del equipo, en todas las formas posibles** – el asombro de todos no se hizo esperar, no podía estar pasando. Kiba era alguien importante, una pieza principal, no podía jugar con su permanencia de esa manera.

\- **¿Qué?** – saltó Sasuke un tanto preocupado, aunque claro por el equipo – **no puedes hacer eso Shikamaru, es injusto para Kiba** – el mencionado seguía callado congelado, estar fuera del equipo, por lo que tanto lucho y su mayor sueño, era lo último que pudo haberse imaginado.

\- **¿Por qué?** – sentenció un desinteresado Shikamaru, dando la vuelta y llevándose consigo a Temari e Ino – **porque no podría hacerlo, de todas formas** – miró burlesco a un aún sorprendido Kiba – **tengo a Asuma de mi lado, el entrenador y máxima autoridad del equipo** – la sonrisa burlona irritó a su compañero, quien rápidamente levantó los puños amargado.

\- **¿Qu…**

\- **Silencio** – lo calló Shikamaru, aun su padre lo observaba por lo bajo **– ya no hay más que decir, compañero.** **Tú mismo aceptaste el trato antes de siquiera plantearlo, eres un hombre de palabra, ¿no es cierto?**

\- **Yo… claro que lo soy…**

\- **Entonces, está cerrado** – se dio la vuelta y avanzó unos pasos – **y si no les importa, el bar para ustedes ya ha cerrado, así que largo.**

\- **Shikamaru** – Naruto intentó aproximarse, pero fue detenido por el peli negro rápidamente –

\- **Y descuida, Kiba, que la cuenta ya la he cancelado.**

Y se alejó con el par de rubias, dejando a sus compañeros con el corazón en la mano. El equipo era una de las cosas más valiosas que todos tenían, y con Kiba fuera, empezaría la decadencia.

Pasó cerca de donde se hallaba su padre, y una fugaz mirada de parte de ambos fue suficiente para entender lo que el mayor de ellos pensaba. Su hijo junto a todos aquellos vagos, no iba en buenos pasos.

* * *

Holaaa este es el nuevo capítulo. He estado tratando de no tardar tanto en subirlos, y ya pronto colgaré el siguiente, que prometo no pasará de esta semana. obviamente será CHOJI el título, y entonces entenderemos tal vez que es lo que le puede estar pasando. ¿Ustedes que creen?. Comenten que les pareció este nuevo capítulo, sus opiniones al respecto y criticas positivas. Gracias por leerle y comentarme a las que lo hacen. Gracias, adioos. Gaabs.


	6. Chapter 5

Holaaa, al fin el nuevo capítulo se que son un poquito largos voy aprocurar hacerlos mas cortitos aunque no quiero que luego se haga demasiado largo todo, hay cositas que siguen igual y otras que se han agregado:

ya saben que - **esto negrito** \- son las conversaciones, y _**e sto ****a** **sí en cursiva y subrayado **_son los pensamientos, de igual forma si **_solo esta así, sin subrayado_** , es porque es un recuerdo, ahora se agregó a esto, * _ **así con estrellitas***_ , que son los mensajes de texto. en fin espero que les guste, un saludo.

AAAAA VERDAD, HAY UNA CANCIÓN QUE SALE AL INICIO, PARA LOS INTERESADOS: **TRUE- SPANDAU BALLET** ;) ASÍ SE LLAMA

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Choji**

Huh huh huh hu-uh huh

So true funny how it seems  
always in time, but never in line for dreams.  
head over heels when toe to toe.  
this is the sound of my soul,  
this is the sound.  
i bought a ticket to the world,  
but now i've come back again.  
why do i find it hard to write the next line?  
oh i want the truth to be said.

Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
i know this much is true.  
huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
i know this much is true.

With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue  
dissolve the nerves that have just begun.  
listening to marvin (all night long.)  
this is the sound of my soul,  
this is the sound.  
always slipping from my hands,  
sand's a time of its own.  
take your seaside arms and write the next line.  
oh i want the truth to be known.

Huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
i know this much is true.  
huh huh huh hu-uh huh  
i know this much is true.

El amargo líquido corría quemando su garganta a su paso. Alrededor, el humo blanco invadía la estancia mientras un par de colillas de cigarro se hallaban tiradas en la sucia alfombra gris. Junto al lavado había botellas rotas y vacías, consumidas ese día, y los días anteriores. Las blancas paredes solo le provocaban un profundo dolor de cabeza que para él únicamente se contrarrestaba con oír la melodiosa voz de Tony Hadley tocar una de sus piezas favoritas. La misma que había sonado una y otra vez por las últimas dos horas. Cerró los ojos exhalando una vez más el blanco humo y sonrió para sí pensando en todas las locuras que pudieran pasarle por la cabeza en menos de un minuto. Tenía un gran récord.

Se levantó con dificultad del blanco suelo y apoyó su mano por un momento en el frío inodoro, mientras recobraba el poco aire que quedaba dentro de la gran habitación. Exhaló una última vez y se levantó por completo. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y solo le quedó mantenerse de pie sostenido. Se acercó al espejo empañado y se miró detenidamente. El solía ser un chico realmente guapo, nariz perfilada, ni gruesa ni delgada, labios en la medida indicada. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado gracias a su trabajo físico diario que se encargaba de realizar en su propio domicilio y sus salidas a correr todas las mañanas sin falta. Todo eso hasta hace un par de meses atrás, cuando decidió cambiar abruptamente. Ahora por su frente se asomaban granos pequeños, ya que no se cuidaba de lo que comía. Un leve tono oscuro aparecía debajo de sus ojos y un tono rojizo aparecía en los mismos. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el lavado, mientras con sus manos sostenía su cabeza y por su mente se repetía la siguiente estrofa de la canción.

I bought a ticket to the world,  
but now i've come back again.  
why do i find it hard to write the next line?  
oh i want the truth to be said.

Exhaló nuevamente mientras por décima vez veía su rostro en el reflejo. ¿Quién era ese tipo que aparecía delante de él? Definitivamente otra persona. No le gustaba actuar, no le gustaba aparentar, siempre se había comportado tal y como era delante de los demás, pero después de entender que como era no era apreciado, se había propuesto cambiar. Pero tal vez no del modo que debió hacerlo.

Se retiró del baño de su habitación y se dirigió al salón. Cogió un cigarro a la mitad y dio una calada antes de soltar el preciado humo de su boca. De no ser por haber mandado a apagar el sistema de aspersión en el baño su diversión hace rato hubiera acabado. Pero ahora estaba en el salón.

Huh huh huh hu-uh huh

\- **Huh Huh Huh Hu-uh huh** – cantó en voz algo alta.

i know this much is true.

\- **I know this much is true** –

huh huh huh hu-uh huh

\- **Huh Huh Huh Hu-uh huh** – rió en silencio.

i know this much is true.

\- **I know this much is true** – caló nuevamente el cigarro.

Lentamente vestido únicamente con su bata dorada dio vueltas por la estancia al compás de la canción. La disfrutaba.

\- **_No puedo creer que escuches esto viejo, debes sentirte avergonzado – se burló el pelinegro sujetando el preciado disco para el castaño._**

\- **_Ya deja de molestar Shikamaru – le arrebató el disco mientras lo colocaba con sumo cuidado en su equipo nuevo – ya sabes que…_**

\- **_Si si… es una de tus canciones favoritas – terminó la frase en tono cansino – pst. Patético._**

This much is true.

\- **This much is true – canto nuevamente**

I know, i know, i know this much is true

\- **I know, I know, I know this much is true** – cuando terminó la última frase, dio una exagerada reverencia a modo de despedida a su inexistente público mientras repetía una y otra vez gracias, en todas las direcciones posibles. Finalmente se puso de pie, dio una última y larga calada, y empinándose sobre sus pies, acercó el cigarro al detector, el cual se encendió en una luz roja brillante y en menos de un segundo soltó agua por todos lados. Su cabello se empapó y su bata de dormir cedió, quedando únicamente desnudo mientras cerraba los ojos y reía en voz alta. Es lo que quería y necesitaba, un pequeño baño de su libertad.

* * *

Una par de huevos y un tocino se freían en la sartén. Al costado en la enorme pantalla de más de 75 pulgadas se anunciaban las noticias. Al parecer, un maniático había irrumpido en una ópera y había asesinado a dos personas. Parecía un crimen pasional más que cualquier cosa.

El castaño vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos se servía en una taza un poco de leche. La cocina americana le permitía poder mirar la televisión mientras realizaba esta acción. Un bostezo sonoro salió de su boca y sin darse cuenta un par de chorros del líquido mojaron el suelo. Se agachó con un trapo para limpiar el ensuciadero y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

El roedor, al verlo imponente delante de él solo huyó.

\- **¡Ajáa!** – gritó poniéndose de pie – **te encontré**.

Rápidamente soltó el trapo y de un salto persiguió a su castaño roedor por toda la estancia.

\- **Crees que eres más rápido que yo ¿eh?** – repetía mientras trataba de cogerlo – **te equivocaste amiguito, soy el puto amo del atletismo.**

El roedor corría y se escondía en todo lo que hallaba a su paso en la gran estancia, hasta que se vio frenado en su andar cuando un gorro fue colocado sobre él, acorralándolo.

\- **Ya está** – respiró agitado – **vaya, sí que me hiciste correr Harry, eres un chico muy malo –** aún recuperando el aliento, se dirigió hacia otra estancia, donde era al parecer su escritorio y colocó al roedor en una vitrina, junto a su rueda – **y que preocupado me tuviste estos días.**

El día no se veía tan soleado, así que opto por llevar aparte de su chaqueta una casaca más encima. Luego de bajar por el ascensor y salir al recibidor, donde Brickton le dio el saludo de buenos días, recordó amargamente que no tenía auto. Se maldijo por dentro. No le quedaba otra que tomar un auto.

* * *

\- **Choji** – se acercó una pálida chica de corto cabello morado – **te estuve buscando.**

\- **Ajisai** – saludó el chico levemente extraño – **sí, yo me hice un poco tarde.**

\- **Descuida no hay problema, aun podemos coordinar** – se acercó a tocarlo, pero el chico, como nunca antes hizo, se apartó rechazando su tacto. Esto sorprendió a la chica, a quien le dolió el rechazo – **Choji.**

\- **Realmente me hice tarde, no tengo tiempo de hablar ahorita** – y dicho esto siguió su camino, mientras sentía como un extraño sentimiento de ira y malestar lo invadía poco a poco.

Se dirigió sin prestar atención a las voces femeninas y también masculinas que en su andar lo saludaban, tenía algo en mente y no quería distraerse con nada. Llegó finalmente a su casillero junto al salón de música y luego de introducir su clave, lo abrió. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver la presencia de aquel tesoro que tanto había estado buscando el día anterior, y cuando al fin pudo comprobar que ahí estaba, lo tomó, lo colocó en su mochila, y luego de guardar uno que otro libro, la cerró.

El sonido del timbre anunciando el inicio de la primera clase lo condujo directo al ala norte del edificio y luego de ingresar y sentarse al final, se echó en su carpeta dispuesto a descansar.

El golpe de un libro sobre su cabeza lo trajo a la realidad.

\- **Levántate torpe** – se dirigió a él Shikamaru, su amigo – **en breve llegará el profesor.**

\- **Déjame en paz** – vociferó regresando a su posición original.

\- **Vamos Choji, que ha pasado, Ajisai me dijo que la habías evitado.**

Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual lo hizo y una leve capa de sudor lo invadió.

 ** _"_** ** _El día anterior por la noche la lluvia había echo estragos en su cuerpo que deambulaba sin rumbo fijo por la principal avenida. Esperaba sinceramente encontrar algún bar no tan concurrido en el cual sumergirse, esperando no chocar con nadie conocido. Esa mañana había despertado con el chip nuevo en su mente, debía cambiar, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero las horas habían pasado y la ansiedad ya se había apoderado de él. Sintió como sus manos sudaban y todo él por dentro ardía, odiaba esa sensación así que entró lo más que pudo al primer bar que vio._**

 ** _Tenía la pinta de un prostíbulo de mala muerte, no estaba tan animado para entrarle al show ni tampoco quería llamar la atención, o le pedirían su identificación. Sentado lejos del espectáculo se fumó un cigarrillo y meditó. Las chicas se acercaban a ofrecerle bebida y el había aceptado por simple cortesía. En el fondo sabía que no podía, había escuchado el peligro que se corría por juntar ambas sustancias, y no quería ello. Una bella rubia bailaba una sensual canción mientras se iba poco a poco despojando se sus prendas. Sin previo aviso, el recuerdo de una rubia conocida le invadió._**

 ** _(recuerdo dentro del recuerdo XD)_**

 ** _"_** ** _La había visto desde que llegó a ese lugar. Debió admitir que le dolió el no haber sido invitado en persona pero de todas maneras no se lo quería perder, no es que le agradara demasiado el chico, pero sabía al menos que ella iría sin pensarlo. Y ahí estaba, de pie junto a la piscina, desde el exterior observándola, como una miserable rata. Por dios, Harry se avergonzaría si se enterara. Y ahí estaba ella, tan linda y a la vez tan estúpida como siempre, siempre tras ese gran idiota sonriéndole, por alguna pendejada que haya soltado. Pero de pronto él se acerca, lo suficiente a ella como para ya sentir su cuerpo vibrar de ira, como todo iba quemándole y únicamente se le venía a la cabeza el deseo de partirle la cara. Temari no estaba, no sabía si no había ido o aun no llegaba, de todas formas, su rubia amiga se encontraba sola, sola con ese imbécil. Había planeado durante media hora acercarse sin causar la cuarta guerra mundial, pero ahora todo había sido en vano, Sai ya la había atrapado y separarlo de él sí que sería complicado._**

 ** _De un momento a otro todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda, Ino lo había besado, literalmente se había arrojado a él, y el chico, algo motivado, viendo la oportunidad no dudó en seguirle la corriente. Hubiera ido a separarlos de haber podido, porque ganas no le faltaron, sin embargo algo lo detuvo, algo lo sujeto de los pies y le impidió dar si quiera un paso: su orgullo._**

 ** _Sin medir las consecuencias entonces se había embriagado, había tomado y tomado viendo a la odiosa parejita darse amor todo el rato, que más podía hacer de todas formas._**

 ** _Sakura, quien parecía tan ebria o peor que él se acercó a pedirle un baile, el cual poco pudo importarle, así que como pudo la rechazó y caminó hacia otro lado, pero al volver a ver a la rubia lujuriosa, esta ya se había ido, y lo peor, con el chico._**

 ** _Rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a buscarla, para su suerte pudo verla, pero se esfumó tras entrar a una habitación junto al pelinegro. En ese momento todo Choji ardió de rabia y celos, esa idiota lograba salirse con la suya cuando quería. Se aproximó primero rudamente a la puerta por la que la pareja había desaparecido anteriormente, sin embargo luego lo reconsidero así que sigilosamente se aceró a espiarlos. Estaba entrecerrada y aunque no se atrevía a abrirla y verlos, oír sus voces y lo que hacían simplemente lo colmaron. Sin poder esperar más abrió de un tirón la puerta"._**

 ** _De vuelta al burdel, dio un primer trago, no le importó, a la mierda el peligro, a la mierda las recomendaciones, a la mierda el chip de cambio, a la mierda todo. Buscaría a alguna prostituta. Justo cuando ya iba por el segundo y su cabeza daba vueltas, el vibrar de su celular lo irritó. Suponía que sería Ajisai, esa molesta niña. Sabía que estaba atraída por él, pero poco podía importarle ella, ni siquiera a estas alturas recordaba si se había acostado o no con ella, de todas formas debía entender que no le interesaba. Pero lastimosamente justo el primer día el profesor de economía les había asignado una tarea, y para colmo de los males le había tocado con ella, ahora tenía sus llamadas perdidas las cuales a propósito ignoró todo el santo día. Sin siquiera mirar la pantalla se decidió a poner fin a la situación._**

\- **_Que quieres – bramó molesto y algo ebrio –_**

\- **_¿Qué quiero? – se oyó una áspera voz al otro lado de la línea – que crees tú que quiero._**

\- **_Papá – se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error, a su maldita hora lo había pillado._**

\- **_Se puede saber que estás haciendo – su voz calmada cargada de ira únicamente aumentaban el escalofrío en el chico, sonaba tan amenazante como de costumbre – que has hecho desde la última vez que hablamos_**

\- **_Yo… - se tocó la cabeza pensando en que decir, había sido pillado por sorpresa y ni si quiera el efecto del alcohol podía disimularse._**

\- **_¿estás ebrio acaso? – ladró en voz baja amenazante – que mierda es esa música que se oye a lo lejos. Choji, dime dónde estás._**

\- **_En el hotel padre, donde más podía estar_**

\- **_No me mientas – gritó entonces su progenitor descubriéndolo – ¿estás en un burdel acaso? – el chico entonces se congeló y se quedó callado sin entender cómo es que había acertado. ¿acaso había mandado a alguien?, miró a todos lados, paranoico. El silencio fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas de su padre – maldita sea Choji, reverendo tarado, ¿es que no puedes pensar en algo que no sea alcohol y prostitutas? ¡TENÍAS QUE SER HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE! – grito fuera de sí asustando al chico. Un creciente odio se apoderó de la mirada del castaño, odiaba cuando se refería a él de esa manera – eres un zángano bueno para nada, eso me pasa por seguir confiando en ti – al no oír la voz de su hijo supo que lo tenía asustado así que para poner un punto final a la conversación agregó – no te basta con que te haya echado de la casa, sino que ahora has decidió ir a vivir de burdel en burdel como una cucaracha. ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! Escúchame bien por última vez niño, escúchame que no pienso volver a repetirlo. Te quiero lo más lejos posible de mi casa y si has decidido alejarte también de tu habitación en el hotel házmelo saber así no tengo que seguir manteniéndote con lo caro que me sale que atiendan a tus caprichos. Vete al hotel y será mejor que permanezcas ahí hasta que recuperes la conciencia, te quiero dentro estudiando, ya que me estas demostrando que para guiar la compañía no sirves en nada, solo me traes pérdidas y dolores de cabeza, así que hazme el favor de terminar en buenos términos ese maldito año y luego puedes largarte a hacer lo que quieras, pero no dejaré que dejes mi nombre por los suelos. Esta es la última advertencia Choji, ¡LA ULTIMA! No esperes que llegue para ponerte en tu lugar porque sabes bien que lo vas a lamentar – y dicho esto, cortó la comunicación con el muchacho, quien ya se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa suspirando._**

 ** _Antes de pasar por el hotel se dirigió al otro lado de la ciudad, donde un alto chico de cabello claro ya lo esperaba con su pedido especial._**

 ** _Llegó a la habitación y tiró su polera negra, de su mochila sacó una hamburguesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina sacó una botella de jugo y se dispuso a cenar mientras prendía la televisión. Meditó todo el rato en las palabras de su padre hace rato y llego a una única conclusión: era un idiota._**

 ** _Se dirigió a su baño cuando empezó a sentir de nuevo esa desagradable sensación carcomerle. Se sentó en el retrete pensando que en algún momento pasaría, pero entonces, recordando el premio que llevaba en su mochila, decidió disfrutar más su noche. Y su bien amigo Tony Hadley estaba dentro"._**

\- **Akimichi** – una lejana voz oyó acercarse **– Choji Akimichi** , levántese.

\- **Vamos viejo, no quieres ganarte una falta en la primera semana** – volteó a un lado para ver la cara de su somnoliento amigo, quien lo guiaba con sus ojos a otro lado, cuando pudo dirigirse al punto, observó los enfurecidos ojos de Iruka, su profesor de geografía, acercarse a llamarle la atención.

\- **Que sucede Akimichi, ¿acaso las vacaciones no fueron suficientes?** – Iruka a su costado lo obligó a irse al baño a darse un lavado, quizá de ese modo se le quitaría le sueño – **no demore.**

Se dirigió con desgano por los pasillos de la escuela mientras tarareaba una canción, en su cabeza estaba pasando todo un concierto de rock and roll mientras sentía como su temperatura jugaba con él y subía y bajaba a su antojo. Nuevamente esa horrible sensación de ira lo llenó. Se detuvo un momento a recostarse sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que podía soportar, mientas oía una perfecta sincronía de su taquicárdico corazón. _**¿Qué diablos me está pasando?**_ Se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de calmarlo, pero era casi imposible, de un momento a otro sentía que con las justas era capaz de respirar por sus fosas nasales, así que no le quedó otra que abrir un poco la boca. Pasaron un par de minutos para que su respiración se vuelva a controlar así como también los latidos de su corazón, sin embargo ese sabor amargo y esa pesada ansiedad, solo lo impulsaron a salir corriendo de ahí directo a los baños, tal vez Iruka tenía razón, un chorro de agua helada le calmaría esa desagradable sensación. A paso rápido se dirigió a los servicios ignorando la mirada inquieta, curiosa y hasta por momentos algo temerosa de los demás alumnos que transitaban los pasillos, de todos modos el simplemente ignoraba todo, mientras un sinfín de incoherencias pasaban por su mente. Estaba a punto de doblar una esquina cuando se topó con una rubia conocida.

\- **Cho…** – alzó la voz al impacto, sintiendo sus libros caer y por inercia se agachó a recogerlos, sin esperar aquella contestación de su supuesto amigo.

\- **Por qué no te fijas** – y sin más, sin un perdón, cosa que aunque haya estado bien difícilmente podría pasar, pero al menos una mirada, nada le dirigió el castaño. La dejó ahí sentada con todo su material regado. Temari estaba anonadada.

* * *

Tiró la puerta ni bien llegó al baño, adentro un par de alumnos de primero se hicieron a un lado despavoridos. La mirada del castaño era tan inquietante que podría dejar paralizado a quien osara mirarlo, pero a él no le importaba el resto, ni bien entro poco le importó la presencia de los demás, se dirigió a un espejo y se miró por un largo momento.

Konohamaru y Udon, un par de alumnos que apenas cursaban el primer año ya sabían todo acerca de la fama de aquel joven, aunque usualmente anduviera con una sonrisa en su rostro, les asustaba que justo en ese momento estuviera de malas. Observaron cómo estatuas a través del espejo al joven castaño, quien seguía absorto mirándose, a la vez que la expresión de su rostro seguía marcando un evidente enfado. Mostraba sus perfectos dientes, aunque ese gesto no se debía particularmente a una sonrisa. Se pasaron por un momento tratando de entender porque estaría tan irritado, cuando se dieron cuenta que poco a poco el castaño fue desviando su mirada – aún a través del espejo – a la de ellos. Esa asesina mirada fue suficiente para que entendieran que tenían menos de tres segundos para esfumarse, si no querían meterse en problemas.

Cuando al fin se sintió solo abrió abruptamente el grifo y con la ayuda de su mano logró refrescarse la parte posterior de su cuello. Se sintió algo más aliviado, empezaba a sentir que hacía efecto. Definitivamente debo cambiar el chip. Sin embargo, algo dentro no quería recuperarse, se sentía tan débil como si hubiera estado enfermo así que decidió ingresar a un cubículo para reposar un momento.

\- **Pero quien rayos hizo esto** – la voz de un estudiante que acababa de entrar lo hizo volver al mundo. Se había quedado un momento absorto pensando en cómo había conocido a Hidan, y recordó que había dejado el grifo abierto – **genial, tendremos que llamar al conserje antes que se hago todo un ensuciadero.**

\- **Ya déjalo, Kidomaru** – interino un segundo chico – **para eso les pagamos. Oh maldición** – el chico había gritado cuando uno de sus papeles accidentalmente cayó en el charco de agua – **genial, ahora tendré que trascurrir todo de nuevo.**

\- **Para que te tomas tantas molestias** – Choji no podía sentirse más irritado, poco le importaba escuchar tan absurda charla – **recién estamos entrando, no hay necesidad de ser rígidos desde un inicio**

\- **¿Rígido yo?, vamos, sabes que únicamente asisto a esa clase para poder contemplarla um rato.**

\- **¿Eh?** – genial, ahora la conversación se desviaría a un romance no correspondido. El castaño estaba a punto de salir del cubículo y hacer presencia, cuando las siguientes palabras del otro chico llamaron enormemente su atención – **oh, te refieres a Ino.**

\- **Ino, por supuesto que es Ino, esa pequeña delicia dorada, rayos, si tan solo tuviera un poco de valor para poder acercarme y ganarla**

\- **De seguro te rechazaría como a los otros muchos que lo han intentado** – se burló su amigo. Esto también formó una leve sonrisa en Choji, le gustaba en alguna forma ese peculiar aspecto de la rubia.

\- **Cállate idiota, no te burles, ella lo ha hecho porque sabe que el resto no son más que una tira de bobos que solo**

\- **¿Que solo quieren acostarse con ella? Es obvio, quien no querría, vamos yo diría que es la tía más rica de toda la escuela** – bueno, eso no podía negar Choji, Ino era caliente cuando se proponía. **_Siempre_**. – **y no me vas a negar que tú quieres lo mismo que todos.**

\- **Pues sí pero**

\- **¿Pero qué? no me vas a decir que de verdad te gusta** – se río el tal Kidomaru – **esa nenita tiene la fama de ser tan buena como se ve así como también de una puta** – ese comentario provocó una terrible ira en el castaño, quien se creía ese idiota para llamar así a Ino.

\- **De que rayos hablas, si a nadie le da bola**

\- **Si, a nadie que no esté en su mismo círculo, otra cosa es si fueras por ejemplo parte del equipo, hay algunos que dicen que ella ya se ha acostado con todos los integrantes, incluso con el mismísimo Shikamaru** \- ¿Shikamaru? **_Imposible_** …

\- **Eso no es cierto, yo sé bien que hay muchos de ese equipo que quisieran hacerlo pero ella misma los ha ignorado, y vamos, Shikamaru es uno de sus mejores amigos, eso es pecado.**

\- **Pecado para ti dirás** – bien, esa conversación ya no le agradaba, tal vez estuvo ahí demasiado tiempo –

\- **Bueno como sea, al menos hay alguien de quien estoy seguro aún no se ha revolcado**

\- **De quien hablas**

\- **Choji** – el castaño al oír su nombre sintió un nudo en su estómago – **el segundo del equipo. A juzgar por como la trato la otra vez, de seguro ya ni amigos son.**

\- **Imposible, para mí no se la metió tan adentro y por eso andaba enojada, vamos chico, que los 4 son un grupo cerrado de amigos, quien sabe todo lo que han hecho juntos, y conociendo a los hombres, yo diría que se conocen muy bien en ese grupo.**

\- **A ya cállate, mejor no hablemos de esto sí, de todas formas, la pobre no vino hoy** – un sonido alarmó a los dos chicos, alguien había dejado de caer su teléfono desde un cubículo.

\- **Tonto** – susurro Kidomaru regresando a ver a su amigo – **¿a no? Era de esperarse, a la caprichosita Yamanaka de seguro no le agradó nada como fue humillada, así que tal vez decidió cambiarse de escuela.**

\- **Eso es imposible**

\- **Vamos, te apuesto a que mañana tampoco vuelve.**

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a mirar a la misma dirección luego de oír un sonoro golpe contra el pavimento. Luego de oír la campana de cambio de turno se fueron dejando nuevamente solo al castaño. Tenía ya los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba. " ** _A la caprichosita Yamanaka de seguro no le agradó nada como fue humillada"._** No sabía porque pero algo dentro de sus ojos le picaba, por más que contenía toda su frustración apretando los dientes, un leve rugido apenas audible pudo escapar de su boca. Como había dejado pasar por alto todo eso, la había humillado. Su corazón nuevamente empezó su comparsa haciendo que el Akimichi se lleve involuntariamente la mano al corazón. ** _Dios… hasta podría darme un ataque_** ** _._** Inspiró y expiro como pudo, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación, de pronto otra punzada acuchilló su frágil corazón. _ **"Así que tal vez decidió cambiarse de escuela"**_. No, no podía ser cierto, era cierto que él se podía llevar la corona al ser más idiota de todos, pero nunca se lo podían tomar tan en serio, así era él, tosco, sarcástico, hasta a veces impulsivo y matonesco, pero nunca con ella.

\- **Argg** – el dolor cada vez se elevaba mas en intensidad, mientras ahora a su lista de males se había agregado un terrible zumbido en el oído, la cosa no podía ser peor – **Arrrggg, vamos tranquilízate Choji, inspira y expira** – en ese momento su teléfono sonó desde su bolsillo. La capa de sudor típica de los últimos días había vuelto y no podía odiarse más en esos momentos. El no sudaba, a las justas cuando jugaba un partido, porque justo ahora eso le estaba pasando. **_Debe ser…_** \- **Aló** – pudo pronunciar con algo de dificultad, había visto en la pantalla de quien se trataba, pero era un número desconocido – **Diga**.

\- **Choji** – esa voz, la voz que tanto había esperado oír los últimos días había vuelto, una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado se dibujó en su magullado rostro – **acaba de llegar tu pedido.**

* * *

Se encontraba el castaño de pie junto al gran árbol en el patio principal de la escuela, viendo hacia la calle y esperando el momento en que su auto apareciera. Sabía que no estaba bien salirse y saltearse las clases, de todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Como pudo se escabulló de la persona a cargo de cuidar los portones y se dirigió en auto hacia Hans Place Garden, lo estaban esperando ahí.

\- **Vaya, hasta que por fin llegaste** – el hombre del cabello platinado lo había estado esperando bajo la sombra de un árbol, no sabía bien si estaba fastidiado o solo quería jugar con él un rato – **llevo medio día esperándote.**

\- **Logré escabullirme como pude, y apenas lo hice vino, sabes que estaba ocupado** – respondió restándole importancia.

\- **Si estabas tan ocupado entonces no hubiera venido** – de mala gana le tiró la bolsa blanca, la cual calló directo a las manos del castaño – **cinco onzas, como me habías pedido.**

\- **Súper** – la mirada del chico se vio iluminada al tener en sus manos su preciado regalo, levantó el rostro para mirarlo fascinado.

\- **No sé para qué quieres tanto, de todas formas** – se dio la vuelta el platinado – **ya sabes que si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.**

\- **Tal vez la otra semana requiera de esto nuevamente** – lo detuvo interesado

\- **Umm** – lo miró un momento, para luego darse la vuelta despreocupado **– ya sabes que los pagos son por adelantado, como sea, tengo cosas que hacer muchacho, piérdete.**

Cuando el alto hombre se fue sin saber su rumbo, se dio la vuelta guardando cautelosamente el encargo en su bolsillo, aunque le quedaba chico para el tamaño de la bolsa.

\- **Rayos** – se regañó a su mismo – **que idiota, debí traer mi mochila, mierda, maldita sea deje el otro paquete en la escuela** – no le quedó de otra, debí regresar pronto.

De regreso decidió ir a pie mientras meditaba en los planes que tenía en mente, y tomó su dirección a los Kensington Gardens. Atravesó la avenida principal, mientras un par de policías lo miraban inquietados, pues usaba aun su uniforme. Poco le importó, siguió su rumbo.

Su ánimo con todo los últimos días había aminorado, antes era el quien solía llamar a todos para festejar un rato, para jugar un partido o simplemente para pasar el rato, ahora sin embargo, sentía que necesitaba estar solo, si lo llamaban para quedar solo inventaba excusas, incluso si se tratara de salir a fumar un porro. Recordó que la última vez que salió en grupo fue cuando Kiba los convocó para una trifulca contra un grupo de pandilleros. Sí que había estado distante, el mismo lo admitía, pero que se iba a esperar, solo había aceptado para ya no por más regaños. ¿Realmente era un bueno para nada? No entendía, que se supone que esperaban todos de él, sus amigos, su familia, su maldito padre.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que no sea alcohol y prostitutas? ¡TENÍAS QUE SER HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!"_**

No pudo evitar volver a mostrar sus puños, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido ese gesto últimamente.

 ** _"_** ** _Chouji"_** – desde que había ocurrido aquello, no pudo sacarse de su cabeza esa horrible imagen, su cara, sus gestos, todo ella estaba aterrada, el en serio la había lastimado – " ** _suéltame me haces daño"._**

Tal vez todos tenían razón, era un jodido imbécil.

* * *

En las puertas del colegio, el vigilante se vio sorprendido al ver aparecer al chico, pero cuando éste le dijo que tenía un permiso para mostrarle a la directora, le dejó pasar sin preguntar más, de todos modos ya tenía bastante para meterse en líos con cada alumno.

Pero el castaño para nada se dirigiría a la oficina de la principal, él tenía ya un rumbo fijo.

Al abrir su casillero empezó a guardar un par de cosas en su mochila negra, y cuando de su bolsillo sacó su celular se dio cuenta que lo había tenido apagado dese hace mucho tiempo. Sin prestarle mucha atención lo encendió, solo para darse cuenta que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de Shikamaru.

 ** _*Viejo donde te has metido, Iruka está realmente enojado, dice que reportará tu falta con Lady Tsunade.*_**

 ** _*Maldita sea no me hagas gastar más mensajes, ya va a empezar la hora de física, Asuma debe vernos.*_**

 ** _*Ya me estas fastidiando, donde rayos te has metido, ¿acaso me estas evitando?, más te vale que así no sea o yo mismo me encargaré de pronunciarme, ven ahora mismo si no quieres meterte en problemas.*_**

 ** _*Hola Choji*_**

Ese último mensaje… no era de Shikamaru, revisó el remitente, Pandora.

Esa niña, sonrió de lado malicioso, acababa de recordar que fue la chica que acababa de conocer días atrás cuando estaba en el bar de Shikamaru. Debía reconocer que desde que la vio la había encontrado interesante, lo suficiente para ya desear pasar una buena noche en su cama. **_Tranquilo Choji, no es el moment o_**. Además, el mismo la había propuesto, y sabía que ya la tenía en su mano, de no ser así no le hubiera mandado ese mensaje.

Y el equipo de futbol… era cierto, seguro pronto serían las pruebas y Asuma ya debió haber dado las pautas, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? En todo caso, ya luego se encargaría de ponerse al día con Shikamaru. Justo cuando cerró su casillero la campana de salida había sonado, así que a toda prisa se dirigió a la puerta antes que algún amigo le cierre el paso.

\- **Hola** – una pequeña figura se interpuso en su camino, justo lo que había estado evitando. Ni siquiera la conocía

\- **Hola** – de todas formas tenía que regresarle el saludo, él no era descortés con las niñas.

\- **Yukata Sumire, ese es mi nombre** – dijo mientras extendía su mano esperando que se la estrechase. debió darse cuenta que a un lado casi escondidas, su grupo de amigas miraban todo a la expectativa, por lo que rápidamente a su mente le vino que seguro era una de las muchas niñas que deseaban algo con él, sonrió lujuriosamente. Sin previo aviso, jaló delicadamente de la mano de la jovencita, y en lugar de estrechar el saludo sus labios fueron directo a su entibiada mejilla, dándole un sonoro beso. A la chica le fue suficiente aquel acto para darle un paro cardiaco. Choji. Akimichi. La había. Besado.

\- **Es un placer Yukata, me presentaría pero estoy seguro que ya sabes mi nombre** – la chica tan solo lo veía petrificada con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, así que el castaño dio por terminado el encuentro – **fue un gusto** – dijo mientras se alejaba de espaldas directo a la salida del establecimiento, dejando a la muchacha tocándose débilmente la mejilla y su grupo de amigas preguntándole a su costado.

Ya se había sentido a salvo de las miradas de todos, cuando al bajar el último escalón su mirada se desvió al parque frente a su colegio. Y la vio. A la última persona que esperaba ver ese día.

Se veía hermosa, aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se alivió que así haya sido, no quería incomodar más la situación en la que ya ambos se encontraban. Estaba distraída buscando algo en su bolso.

 ** _"_** ** _Choji"_** – abrió los ojos asustado recordando su voz en aquel momento – " ** _suéltame me haces daño"._**

Los rápidos latidos de su corazón fue lo único que escuchó el castaño. Ese recuerdo… ese maldito recuerdo le hacía daño.

 ** _"_** ** _Choji"_** – su mente divagó días atrás cuando la sorprendió – " ** _pero que rayos te ocurre."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Se puede saber que pretendes"_** – jaló de su mano sacándola del pequeño cuarto – " ** _aléjate de ella ¿quieres?"_**

Sinceramente acababa de arruinar todo el progreso que había tenido con ella. **_¿Progreso? En tus sueños._** Sin haberse dado cuenta, la mirada de la rubia ya estaba clavada en él. Se paralizó al verla. Estaba con esas gafas negras, pero sabía que lo estaba observando. Respiró agitado y de nuevo la ansiedad volvió a invadirle. **_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me debo acercar a ella? ¿Me echará? ¿Me golpeará? ¿Qué debo hacer?_** Su mente estaba en blanco. Sabía que le debía una sincera disculpa, pero no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a captarlo. Pero a juzgar por su rostro, ella también estaba sorprendida.

Entonces, como había estado actuando últimamente, como había aprendido de su actual mascota, se dio la vuelta y huyó del escenario como una rata. Peor que eso. Avanzó, ni siquiera dio la vuelta, no quería ver su expresión. Escapó de ahí cuando pudo y al doblar la esquina aceleró el paso para perderla de vista, pero justo cuando había avanzado un buen tramo, Shikamaru y su grupo de amigos al fondo estaban conversando. **_¿ Cómo pudieron salir antes que yo? Maldición._**

Como de un loco se tratase dio un giro de 180° y casi corrió cruzando la pista. Cuando encontró un gran número de personas reunidas se sintió a salvo de las miradas conocidas, peor de pronto su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Shikamaru.

\- **Rayos** – volteó a ver a todos lados sintiéndose pillado – **_acaso me han visto, maldición._** Uno, dos tres, al cuarto intento, parece que el peli negro decidió darse por vencido, definitivamente el castaño no iba a contestarle. Un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla de Choji.

 ** _*Qué diablos tratas de hacer tarado, te estuvimos esperando y jamás llegaste, asuma está realmente enfadado. Como sea, si llega a importarte iremos a dar una vuelta por el Mall recién inaugurado. Alcánzanos.*_**

Tragó amargo, se sentía realmente mal, le estaba fallando a Shikamaru, estaba seguro que él no se comportaría así de cobarde como él lo estaba demostrando.

Se dirigió al hotel caminando, mientras recordaba el bonito verano que había pasado junto a sus amigos. **_Ojala me sigan considerando eso…._**

\- **_¿Ino? – se acercó a la rubia sentada junto a la piscina - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la ojiazul volteó sobresaltada al oír la voz del chico, al comprobar de quien se trataba le sonrió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el agua._**

\- **_Solo estaba pensando –_**

\- **_¿Así que sabes pensar? – se burló de su compañera quien le dirigió una mirada asesina que rápidamente borró, sabía que solo la estaba molestando – pensé que habías salido junto a Temari._**

\- **_No, decidí quédame descansando, además creo que he tomado de más, me siento un poco mareada._**

\- **_Si es cierto, yo también estoy un poco picado – se acercó a sentarse a su costado, ambos posaron sus pies sobre el agua mojándolos – oye tranquila – se acercó a quitarle la botella de alcohol que sostenía en su otra mano – ya es suficiente para ti no crees._**

\- **_Choji – se río ella al sentir el cuerpo del chico rodeándola – y ¿Shikamaru?_**

\- **_Recibió una llamada de Brie y al parecer discutieron, así que dijo que se daría una vuelta para calmar sus emociones – ambos jóvenes se rieron imaginando al peli negro._**

\- **_Como que hace mucho calor esta noche, ¿no lo crees Choji? – mencionó la rubia mientras levantaba levemente su polo dándose aire._**

\- **_Si, debemos estar a más de 30 grados, me estoy derritiendo – la acción de la chica no pasó por alto por el castaño quien poco a poco empezó a sentir como su cuerpo iba cediendo._**

\- **_¿Crees que pase algo si decido meterme al agua? – su mirada se enfocó en la negra del castaño._**

\- **_A que te refieres – ya no sabía ni lo que decía, por su cabeza ya pasaban más de mil formas en que podría terminar la noche._**

\- **_A qué bueno, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos, crees que sea imprudente darme un baño – esa sonrisa, la sonrisa juguetona de Ino Yamanaka, la sonrisa que incitaba a empezar el descontrol total, la sonrisa que lo tenía loco desde hace mucho tiempo. El castaño no pudo sino sonreír juguetonamente._**

\- **_No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, ¿no crees?_**

Y ese día todo había iniciado, cuando a la mañana siguiente se sintió de alguna forma el hombre más feliz del universo, lo había aceptado, la había estado amando en secreto, aunque luego ella lo hubiera arruinado el aun pensaba que podía arreglarlo, pero sin duda después de lo de ayer, todo estaba acabado.

\- **Mierda** – suspiró rendido el castaño.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pereza cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento a su alrededor. De espaldas se encontraba una mujer dándole la preciosa vista de su redondo trasero, mientras se acomodaba rápidamente su sostén blanco. No podía negar que había sido aliviante para el calmar sus inestables emociones aceptando la invitación de Mika, una de las empleadas que atendían en el hotel de su padre. Habían tenido un buen sexo, realmente bueno, de los que él disfrutaba, por lo menos por ahora podría dormir en paz. Se hizo el dormido cuando la mujer dio la vuelta a observarlo una vez más antes de retirarse, podía correr el riesgo de ser pillada.

Una vez solo, el castaño se puso de pie y se dirigió a la dicha a darse un baño, cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Había recordado la apuesta que habían tenido los chicos un día antes de iniciar el año escolar, donde el que logre acostarse con un gran grupo de chicas se ganaba la copa, las de menores años eran las que más puntos llevaban y sonrió recordando a la bella jovencita que había conocido ese día en la escuela. Ya tenía su primera presa. Además no se podía quejar, el no obligaba a nadie, por el contrario eran las mismas chicas las que lo solicitaban. Pero el premio mayor era esa chica… su nueva amiga Pandora, de alguna forma debía apurarse a conseguir el primer puesto, sabía que a esas alturas seguro Kiba o Sasuke estaban codeándose los primeros, mientras el aún no se había acostado con nadie, nadie al menos del colegio, ese nuevo año.

Justo cuando había salido alguien lo llamo por teléfono así que sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba contestó la llamada.

\- **Vaya, hasta que te dignas en contestar** – era Shikamaru, suspiró, de todos modos ya de nada le valía seguirse ocultando – **se puede saber que rayos te ha pasado.**

\- **Hola Shikamaru** – saludó amigablemente al muchacho – **si he estado un poco ocupado**

\- **¿Un poco ocupado? Que rayos, desapareciste sin decir nada –**

\- **La verdad es que no me sentía muy bien es todo –**

\- **¿Es todo?** – el pelinegro suspiró pensando que tal vez Temari tenía razón, era hora de una conversación de machos.

\- **Pero bueno que te pasa, ¿acaso estas de malas?, no tienes que desquitarte conmigo**

\- **Cielos** – se tocó la sien frustrado **– está bien, ahora mismo iré a tu casa**

\- **No** – cortó rápidamente el castaño

\- **¿no?**

\- **No estoy en casa**

\- **Y dónde diablos estas**

\- **Estoy en el hotel Shikamaru. Sabes, no es necesario que vengas, de verdad estoy bien más tarde pasaré por tu casa a ponerte al día**

\- **Choji, ¿leíste mis mensajes? Asuma está furioso contigo, no sé porque decidiste no ir al campo, debes contactarte con el cuanto antes**

\- **Descuida amigo, ya lo tengo cubierto, mañana me presentaré y diré que tuve una emergencia**

\- **¿Una emergencia? Sabes que asuma no se tragará el cuento, si quieres yo mismo lo llamo.**

\- **Shikamaru en serio, déjamelo a mí, más bien cuéntame que de nuevas ha ocurrido hoy día** – se dirigió a su cocina americana y sacó un pasar de huevos de la refrigeradora, el hambre ya estaba empezando a hacer estragos.

\- **Si supieras** – bramó enojado el Nara – **el idiota de Kiba se pasó de listo**

\- **¿Kiba? Pero que ha pasado, le partiré los huesos.**

\- **Descuida, ya me encargué de eso.**

\- **Cielos, tal vez si debí ir a verlos**

\- **Si, la verdad es que la pasamos agradable, quitando lo de Kiba, estuvimos los chicos ah, y también se apuntaron Ino y Temari** **_–_** ** _Ino…_**

\- **Oh…**

\- **Choji… -** el silencio se volvió incómodo para ambos – **deberías hablar con ella, por lo que conversamos, sé que ella no te guarda rencor ni nada de eso.**

\- **Estamos hablando de la misma chica, cierto** – trato de bromear el castaño.

\- **Por favor ya arreglen el problema solo lo vuelven todo más incómodo, es un fastidio lidiar con todo esto.**

\- **Está bien descuida, de hecho lo he pensado, y ya tengo algo en mente.**

\- **Vaya, eres listo, cuanto antes mejor** – tenía algo listo, la verdad mientras tenía un encuentro casual con la mucama había estado pensando en cómo volverse a amistar con la rubia, hasta que al final a una idea había atinado.

\- **Es cierto, cuanto antes mejor.**

Después de una agradable cena se quedó sentado en su cama mirando la vista un muy buen rato. Ya se había alistado, se había perfumado pero su cobardía de nuevo lo había frenado.

Cuando dieron las diez supuso que Ino estaría en su casa cenando, así que de nuevo, decidido se levantó y salió del edificio rumbo a su domicilio, repasando en su cabeza una y mil veces la conversación que había planeado.

* * *

Holaaa volví, esta poe fin ya se presentaron los 4 presonajes, diganme que piensan al respecto, espero que les haya agradado hasta donde va la historia hasta ahora, diganme sus dudas y suposiciones, que creen que sucederá en el proximo capitulo :P. Eso es todo por hoy, pronto subire el siguiente: Todos. Gaabs


	7. Chapter 6

Holaaa volví. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten...

* * *

Capítulo 6: Todos

Mientras la campana daba inicio a las clases, la novata del último año caminaba con recelo por el pasadizo directo al salón de anatomía. A su paso podía ver la mirada indiscreta de ciertas chicas y como cuchicheaban por lo bajo a sus espaldas. Nada podía fastidiarle más, deseaba con todas sus ganas ponerlas en su lugar, pero había prometido a su madre comportarse en su nueva escuela, y así pensaba hacerlo.

Suspiró con pesar al llegar a la puerta y asomarse ligeramente para tener una vista de lo que le esperaba. El aula estaba aun semi vacía, por lo que se sintió un poco más segura de dar un paso dentro. Era su cuarto día en la prestigiosa escuela y todo ya estaba cuesta arriba. No había logrado congeniar con nadie, no hubo acercamiento a alguna posible amiga, nadie a excepción del extraño castaño que la había invitado a su casa y que posteriormente por su culpa había sufrido de una gran humillación. Y para colmo de males desde ese momento el chico no se le había acercado, ni cuando lo había visto en uno de los jardines, estaba segura que el la había notado, pero pasó de largo. No podía negar que se sentía decepcionada de tener altas expectativas del chico, pero todo apuntaba hasta ahora que tal vez si era un idiota.

Decidió sentarse en una de las ya escasas mesas vacías en el lugar, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos del pizarrón. Inmediatamente abrió su mochila y empezó a sacar cada una de las cosas que había preparado para esa materia, sus apuntes que había leído el día anterior así como también cuadernos libros y demás materiales. Un fuerte manotazo sobre el escritorio del frente la sacó de sus pensamientos, en efecto al parecer el profesor del curso hizo presencia. Miró el reloj en la pared: 30 minutos tarde.

Inmediatamente el alumnado se puso de pie y una de las alumnas, una castaña que llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos coletas a modo de chongos se acercó al docente.

- **Kakashi-sensei** – se inclinó respetuosa a saludarlo – **que alegría saber que seguirá tomando el curso** – se levantó a mirarlo levemente sonrojada – **sé que no soy la única feliz con esta estupenda noticia** – la voz del resto del alumnado no se hizo esperar, especialmente de las chicas, al parecer todas estimaban a ese hombre.

\- **Tenten** – sonrió levemente enternecido por el gesto de la castaña y sus demás compañeros – **es un bonito gesto, gracias, y sí, al parecer a última hora se me informó de esta bella noticia así que no me quedó otra que improvisar algo para la clase y mi presencia.**

 **\- Kakashi-sensei** – se puso de pie otra de sus compañeras, esta llevaba el cabello color lila y recortado de tal forma que en la parte superior llevaba un corte muy corto, pero el resto de su cabello le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, amarrados en dos coletas bajas – **pero que es lo que le ha sucedido, porqué la…**

 **\- ¿Mascarilla?** – terminó la pregunta el mismo Kakashi – **oh descuida Isaribi, es lo que sucede cuando tratas de curiosear un poco y te contagias de una potencial enfermedad transmisible** – al mencionar esto todos los chicos lo miraron asombrados y algo aterrados, la misma Tenten dio un par de pasos atrás, provocando la risa del platinado – **es broma chicos** – trató de calmarlos – **digamos que estoy algo bajo en defensas y esta mascarilla es una barrera para mi sistema inmune, el tema que por cierto tocaremos el día de hoy.**

Después de eso, Pandora dejó de prestarle atención, pues siguieron un par de saludos más de un par de chicas a su querido profesor. Cuando escuchó que hablarían del sistema inmune rápidamente volvió a abrir la mochila un tanto exasperada, no era el tema por el que había estudiado el día anterior ya que no era el correspondiente al sílabo del curso. De todas formas sabía que podía leer algo de información en su mini enciclopedia que había llevado consigo esa mañana en la mochila, el problema era donde estaría. Sacó cuanta cosa encontró a su paso en esa enorme bolsa que llevaba por mochila hasta quedar todo a modo de pirámide sobre su mesa, frustrada pues todavía no lo hallaba y aún quedaban más cosas por sacar.

- **¿Señorita?** – de pronto el repetitivo sonido de una palma sobre la madera la hizo sobresaltar dirigiendo su vista al frente, concretamente a los ojos negros de Kakashi-sensei. Cuando pudo ver claramente, todos la estaban observando.

\- **Señor** – se levantó de prisa a modo de disculpa chocando en el acto con su mesa dejando caer la pirámide de útiles que había colocado minutos antes. El estallido de risas de parte de todos en el aula no se hizo esperar. Roja como un tomate, agachó la mirada avergonzada y se dispuso a recoger todo cuando sintió un tirón de ardor en su muslo derecho - ¡ **Auch!**

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien?** – rápidamente el peli plateado se acercó a la joven al ver que se había golpeado, pero cuando Pandora observó en cámara lenta la mano de su maestro acercarse peligrosamente a tocar su piel, retrocedió de un susto haciendo que él también retrocediera.

\- **Yo...** – divagó avergonzada mientras sentía que ardía por dentro de la vergüenza. Su mirada se desvió a una mesa más delante de ella y cerca al centro del salón, donde reconoció a un par de rubias mirarla y cuchichear por lo bajo mientras se reían en voz baja. Achinó la mirada al recordarlas - **yo estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse** – dijo mientras se reponía del nuevo desliz y tomaba valor para encarar a todos. El maestro se quedó observándola por un par de segundos hasta que retrocedió hasta llegar de nuevo a su pupitre.

\- **Bien, antes de que te golpearas y dejaras caer todo, estaba llamándote pero no respondías**

 **\- Lo siento señor** – se inclinó avergonzada, ya estaba empezando con el pie izquierdo – **mi mente se distrajo por un momento.**

 **\- ¿tu mente? ¿estás segura?** – la muchacha no entendía a qué se refería, incluso aún más cuando lo vio remarcar la ceja – **me preguntaba si pertenecías aquí, luego de verte sacar toda esa mercancía dudaba si eras alumna o venías a vender tus útiles** – el carcajeo nuevamente se hizo presente, enrojeciéndola aún más que la vez anterior.

\- **Señor… -**

 **\- Es una broma** – sonrió entonces el sensei – **me di cuenta que eras nueva aquí, si eres tan amable dime cuál es tu nombre para que todos te conozcamos.**

 **\- No es necesario señor, ya sabemos quién es ella** \- Pandora volteó a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una joven de cabello naranja. Definitivamente no la conocía y no entendía de que hablaba la joven – **es la señorita "mesa para cinco"** – al decir aquello todos estallaron en carcajadas desconcertando más a la muchacha, de pronto rápidamente relacionó todo a los hechos ocurridos el primer día en el patio de comidas. **_Maldita zorra._**

\- **A ver silencio jóvenes** – tomó control nuevamente de la situación Kakashi, cosa que agradeció Pandora – **Sasame, que gusto que hayas tenido el placer de conocerla, pero yo aún no** – Sasame, como se llamaba aquella fastidiosa muchacha guardó silencio un tanto malhumorada, no le gustaba la actitud que estaba tonando su sensei. Ahora la mirada de Kakashi volvió a recaer en la novata – **si eres amable, preséntate como es correcto.**

 **\- Por su puesto señor** – sonrió por primera vez la muchacha, la vergüenza al fin había pasado – **soy Miller.**

 **\- ¿Miller?** – se rascó la nuca el peli plateado – **que nombre tan peculiar.**

 **\- Es mi apellido sensei** – sonrió la chica.

- **Yo te he pedido tu nombre, no tu apellido señorita Miller** – achinó los ojos a modo de sonrisa – **eso déjamelo para cuando esté enfadado. -** La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa para pasar a una sonrisa tímida por lo dicho por su maestro.

\- **Soy Pandora** – le sonrió ampliamente, desvió la mirada un tanto intranquila de sentir la penetrante mirada de Kakashi.

\- **Mucho gusto Pandora** – sonrió el sensei – **creo que ya sabes que soy Kakashi, Hatake para cuando te enfades conmigo** – seguido de esto le guiño el ojo pícaramente. El corazón de Pandora se detuvo, nunca antes le habían guiñado el ojo de esa manera, ni mucho menos un docente. No supo cómo reaccionar, para cuando pudo, se dio cuenta que éste ya se había dado la vuelta olvidando el tema por completo. Se sentó rápidamente en su sitio.

\- **Muy bien jovencitos** – habló Kakashi mientras recorría el salón y miraba a cada uno de los alumnos – **como mencioné hoy hablaremos del sistema inmune.**

 **\- Noo** – rápidamente las protestas no se hicieron esperar, los chicos querían haraganear un poco más.

\- **Vamos chicos, están a un paso de salir de la escuela, pongan un poco más de interés** – se rascó la nuca divertido – **dime Hinata** – una muchacha de cabello azulado que había estado al parecer también distraída se puso de pie un tanto sonrojada al oír su nombre, al parecer era bastante tímida – **que me podrías decir sobre el sistema inmune.**

 **\- El sistema inmune…** \- repitió en voz baja la muchacha. Pandora la observó bien, era la primera vez que la veía y se sintió mal por ella, seguro no sabía nada y ahora le tocaría castigo – **pues… el sistema es…** \- empezó a jugar con sus dedos a modo de nerviosismo causando cierta gracia – **es un si-sistema que sirve para…**

De pronto la clase se vio interrumpida por la presencia de una alumna en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Todos voltearon a verla y algunos le levantaron la mano saludándola, al parecer ya era conocida ahí. Pandora la observó de pies a cabeza. Le llamó la atención su peculiar color de cabello, era de color rosa.

\- **Kakashi sensei –** se disculpó la chica – **lo siento mucho, sé que es muy tarde.**

 **\- Es una hora y cinco minutos tarde Sakura** – apuntó el docente con los brazos cruzados – **cuál es la perfecta excusa que tendrás esta vez a tu tardanza.**

 **\- Sensei** – sonrió la muchacha viéndose descubierta. Pandora nuevamente se vio sorprendida por el nivel de confianza que tenían sus compañeros en aquel extraño profesor – **esta vez es una de verdad. La directora me mandó a llamar para llenar un par de hojas en mi historia.**

 **\- Interesante** – meditó Kakashi mirando fijamente a la recién llegada, quien le mostraba los dientes sonriendo a modo de convencimiento. Finalmente el peli plateado claudicó – **pasa, espero que no se repita seguido.**

 **\- Hecho** \- la chica rosa miró a su alrededor y de pronto su vista se centró en Pandora, esta no sabía cómo reaccionar, no entendía porque la miraba así y encima le sonreía, decidió devolverle el gesto – **hola** – saludó a Pandora cuando se colocó a su costado, entonces se dio cuenta del detalle, nadie más se había sentado junto a ella. No supo exactamente que sentía, si era decepción o alivio.

\- **Hola** – respondió el saludo cortésmente

\- S **oy Sakura, y tú eres…**

 **\- Pandora, mucho gusto.**

 **\- El gusto es mío Pandora** – mientras las dos conversaban la clase siguió su rumbo, de pronto Pandora vio a la peli rosada un tanto desorientada

\- **¿Sucede algo?** – preguntó curiosa a la muchacha.

\- **No es nada** – sonrió Sakura – **es solo que estoy un poco volada, ni siquiera se de lo que hablan**

 **\- Descuida** – Pandora sacó de su carpeta un pequeño librito que momentos atrás le había ocasionado un gran bochorno – **todo lo que necesitas saber está acá, puedes tenerlo mientras tanto.** – la peli rosa se sorprendió del amable gesto de su nueva compañera, no la conocía y ya le había prestado un libro para ponerse al día, algo que ningún chico rico de ese colegio estaba segura haría. Al parecer esa novata era diferente.

\- **Muchas gracias Panda** – agregó con cariño. Pandora la miro sorprendida y levemente feliz, sus antiguos amigos solían llamarla así de apodo – **algo me dice que seremos buenas amigas.**

* * *

Estaban sentadas en uno de los jardines comiendo algo de refrigerio hasta que sea la siguiente clase. La chica del cabello naranja hablaba de un nuevo rumor que corría por los pasillos ese mismo día, mientras Ino e Isaribi opinaban al respecto. Si bien el cuerpo de la rubia de ojos aguamarina estaba presente, su mente no. Veía desde lejos al grupo de chicos jugando fútbol, destacando entre ellos el fornido chico asiático, y aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ya que él había salido del equipo el año anterior, ahora no pudo evitar entristecerse. Se llevó las manos a un colgante que se mecía en su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Flashback-

\- **_Ya dime Kio, ¿Qué es? – el entusiasmo podía con ella, su novio le había preparado una sorpresa especial y no podía esperar para ver de qué se trataba – ¡Kio! – todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, al haber perdido la visión producto de la improvisada tela a modo de antifaz sobre sus ojos que le impedía arruinar su sorpresa, de ese modo pudo sentir como un escalofrío los tibios labios de su novio palpar suavemente su mejilla, aún se sonrojaba cuando él hacia esas cosas._**

\- **_Tranquila impaciente – de pronto sintió las manos de Kio pasar por su cuellos dando leves toques, a modo de caricias mientras seguía besando su mejilla y el resto de su rostro. Temari se sentía en la luna – ya está._**

\- **_¿Eh? – poco a poco le fue retirando el vendaje – ¿era un beso? – el muchacho rio levemente y la tomó de la mano._**

\- **_Acércate al espejo – la rubia aun no entendía que se traía entre manos Kio, sin embargo le obedeció, más cuando estuvo de pie junto al espejo, sus ojos bajaron a un pequeño detalle que adornaba su pecho: un colgante – sé que no es la gran cosa, pero sé que te gustará – los ojos de Temari se humedecieron, era el regalo más hermoso que haya podido recibir._**

\- **_Me encanta – la pareja se abrazó emocionada para fundirse en un delicado beso._**

 ** _-Fin del flashback-_**

- **Y bien** – el ligero codeo que le propinó su amiga la sacó de sus recuerdos, apartando la mirada, pero tarde para que Ino se enterara lo que le pasaba por la mente.

- **Preguntábamos qué opinas al respecto Temari** – intervino Sasame, acomodándose un par de mechones tras la oreja al ver pasar a un grupo de chicos guapos.

- **Sobre que…**

 **\- Sasame** – interrumpió Ino a Temari – **cuantas veces te he dicho lo estúpido que es eso.**

 **\- ¡¿oh?! –** la mencionada la miró avergonzada.

\- **No puedes ir por ahí haciendo esos gestos ridículos cada vez que veas a un chico guapo, por dios Fuma, que se trata de nosotras, si quieres ser parte de esto ya deja todo eso atrás, ¿quieres?.**

 **\- Disculpa…**

 **\- Tranquilas chicas** – la de ojos aguamarina ya había vuelto de su estado de ensoñación – **saben, se me había ocurrido organizar una salida a la playa para inaugurar el nuevo año escolar, que les parece**

 **\- ¿solo las 4? –** Isaribi deseaba en el fondo que sean invitados los chicos del equipo de fútbol – **¿digo… no habrán chicos?**

 **\- Tranquila Isaribi –** bromeó Ino – **vamos, no me digas que deseas formar parte de las listas de los idiotas esos una vez mas –** Temari regañó con la mirada a su amiga por el comentario, incluso para ella era bajo.

\- **Eso es imposible** – Sasame recuperando su aire destructor atacó a su amiga – **si ya perteneció a una lista antes dudo que vuelva a pertenecer a otra.**

 **\- Y tú qué sabes eso** – se levantó enfadada la de cabello lila – **solo sientes envidia porque sabes que Naruto lo hizo conmigo primero, de hecho nunca te hizo caso.**

 **\- Sí, pero prefiero eso a que solo hayamos pasado una noche por su estúpido juego**

 **\- ¿estúpido juego? Claro que no todos saben que intentó algo conmigo**

 **\- Si, y cuando lo consiguió paró, vamos no seas estúpida, fue solo por la apuesta.**

 **\- Basta niñas** – las calló irritada Ino – **Sasame, es vulgar verte discutiendo de ese modo entre nosotras** – Sasame la miró curiosa, después de todo fue Ino quien mandó la primera indirecta y ella solo le siguió el paso – **y tu Isaribi, por dios ten un poco más de dignidad** – la muchacha enrojeció al instante – **era obvio que fue por la apuesta, ya sabes cómo son los idiotas, mil veces he dicho que no son de fiar ninguno de ellos y ustedes como tontas van siguiendo sus pasos. Además…**

 **\- Además** – agregó Temari analizando la absurda discusión – **Naruto ya tiene novia, no tiene caso que sigan con esto.**

 **\- Pff…** \- ese sonido bajo no pasó inadvertido para ninguna de las dos rubias

- **¿Pff que?** – el regaño de Ino la calló por un instante, sin embargo no quería dejar su nombre por los suelos

- **Bueno que, he oído por algunas que Naruto también aceptó el reto.**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** la cara de sorpresa de la rubia de ojos azules no se hizo esperar – **cretino.**

 **\- Pobre Hinata…** \- Temari dirigió la vista de nuevo a la cercana cancha de futbol, los chicos aún estaban entrenando. Era cierto, a ella siempre le pareció estúpido todo eso pero para los hombres era la mejor forma de demostrar su hombría, haciendo un concurso de quien se acostaba con la mayor cantidad de chicas. Miró ahora con tristeza a Kio, si bien todos habían respetado el hecho de que él tenía novia, nada más ni nada menos que Temari, ahora estaba libre y conociéndolos a todos lo iban a convencer de acceder al estúpido juego. Aun recordaba cuando descubrió a Shikamaru dentro de eso, le molesto el hecho que ella pensó que sería demasiado maduro para estar dentro, pero al parecer no, su chip de macho fue más fuerte. Al diablo los machos.

* * *

\- **Muy bien chicos** – Sarutobi tocó el silbato por última vez para dar por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento, convocando a los jóvenes a reunirse junto a él – **ha sido un muy productivo día, han entrado muy duro, hay ciertos puntos que me gustaría discutir con cada uno de ustedes ya que los estuve observando muy bien mientas jugaban, sin embargo creo que lo dejaremos para otro día.**

 **\- De acuerdo sense** i – intervino un cansado Naruto, el hambre ya le hacía estragos despertando en él sonidos incómodos para el resto de sus camaradas – **ahora por favor déjenos ir ya, el hambre me esta matando.**

 **\- Que hablas tarado, queda menos de una semana para las audiciones, es ahora cuando debemos entrenar duro** – un igualmente agotado Kiba reprendió la actitud de su rubio migo, era cierto, quedaba poco tiempo y él tenía que ganar a como dé lugar. Dirigió su vista al pelinegro de la coleta alta, levantando la ceja al encontrarse cara a cara.

\- S **ilencio los dos, la clase aún no ha terminado –** les llamó la atención Shikamaru Nara.

\- **Quien te crees que eres** – por lo bajo sin que el sensei, preocupado buscando algo en su celular, se diera cuenta, le mostró los puños que hace rato contenía. El Nara por su puesto lo vio, sin embargo sonrío burlescamente.

\- **Soy tu capitán, así que cierra la boca y obedece** – el tono en que lo dijo acabó con la paciencia del Inuzuka, quien como un rayo se puso de pie con la intención de saltarle encima.

\- **Que rayos te sucede Nara, ¿crees que eres mejor que yo acaso?** – la intervención oportuna de Shino logró apaciguar el momento, el sensei ya había levantado los ojos del aparato para prestar su completa atención en el dilema. Muy curioso, dos de sus mejores chicos discutiendo por alguna trivialidad – **déjame sacarte esa sonrisita burlona, te demostraré de que estoy hecho, no eres nadie Nara, ¡nadie!**

\- **Alguien me puede explicar que rayos está pasando –** todos los jóvenes voltearon a mirar a su sensei, el cual parecía haber cambiado su estado de humor, conservando aún su pacienciosa mirada, dio un largo suspiro imaginando lo que se venía – **porque veo peleando a mi equipo.**

 **\- Sensei** – el primero en ponerse de pie fue Shikamaru, si bien no había sido enteramente su culpa, por los años que llevaba siendo el capitán había aprendido a asumir la culpa de los errores de todos – **lo sentimos, fue un problema perso…**

 **\- ¿personal?** – rio por lo bajo Asuma – **personal… -** miró el césped por un largo rato, un muy largo rato haciendo más incómoda la situación y haciendo que Shikamaru se sienta cada vez más idiota. Se había metido en un absurdo por culpa del idiota de Kiba.

- **Si sensei** – el siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Kiba, a Shikamaru no le sorprendió sin embargo esto, después de todo Kiba podría ser idiota pero no un cobarde – **sinceramente fue mi culpa, es un malentendido.**

 **\- Y podrían contarme de que se trata este mal entendido, tal vez podría ayudarles** – el encendedor plateado jugueteaba en las manos del entrenador, creando un ambiente incómodo y a la vez siniestro. El silencio era sepulcral, lo único que se oía eran las uñas chocar contra el llamativo encendedor – **hablen** – los jóvenes levantaron la mirada, la última frase del sensei la había dicho con la más absoluta seriedad, dando una orden.

\- **Shikamaru y yo… -** bajó la mirada, no estaba seguro si debía decirlo, pero al fin y al cabo se enteraría en un par de días así que tomó el valor para enfrentarlo – **Shikamaru y yo discutíamos sobre la capitanía de este año entrenador.**

 **\- Capitanía eh…** \- tomó asiento en uno de los troncos que adornaban los laterales de la cancha de entrenamiento, le daba dolor de cabeza de solo pensar que lo primordial estaba faltando en su equipo.

\- **Así es sensei** – el pelinegro miró desconfiado a Kiba, meditando si debía seguir o no – **este año, al parecer se presentarán más postulantes para el puesto, solo discutíamos si sería lo adecuado o no, ya sabe, debido a dónde estamos y cuanto nos hemos esforzado estando a puertas del campeonato.**

 **\- Asi que es eso…**

 **\- Este año postularé yo también Sarutobi sensei, le decía a Shikamaru que no le dejaría el camino fácil, que también tengo dotes para serlo.**

 **\- Entiendo** – el entrenador había permanecido gran tiempo con la cabeza agachada, como meditando cada una de las palabras dichas por ambos jóvenes, no era estúpido, había visto rivalidad entre ambos y pase lo que pase, quien sea su capitán no podía existir rivalidad entre este y uno de sus jugadores, eso era inconcebible dentro un equipo, y más aún tan cerca del campeonato. Exhaló resignado aceptando el duro trabajo de confianza que debía desarrollar con el grupo, además ya lo estaban retrasando demasiado - **De acuerdo, si eso es lo que hablaban, estará bien por ustedes** – los jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos, estuvieron a punto de ir a los golpes de no ser por Shino y al parecer el entrenador ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, Kiba estaba feliz y aliviado, sin embargo Shikamaru no podía tragarse eso, era muy astuto.

- **¿eso es todo?, entonces nos iremos.**

 **\- Aún no he terminado Shikamaru** – Kiba cerró los ojos, **_maldición, si se dio cuenta_**. Shikamaru entendió lo que estaba pensando, **_¿de verdad pensó que no se enteraría?_** **_Tarado…_** \- **como sugerencia personal les diría que arreglen sus problemas fuera de chancha, y como su entrenador añadiré** – miró a los jóvenes con cierta malicia – **que mañana mismo me traerán un reporte completo de lo que significa el termino "equipo" para ustedes, y lo que el resto piensa de eso, ya saben busquen libros, entren online, además que será muy importante su opinión personal, quiero 20 hojas llenas escritas a mano con un mínimo de 50 líneas por hoja, así que ya saben chicos, hacer la letra más grande a modo de trampa no los salvará.**

 **\- ¿es un chiste?** – Kiba como siempre hablando antes de pensar, eso era imposible, no tendrían energía pata hacer eso ** _. Es un fastidio_**, Shikamaru al menos lo mantenía dentro.

\- **No, no es un chiste Kiba** – miró sarcásticamente al castaño que ya se cogía la cabeza por el prematuro dolor de cabeza – **y tampoco es un fastidio Shikamaru** – el pelinegro suspiró, estaba claro que su entrenador leía sus pensamientos – **más adelante me agradecerán, así que cambien esas caras, que ya es hora de salida, usen cuidadosamente su tiempo, organícense.**

 **\- ¿Hora de salida?** – un enérgico Lee ya se había recuperado del anterior partido – **pero aún queda más de una hora sensei, podemos entrenar un poco más.**

 **\- Ya falta poco para que acabe el turno Lee, así que les dejaré el resto de tiempo libre para que vayan a estudiar o entrenar, o lo que quieran** – dijo levantando las manos restándole importancia a lo que deseen hacer sus alumnos, y sin importarle nada sacó la famosita cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su buzo, en ese lado de la cancha no habían cámaras así que poco le importaba, los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a eso.

\- **Vamos Lee, que no te diste cuenta** – un travieso Naruto codeaba de lado al larguirucho de su amigo mientras lo miraba cómplice – S **arutobi sensei esta apurado porque de seguro quedó con Kurenai sensei, que más podía ser.**

 **\- ¡ ¿Qué dijiste?!** – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el entrenador ya estaba delante del muchacho con un aire de furia en sus ojos y mejillas… o era… ¿vergüenza?

\- **Sa…sarutobi sensei yo no…**

 **\- Estás castigado Naruto, te quedarás a recoger los balones e indumentaria y limpiar la cancha entera, el resto puede ir a almorzar a sus casas.**

 **\- ¡¿queee?!** \- el rubio se puso de pie en menos de un segundo tratando de defenderse – p **ero sensei yo solo dije una bromita, como me va a hacer eso, pero señor** – los demás se tapaban los ojos con vergüenza de ver a su amigo ser arrastrado por el entrenador quien trataba de sacárselo de su tobillo – **vamos sensei por favor, es que no sabe apreciar las bromitas, no diga eso, no yo solo, por favor sensei, retire lo dicho…**

 **\- Adiós** – y antes que se dieran cuenta, Sarutobi sensei se esfumó, antes que sus alumnos vieron de lo sonrojado que estaba por las palabras del muchacho.

- **Bueno, fue un placer** – Kio se puso de pie para retirarse acompañado de Sasuke, quien solo veía con pena a su amigo rogando a todos que se quedaran a ayudarlo.

\- **Que idiota –**

 **\- Ya date prisa Naruto y no hagas más escandalo** – Shikamaru también se dispuso a retirarse, Kiba lo había agotado, física y mentalmente, no podía obviar que tenerlo de rival amistoso, pues el sensei formaba equipos para hacerlos competir entre ellos, donde ocasionalmente el Inuzuka hacía del capitán contrario, era un duro trabajo.

\- **Viste como lo puse en su lugar, te lo dije Shino, será mejor que se vaya preparando porque lo bajaré de la nube donde está** – la lejana voz del escandaloso de Kiba le indicó a Naruto que lo habían dejado solo, incluso Lee ya se encontraba con un grupo de chicas en los palcos fuera del lugar, estaba solo.

\- **Pero que injusto, es injusto, ellos casi se van a los golpes y yo soy el que debe limpiar todo, es injusto, muy injusto.**

* * *

Ese día ni siquiera se había levantado temprano para asistir a la escuela, la resaca lo tenía matado y ya era más de una hora tarde, así que decidió cerrar los ojos un momento más.

Para cuando se levantó nuevamente ya era demasiado tarde y la voz de Shikamaru diciéndole que debía ser más responsable con respecto al futbol le martillaba la cabeza, media hora antes que culmine la clase salió de su casa camino a la escuela, hablaría con Sarutobi sensei de una vez por todas.

- **Él ya se fue** – la voz de Sasuke algo irritado por haberlo interrumpido mientras coqueteaba con una morena fue un duro golpe ** _, maldita sea, ¿Cómo que se había ido?_** – **pero la clase acaba en 15 minutos.**

 **\- Si, y mírame, ¿acaso me ves dentro de ella?, ya todos se fueron Choji, llegaste tarde.**

 **\- Maldición.**

No le quedó otra que ir directo a su casillero, había dejado un polo que le gustaba y deseaba usarlo.

- **Choji Akimichi** – la irritante voz de Kiba llegó a sus oídos. **_Y ahora este que se trae…_**

\- **Kiba, que tal**

 **\- Aquí con el teléfono de una nena en la mano** – dijo mientras le mostraba orgulloso un pedazo de papel que llevaba consigo – **la que si tengo suerte esta noche será mi mmm…** \- se cogió la barbilla a modo de meditación – **¿la quinta? Tal vez.**

 **\- Vaya, veo que te ha ido bien, provecho para ti.**

 **\- Si, un gran provecho –** sonrió zorrunamente el Inuzuka – **y dime, como te va a ti, no te he visto moverte en el área aún, al igual que el tonto del Nara, parece que este año se dejarán ganar fácil.**

 **\- No te lo creas Kiba** – se defendió levantando el rostro – **si contamos a la belleza con la que desperté esta mañana, déjame quitarte las expectativas al decirte que ya es mi séptima conquista**

 **\- ¿Qué? Séptima** – abrió los ojos y la boca el castaño al oír eso – **imposible, recién vamos por el cuarto día, pero como…**

 **\- Un caballero no dice sus tácticas –**

 **\- ¿Séptima?, no estarás hablando de chicas ¿verdad?** – en ese momento el pelinegro de coleta alta se unió a la conversación situándose junto a su amigo.

- **Y a ti quien te llamó idiota, ni siquiera estas siendo parte de esto, que te quede claro que no solo te destrozaré en el futbol sino también en chicas.**

 **\- Vamos chicos** – calmó todo el castaño ausente – **ambos saben que eso no podrá ser, ninguno de ustedes ganará porque yo seré el ganador**

 **\- Oh sí, eso ya lo veremos**

 **\- Cuando abran los ojos y se pongan las pilas ya no habrán chicas disponibles porque todas ya será mías.**

 **\- Problemático…** \- tanto el pelinegro como el castaño se miraron con complicidad, Shikamaru se alegró para sus adentros, al parecer su amigo había vuelto y eso le alegraba demasiado.

\- **Si, como digan perdedores, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes** – dijo antes de marcharse el Inuzuka.

- **Eh... como quieras** – le restó importancia –

- **Y dime, al fin te dignaste en venir, pensé que faltarías** – le dijo mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros a modo de abrazo – **aunque llegas tarde, como siempre.**

 **\- Si digamos que tuve una noche loca** – sonrío libidinosamente, el pelinegro lo captó.

\- **Nunca cambiarás…**

 **\- Chicos** – la sonrisa de Temari captó toda la atención de Shikamaru, amaba verla sonreír de ese modo – **te estuve buscando Shikamaru** … - su mirada voló al rostro de Choji y no pudo evitar apagar su sonrisa… quedaban aún cuentas pendientes – **Choji…**

 **\- Temari…** \- el castaño muy por dentro también se sentía avergonzado, recodó todo lo malo que hizo a su amiga la otra rubia, y sabía que Temari estaba a favor de ella. Sin embargo, su orgullo no permitiría disculparse con ella, ya luego arreglaría el asunto con Ino, así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía para desviar tema y tensiones, molestar – **sí, yo estuve muy enfermo estos días, pero ya estoy de vuelta, y confieso que también te extrañe un poco** – la mirada de Temari era de desconcierto puro, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa coqueta de Choji seguro era una broma más – **sobre todo porque no podía jalarte de las coletas –** la rubia lo empujó levemente y decidió seguir el juego, para luego voltear a ver a Shikamaru

\- **Muy bien, hay algo importante de lo que debemos hablar** – el pelinegro rodeó a su rubia amiga con su brazo por los hombros

\- **Tú dirás**

 **\- Y tu –** giró a mirar seriamente a Choji, éste desvió los ojos en una milésima de segundo – **contigo hablaré después, por ahora hemos levantado la bandera de paz –** el castaño no dudó en brindarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sus amigos tenían toda la razón en llamarle la atención, pero no quería agobiarse por ahora.

- **Como digas** – luego de una ligera reverencia sarcástica por parte de Choji, Temari prosiguió a indicarles a su par de amigos lo que tenía planeado para el fin de semana, ambos chicos obviamente no se pudieron negar.

* * *

La popular rubia de ojos celestes se retocaba los labios en el baño del segundo piso, a su lado, Isaribi y Sasame cuchicheaban mientras veían el teléfono celular de una de ellas. De pronto una castaña se asomó ´por la puerta.

\- **Ino** – la ojiceleste desvió sus cristalinos ojos a través del espejo para encontrarse con los marrones de la castaña – **y compañía.**

 **\- Tenten** – le sonrió con fingida amabilidad, cuando la recién llegada dio la vuelta desvió los ojos con indiferencia, contrastando el fastidio que mostraban sus compañeras que habían sido semi – ignoradas por la castaña. Cuando la rubia dio un par de besos al aire para probar en todos los ángulos como se veía su nuevo lápiz de labios, volteó a ver a sus amigas – **que tal me veo**

 **\- Espectacular**

 **\- Toda una diosa** – ambas seguidoras se miraron con suficiencia

\- **Lo sé** – sonrió picara la rubia ante el espejo mientras se daba un guiño - **¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Temari?**

 **\- Dijo que iría a buscar a Shikamaru** – Isaribi y Sasame se miraron coquetas, todas intuían que algo sucedía entre aquel par aunque ninguno quería admitirlo, de todas formas Shikamaru estuvo gran tiempo con Brie y Temari con Kio.

\- **Shikamaru, mmm debe estar en las canchas, vayan a avisarle que la estaré esperando en la cafetería** – ordenó a su séquito de muchachas – **y no tarden quieren-**

 **\- Enseguida volveremos Ino** – la rubia revisó su móvil por quincuagésima ves en el día. Se sentía triunfante. Adoraba disponer de muchachas que estén dispuestas a pisar el suelo por ellas, por ganarse su confianza, y es que eso era ser parte del Queen B. con Temari a la cabeza, ella como su mano derecha y ese grupo de chicas siempre atrás complaciéndolas. Y quien no quisiera eso, se ganaban popularidad, fama, favores, incluso les regalaban un par de prendas fuera de temporada cuando las pobrecitas no tenían que ponerse, eran sus esclavas personales, Temari les llamaba amigas pero ella sabía bien que ambas las consideraban como lo que eran, sus esclavas escolares. Miró su cuenta de Facebook, pasaba las imágenes esperando algo con que entretenerse, oyó a Tenten bajar la palanca y procedió a salir del cubículo a lavarse las manos.

\- **Vaya, veo que se fueron tus guardaespaldas.**

 **\- Si – r** espondió mientras se veía las uñas – **las mandé a un encargo.**

 **\- Te oí** – rio la castaña

\- **No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar a la gente** – ambas miradas, celeste y marrón se veían retadoras, habían sido amigas hasta que poco a poco se separaran, Tenten por creerla superficial y estúpida, e Ino por creerla una traidora, sin embargo se veían con respeto aún a lo lejos.

 **\- Al menos no sigo a una boba como su colita a todas partes.**

 **\- Cariño, a mí me siguen, yo no sigo –** se defendió la rubia.

- **Já –** la venita en la frente de Ino se había acentuado. ¿acaso trataba de jugar con su paciencia? – **si eso quieres pensar, vamos que todos saben que entre tú y ella, ella siempre sale ganando.**

 **\- No tienes nada mejor que decir? Lo único que haces es tenerme envidia, tu aunque quisieras nunca podrás ser como nosotras, lo tenemos todo nena, dinero, popularidad, chicos.**

 **\- ¿dinero?, por dios, eres tan tonta que no eres capaz de ver a tu alrededor, todos estudiamos en el mismo lugar todos damos la misma mensualidad, todos llevamos lo mismo en la cartera, todos somos ricos Ino-tonta, no eres la única.**

 **\- Pero no todo lo merecen** – levantó la cabeza, no se sentiría mal por las palabras de esa idiota.

\- **Acéptalo Ino -** se aproximó la castaña a la puerta – **esa es tu vida, ir de tras de la "abeja reina", la lame bolas de la escuela** – ni la mirada enrojecida ni el gesto fruncido de la rubia podía ya detenerla – **pero nunca serás como ella, por más que te pintes, por más que te arregles, no trates de esconder lo que eres, nunca tendrás su belleza.**

La rubia abrió levemente la boca, quería responderle, pero no pudo, solo atinó a escuchar la puerta del baño chocar al cerrase, así como su corazón latir tan fuerte. No podía ocultarse a sí misma que eso le había dolido, le había dolido enormemente. Se acercó al espejo a observarse, no pudo evitar contraer su rostro. Maldita Tenten, malditos todos. Abrió el grifo y se quitó todo, el labial, las sombras, la base, nada era suficiente. Admiró su rostro en el cristal mientras las gotas caían por sus mejillas. Esa era realmente ella, al natural, se veía fea, gorda y fea. Miró su plano vientre, maldiciendo en su interior haber nacido deforme, trató de recordar si ese día había siquiera desayunado o tal vez de nevo lo había dejado en la bandeja sobre su cama, no importaba, las ganas la estaban matando. Se dirigió al cubículo abrió la puerta y se encerró en el baño, arrodillada junto a su lugar favorito dejó ir sus penas, su miedo, todo su encanto.

* * *

\- **Vaya es increíble que vivas tan cerca de donde vivo, eso es genial, ya que eres nueva necesitas a alguien que te apoye.**

 **\- Así es –** sonrió amablemente Pandora.

- **Descuida, es un alivio que me hayas conocido a mí, hay tanta gente tonta en este sitio que acabar en el grupo equivocado sería el fin del mundo.**

 **\- ¿Tanto así? Pensé que esta era una escuela normal**

 **\- Normal quien te habla amiga** – dramatizó la peli rosa – **normal menos del 1 por ciento, aquí se tiene que lidiar con una tanda de idiotas, y para añadirle también hay princesas que se creen las dueñas de la escuela, pero descuida si estas a mi lado sobrevivirás este ultimo año.**

 **\- Entonces es un alivio realmente, no quiero conocer a ese tipo de gente.**

 **\- Por cierto ya los has conocido** – miró de reojo a la desorientada chica – **el primer día, en el comedor, ¿es por eso que te dicen ese feo apodo?**

 **\- Oh cierto** – recordó con furia el bochornoso momento – **si, como fue eso…**

 **\- ¿Mesa para cinco? Olvídala, es una tonta.**

 **\- Ni siquiera sé quién era, no recuerdo haberla visto en la mesa.**

 **\- Es Sasame Fuma, para todos Fuma, tan insignificante que nadie se toma el trabajo de recordar su nombre. Es una de las taradas que forma el séquito de muchachas que siguen fielmente a la "abeja reina"**

 **\- ¿Abeja reina?, ¿existe eso también aquí? Vaya…**

 **\- No son más que un grupo de tontas que se creen las dueñas de todo, a la cabeza la peor de todas, se hace la difícil de alcanzar, la intocable, pero entre nos no es más que una desgraciada. Junto a ella está su inseparable perra amiga, esa es la peor de todas, ambas el dúo de las malditas rubias.**

 **\- Espera… no me digas que…**

\- **Si, chicas ellas son, las que te trataron mal aquel día, como lo pudiste ver así son, está en su alma arruinar la vida de los demás.**

 **\- Vaya… sí que son malas.**

 **\- Uff, tengo tanto que decirte, acompáñame a mi casillero**.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, Pandora todavía procesaba la información, no podía entenderlo, como había gente tan mala junta, ese lugar sí que era el infierno.

- **Aguas, ahí están** – jaló de su brazo y se escondieron tras un muro. Pandora aun no entendía que pasaba.

- **¿Qué? –** la peli rosa raídamente le cubrió la boca con su mano.

 **\- Silencio, nos escuchan** – lentamente asomaron sus cabezas – **te decía que ahí está el grupo de la hermandad del infierno, los famosos B4**

 **\- ¿B4?**

 **\- No preguntes porque nadie lo entiende, pero ahora te explicaré un poco de cada uno** – Pandora miró la escena, a un lado se hallaban un par de chicas, una de cabello color lila y otra anaranjado, rápidamente pudo distinguir a la tal Sasame Fuma, ambas concentradas riendo mientras veían una tableta, un poco a lejos de de ellas, se hallaba un par de chicos, distinguió a la rubia y al pelinegro que vio hace días en la mesa, ambos cariñosamente abrazados conversando. al otro lado de la rubia, de espaldas un castaño, no veía su rostro pero intuía de quien se trataba. **_Acaso será… _** \- **la niña del cabello naranja que mira atentamente la tableta ya sabes quién es**

 **\- Sasame…**

 **\- Exacto, Sasame Fuga, no hay mucho interesante que hablar de ella, si, se podría decir que es una niña rica aunque de igual manera la considero una tonta. Su familia es muy rarita pero prefiere no hablar de ello, de todas formas a nadie le interesa, es de las que sigue la colita de las rubias buscando un lugar en el mundo. Ilusa** – Pandora miró intrigada a la chica, vaya que debía tener poca autoestima, ¿realmente existía gente así?

 **\- Vaya…**

 **\- Si, vaya… en fin, la del cabello lila a su costado**

 **\- Creo que la he visto antes**

 **\- Debe ser, compartimos muchas clases juntas, en fin ella es Isaribi, tampoco hay mucho que hablar de ella, se dice que no tiene padres, tu sabes, huérfana, vive con un tío-tutor aunque no se sabe realmente cuál es su parentesco, al parecer es un tipo medio científico loco, rara vez viene a verla.**

 **\- Debe ser complicado**

 **\- Mm si algo así, bueno. Pasamos al chico** – sonrió pícaramente – **creo que es alguien un poco rescatable del grupo aunque no deja de ser alguien a quien debes mantener lejos**

 **\- ¿Por qué lo dices?** – la chica miraba atentamente al peli negro, sí que era guapo, bastante guapo, tenía un rostro de niño lindo, pero quien sabe cómo sería por dentro…

- **Shikamaru es…** \- la peli rosa pensó sus palabras – **pues él es un chico muy apuesto. Shikamaru Nara, hijo de Shikaku Nara vaya sí que tienen poder ellos, dueño de una cadena de supermercados y sitios de diversión pública, tú entiendes bares, restaurants, discos, todo eso, todo directo a los bolsillos de los Naras. Además de ser los numero uno en diversión publica es el número uno aquí en la escuela, y no solo hablo de su apariencia –** se sonrojó levemente la chica – **es el capitán del equipo de futbol, y tú sabes lo que eso significa, semanalmente organizan fiestas a todo dar con todas las chicas a su disposición, se dice que se codea con bellas modelos, eso sí, ninguna chica es suficiente para él, sentimentalmente hablando ya que no se negaría a una noche con alguna chica que caiga a sus encantos, eso sí, solo una, el peli negro se cree demasiado como para repetir.**

 **\- Eso es… intenso –** no podía creer, ella se había perdido en apuesto y poderoso, vaya que era cierto, Shikamaru era guapo por donde lo veían – **y la chica rubia del lado.**

 **\- No es una simple rubia, es La Rubia** – rio la peli rosa – **Sabaku No Temari, sí que hay mucho que hablar de ella, pero te lo resumiré en estas palabras: presumida, rica, disque hermosa-** ironizó – **presumida, inalcanzable, presumida, popular y… ¿ya te dije que era presumida?**

 **\- Sakura –** ambas rieron –

- **Es la verdad, mírala, todo lo que te he dicho se resume en estas simples palabras: Abeja Reina**

 **\- Ella es…**

 **\- Sí, es la abeja reina de esta escuela, es la que manda en el grupito y tiene su séquito de guardaespaldas, por dios ya debe haber alguien que la baje de su nubecita, no es que sea la gran cosa** … - Pandora meditó todo lo que le decía la peli rosa, en algún tiempo atrás hubiera deseado todo eso, esa enorme popularidad en su escuela, pero ya se había resignado, no era la más popular de todas y sobre todo no era mala persona, pero viéndolos a ellos, tan felices, en lo que suponía era su oscuro corazón, ¿alguien podía vivir así siendo tan disque malo? Pero el chico…

\- **Acaso ellos dos son…** \- Sakura entendió a lo que se refería su amiga, la parejita estaba muy cariñosa ahí sentada, típico del parcito.

- **¿novios?** – terminó la frase – **No, por más que lo puedan aparentar no lo son, ya te dije que nadie es suficiente para Temari, incluso su mejor amigo, aunque varias veces ha parecido lo contrario no lo son ni nunca lo han sido. Además creo que él tiene pareja, es una chica un año menor, y Temari estuvo con otro de los alumnos, miembro del equipo de futbol claro, de otro modo no lo pensaría –**

 **\- Sí que tiene sus límites** – por alguna razón oír que Shikamaru tenía pareja le dio una… ¿punzada?

\- **Pero en fin así están las cosas con esos dos, así que no te confundan** – justo en medio de la oración el castaño que había permanecido de espaldas se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus amigos, en el rostro se notaba felicidad

\- **Choji** – susurró atrayendo la atención de la peli rosa. Aun no le hablaba de Choji, y no quería aun juzgarlo, después de todo se había portado bien con ella, aunque la haya ignorado y todo eso, por alguna razón deseaba conocerlo mejor.

- **Oh y falta Choji** – en ese momento los ojos del castaño se desviaron al par de chicas que los espiaban en silencio. Su corazón se detuvo y apretó la mano de su nueva amuga. Las habían descubierto. De alguna manera el castaño no le avisó a sus compañeros, al contrario le sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla y se acercó – **maldita sea, nos descubrieron, baja la mirada y hazte la loca.**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Baja la mirada…**

 **\- ¿Pandora?** – **_Mierda…_**

\- **Cho-choji –** rápidamente se enrojeció. El Castaño se había quedado apoyado en una de las columnas viendo divertida la escena del par de chicas

\- **Sakura** – saludó levantando las cejas. La nombrado el devolvió una sonrisa rápida – **¿se puede saber que están haciendo ahí abajo?**

 **\- Si claro Pandora estaba… estaba** – ambas se miraron fijamente acordando con la mirada que excusa inventar – **estaba buscando su lente de contacto.**

 **\- Su lente de contacto… claro** – el castaño obviamente no se tragaba aquella historia, pudo sentirse observado desde un muy bien rato.

- **Sí, pero ya no está, es una pena amiga** – le sujetó la mano con fuerza – **le dirás a tu oftalmólogo que te de otro, en fin, ya es hora de irnos** – con fuerza la obligó a levantarse, desconcertando a Pandora – **Choji, adiós -** se dio la vuelta la peli rosa

\- **Un momento** – la voz del castaño en su espalda le dio un escalofrío.

\- **¿eh?** – Sakura volteó a verlo

\- **Pandora, tengo que hablar contigo, acompáñame –**

 **\- Si Choji, sucede que tenemos algo que hacer ahori…**

 **\- Pandora** – Sakura se sintió levemente ofendida, la estaba ignorando. **_Genial. _**Miró de reojo a su amiga, llamando su atención sin que Choji se diera cuenta – **Panda no… no te he hablado de él, él es…**

 **\- Shtt –** su amiga susurraba, pero de todas formas Pandora tenía miedo que el castaño la oyese – **Sakura…**

 **\- Sakura, será solo un momento y después te la devuelvo** – la sonrisa de Choji era… demasiado magnética, de eso estaba segura Pandora, de todas formas ya las había descubierto y huir de esa forma sería vergonzoso, tenía que acompañarlo.

- **Está bien, descuida, de todas formas tengo el tiempo libre** – sonrió Pandora, no pudo evitar inquietarse al darse cuenta que el par de amigos-novios la estaban observando de reojo

- **Panda…**

 **\- ¿Panda?** – se burló Choji – **¿y así la llamas amiga?**

 **\- Está bien** – se despidió la peli rosa algo molesta por ser echada – **disfruten.**

* * *

El trayecto por ahora estaba silencioso, fue ya incómodo el cómo los habían visto los cuatro chicos, aún más la seductora sonrisa de Shikamaru Nara alentando la huida rápida de su castaño amigo y las miradas de desprecio del par de chicas-sirvientas, y sobre todo la indiferencia de Temari. **_Eso no es tan malo…_**

- **Y bien, como has estado estos ummm, ¿cuatro días?**

 **\- Si al fin he estado familiarizando, tu sabes conociendo nuevos amigos**

 **\- Oh lo dices por Sakura, si se ve buena chica**

 **\- Si es genial** – estaba empezando a incomodarse, el hablando bien de Sakura y ellas hablando mal de sus amigos, vaya amiga era…

- **Si es bueno que formes amigos, es un poco triste ir por ahí solo, nadie quiere eso.**

 **\- Y tú sí que tienes amigos… y vaya amigos…**

 **\- Si** – el calor se apoderó del castaño, era el momento de pedir disculpas – **sobre eso… creo que te debo una disculpas**

 **\- Oh no, claro que no, no hay de que…** \- claro que lo había.

\- **Si yo la verdad no sé qué paso, no debió suceder**

 **\- Solo fue tu amiga, no es importante, ya lo he superado**

 **\- No es que ella, no es lo que crees no sé qué le sucedió, realmente no es mala, solo a veces es un poco… ruda**

 **\- Vaya que fue ruda ese día** – era un lindo amigo, estaba defendiendo a la rubia, a pesar de todo podía rescatarlo a él dentro de ese podrido grupito.

- **Discúlpala por favor, no fue un buen día para ella, sé que si la llegaras a conocer te enamorarías de…** \- al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente se sonrojo, ¿Por qué le decía eso a Pandora? – **digo, te llegaría a encantar. Bueno, eso fue raro, por favor omítelo** – el par se rio, Pandora trató de seguir la corriente.

\- **Descuida, juro que es asunto olvidado, no le guardo rencor a tu grupo de amigos, especialmente a tu amiga…**

 **\- Ino…** -

\- **Si ella… ¿eh?** – al levantar la mirada, observó la inédita escena, Ino saliendo del baño miraba fijamente a Choji sorprendido de verla, entonces al ver su mirada posada en ella, se sintió pequeña, insignificante, que sobraba. Ino los miraba con decepción y a ella con clara molestia. **_Mierda…_**

* * *

Holaa chicos, saben se que estuve ausente y la vedad no tengo justificación, bueno si jajaja, no se si alguna de ustedes peo me he vuelto fan del SasuHina y habia una historia pero que wooow que me tuvo enganchada todos estos dias y no me permitia seguir escribiendo, pero me di cuenta que me descuide mucho asi que volvi a subir un nuevo capitulo. espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, ya empieza lo bueno, quiero agradecer a **Karinit-san** por tomarse el trabajo de comentar la historia, en serio significa mucho. **Pronto** subire el siguiente. Besoss


	8. Chapter 7

Holaaa aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, es un poco mas cortito pero igual espero que les guste, se mencionan canciones es mejor escucharlas para tener idea del ritmo e imaginar el momento :3, sin mas disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Karaoke

Había tardado más de media hora en volver a recuperarse del nuevo desliz del baño, había llorado todo lo que pudo, había gritado, se había desfogado y finalmente ya calmada, se secó las lágrimas, espero que dejaran de enrojecer sus celestes ojos y tomo el valor para salir a encontrarse con su grupo. Lo último que esperó fue verlo a él.

\- **Ino** – el ultimo castaño al que esperó ver fue precisamente a él, justo ahí justo ahora, con… ¿ella?

\- **Choji** – carraspeó recobrando el valor que acababa de perder al verlo. No podía sostener su mirada por más de dos segundos, mirando a cada lado esperando que llegue alguien a sacarla del incómodo momento.

\- **Yo…** \- ambas miradas se fijaron en la novata que acompañaba al joven de la familia Akimichi, la chica estaba claramente incómoda con la presencia de la rubia así que decidió dejarlos a solas – **creo que será mejor que me vaya… Choji** – lo miró

\- **Pandora** – le sonrió con desgana, era el momento de aclarar las cosas – **disculpa, más tarde te llamo ¿de acuerdo?** – la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa, ninguno se percató la mirada en blanco de la rubia al presenciar la química de esos dos.

\- **Descuida niña, no es necesario, no tenemos nada que hablar** – dijo mirando orgullosa al castaño – **la que se va soy yo…**

\- **No** – su huida se vio detenida por la repentina mano de Choji sujetándola del brazo, no había escapatoria, ambas miradas se encontraron intensamente.

\- **Nos vemos luego** – se retiró la pelirroja. La pareja la vio alejándose mientras trataban de apaciguar el mundo de emociones que los carcomía por dentro, no tenían el valor de verse a los ojos ya a solas. El primero en tomar la palabra fue Choji

\- **Ino…**

\- **Está bien** – interrumpió descolocando al muchacho

\- **¿eh?**

\- **Las acepto** – el castaño la miraba desconcertado, de que hablaba ella… - **tus disculpas, las acepto, puedes ir tranquilo sabiendo que te he perdonado.**

En un primer momento era seriedad lo que se veía en la mirada del chico, peor pasados los cinco minutos de incomodo silencio, una carcajada salió de su boca

\- **De que rayos hablas**

\- **Vienes a disculparte, ¿no es cierto?**

\- **Ino, sé que tal vez me excedí contigo**

\- **Tal vez…** \- desvió los ojos

\- **Si tal vez, pero vamos, sabes que no podría hacerte daño, no sin que me hayas dado una patada en los huevos antes**

\- **Vulgar** – abrió los ojos asqueada la rubia chica

\- **Ino, si te dijera por todo lo que he pasado, solo un poco yo…** \- bajó la mirada algo apenado – **yo sé que no es una excusa pero de verdad he tenido problemas y lidiar con ello no es lo mío**

\- **No tenías que tratarme así –** el castaño miró a su rubia amiga, esta miraba el suelo, un hincón se sintió en su corazón.

\- **Ino** – suavemente le levantó el rostro tomándole del mentón, obligando a la Yamanaka a mirarlo a los ojos, pero esta se resistía aun con la cara frente a frente – **eres… eres mi amiga, yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño, pero algo en mi me ha dolido por lo que te hice y si bien no suelo pedir disculpas yo… yo no he podido dormir bien pensando en cómo te sentirías por esto**

\- **Te mentiría si te dijera que no me importó, porque de verdad me ha dolido, peor no sé si me dolió mas que hicieras eso o que te hayas alejado después, que no te haya importado como me sentí** – se cubrió el rostro confundida – **ay… no sé ni lo que digo Choji, solo dejémoslo ahí ¿sí?, no te guardo rencor, lo digo en serio** – ambos pares de ojos se miraron por breves instantes, diciéndose todo sin decir nada, ella sabía que Choji era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer algo más, ese era su tope de decir "lo siento" **– y respecto a lo otro…**

\- **¿Qué cosa?**

\- **Tus problemas…. –** eso tomó por sorpresa al castaño, ¿Ino interesada en sus problemas? Increíble…

\- **Déjalos, no es nada importante** – sonrió restándole importancia

\- **No Choji** – sujetó su mano, helando por completo al muchacho – **sabes que puedes decírmelo, todos necesitamos a alguien para desfogarnos… de otra forma** – aclaró sacando una sonrisa leve en su acompañante. El corazón de Choji latía con fuerza. Era la primera vez que se abría y le interesaba la vida de él de alguna manera y eso era demasiado para él, desde aquel día en que decidió abrirse ante ella, y el mismo que decidió cerrarse, Ino había dejado de preocuparse por él, así que era muy importante que le pida hablar… era otro nivel. Se acercó lentamente a ella chocando ambas frentes, había mucho que perdonar aún para arreglar su relación amical, pero ese era un buen primer paso, no pudo evitar acercarse a su frágil cuerpo y abrazarla.

\- **Gracias** – pronuncio tan bajo como un leve susurro, suficiente para que la rubia lo oyese y sonriera para sí misma con dulzura. **_Choji…_**

\- **Ejem** … - el carraspeo los separo en una milésima de segundo, a un lado de ellos, una rubia de ojos aguamarina y un pelinegro de coleta alta los había interrumpido y no solo eso, ahora los miraban con una mirada comprometedora, Choji le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo.

\- **Vaya chicos, no quisimos interrumpirlos, pero no supimos cuánto debíamos esperar para poder ir a comer algo decente.**

\- **Temari** – regañó la rubia a su amiga.

\- **¿Cómo es eso que esperar a interrumpiros, acaso estuvieron espiándonos?**

\- **¿espiarlos?** – se burló Shikamaru mirando a Temari y comunicándose entre ellos – **vamos, estaban tan metidos en su mundito que estuvimos a menos de 5 metros y ni se dieron cuenta, por más que Temari se burlara desde lejos.**

\- **Que idiotas –** se dio la vuelta Ino algo avergonzada

\- **Vamos Ino** – la rodeó su amiga por los hombros – **no te enfades, vamos a comer algo.**

\- **Oh por cierto Tem, no te hagas la loca** – la miró Shikamaru, Temari rodeó los ojos sacando su billetera.

\- **Bueno bueno toma** – dijo entregando un billete de 100 dólares al pelinegro.

\- **Me encanta hacer negocios**

\- **Un momento** – habló el castaño - **¿apostaron sobre nosotros?**

\- **Apostamos cuanto tardarían en volver a ser amigos –**

\- **Idiota** – lo regaño Ino aún avergonzada.

\- **Eso no es todo** – Temari estaba feliz, volvían a ser los cuatro de nuevo – **también apostamos cuanto tardarían en volver a pelearse, amicalmente claro.**

\- **¿así?** – un juguetón Choji levantaba la ceja mirando retadoramente a su amigo – **¿y a que le apostaste tú Temari?**

\- **Menos de media hora, y Shikamaru le fue por una.**

\- **Bueno** – se acercó peligrosamente el castaño a la rubia de ojos celestes que caminaba delante – **pues será mejor que vayas devolviendo ese dinero Shikamaru.**

Luego de haber puesto cabe y dejado caer a la rubia, ensuciándose en el acto con el vaso de yogurt que Temari le había entregado, un castaño corría por el pasillo riendo mientras detrás de él se escuchaba un " **Te mataré idiota** ", a su lado, un pelinegro seguía a su amigo acompañándolo en la chacota mientras la otra rubia le gritaba que le devuelva su dinero. B4 había vuelto.

* * *

Por el ruidoso pasillo deambulaba la pelirroja comiendo un helado pensando en su nuevo amigo, al fondo Sakura la observaba achinado los ojos.

\- **Vaya, hasta que te acordaste de mí** – Pandora rodó los ojos, pero a la vez se sentía mala amiga. La había dejado para irse con Choji

\- **Sakura, no te abandone, es que no tuve elección**

\- **Y dime, chica pedida, que fue eso importante por lo que me dejaste…**

\- **La verdad fue muy confuso, estábamos hablando hasta que su amiga, ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ino, nos interrumpió**

\- **Espera, ¿Qué?** – se detuvo en seco volteando a mirarla a los ojos – **¿hablaste con Ino?**

\- **No la verdad fue muy incómodo, después de todo ella fue la que me insultó ese día, yo solo prefería hacerme a un lado y dejarlos hablar a solas**

\- **¿te hiciste a un lado?, por dios no puedo creer que hayas echo eso** – la regañó la peli rosa

\- **¿disculpa? ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no debía relacionarme mucho con ellos?**

\- **Si, y pues mira que muy feliz te fuiste con Choji**

\- **Choji es una excepción** – se defendió

\- **Vamos Panda** – la obligó a sentarse en una de las banquitas – **está bien que te alejes, pero no ibas a dejar que te vuelva a pisotear, ella hace lo que se le dé la gana, ya alguien debe detenerla**

\- **¿y que te hace pensar que seré yo?**

\- **Ay** – se tocó la frente dramática – **en fin, aun no te he hablado de esa odiosa rubita, agárrate porque debo decirte que esa es la peor…**

* * *

El cuarteto se había sentado en una de las mesas del concurrido bar. Era un karaoke que habían descubierto el año pasado y al que sin faltas acudían al menos una vez a la semana, y habían decidió que seria ese su primer día en lo que iba del año.

\- **Pero mira que bellezas atienden aquí Shikamaru** – decía el castaño mirando embobado el trasero de una de las camareras – **sin duda debemos venir más seguido aquí**

\- **Ag… no seas asqueroso Akimichi** – regañó su rubia enemiga ante su gesto.

\- **Si, sin duda debemos venir pero sin ellas**

\- **Oye** – se ganó un manazo de Temari.

\- **Y bien, ya han pensado que piensan cantar chica** s – Shikamaru abrió el librito leyendo el nombre de los artistas – **aprovechen que no hay mucha gente**

\- **Si, y así no se ganarán un derrame de oído al oírlas** – bromeó el castaño.

Luego de ganarse una sacada de lengua de Ino, la camarera se acercó dejando en su mesa lo que habían pedido, una hamburguesa doble para Choji, una pizza para Shikamaru, un helado para Temari y nada para Ino.

\- **Vamos Ino, prueba un poco de mi helado**

\- **Descuida Temari, ya te dije que deseo bajar un par de kilos o no entraré en mi vestido de fin de curso**

\- **¿Es una broma? Si pesas menos que yo, vamos dale una probadita**

\- **¿Ino acaso hoy has desayunado?** – un preocupado Shikamaru miraba intrigado a su amiga, la rubia al sentir su mirada fija viéndose descubierta le apartó la mirada desviando el asunto

\- **Chicos, que debemos elegir ya la pista.**

\- **La pregunta aquí es cuando fue la última vez que comiste Ino** – castaño y rubia se miraron retadores, agradeció que no se haya sentado frente a él o ya lo habría pateado.

\- **Como quieras** – irrumpió Temari – **es cierto, Shika pásame el libro, la primera ronda la haremos Ino y yo** – le guiñó el ojo provocando la sonrisa en sus amigos.

\- **Temari… -** el pellizco en su desnudo mulso hizo saltar a la rubia, que miraba con sorpresa a su amiga **– ha venido…** \- susurró bajo.

Choji y Shikamaru se fijaron en los movimientos del par de rubias y giraron a ver a su dirección, encontrándose con Sai y un grupo de amigos llegando al karaoke.

\- **Genial, ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?** – se removió en su asiento el castaño

\- **Tranquilo amigo, no seas tan obvio** – se burló Shikamaru

\- **No sé de qué rayos estás hablando…**

La canción elegida por las chicas fue "Candyman" de Chirsitna Aguilera. Se subieron al escenario entre los vítores y gritos no solo de sus amigos sino también de otros chicos, y es que un par de preciosuras rubias no pasaba por alto en aquel sitio.

El par de chicas iniciaron la canción de espaldas y poco a poco dieron la vuelta mientras bailaban sexys la popular coreografía de aquella canción famosa. Shikamaru silbaba y aplaudía por el par de chicas enorgulleciendo a su amiga favorita, mientras por otro lado Choji solo veía con la mirada oscura a Ino repartir sonrisas y no perder la vista del idiota de Sai viéndola. Le ardía la escena.

Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to this cotton club on Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man  
A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man

Al cantar Temari esa estrofa Shikamaru solo podía verla embobado, era toda una diosa ahí parada al frente, bailando y cantando desinhibida, era coqueta, hermosa, disfrutaba verla así de feliz. Le encantó aún más cuando al cantar la última línea de la estrofa lo miraba a él y le sonreía con coquetería. Le sorprendía como sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Por otro lado, Choji ya no podía soportar más del enfado que sentía, le molestaba ver a Ino así de regalada, aún más cuando se daba la vuelta y meneaba su trasera sensualmente para ese idiota. **_¿Espera, acaso la está grabando?_**

Estaba a punto de levantarse y destrozarle su celular por lo que se atrevía a hacer, pero su sentido común lo mantenía pegado a la silla, porque no era correcto hacer escándalos, porque no podía dejarse ver de esa forma, como un baboso, y porque Ino lo permitía, y peor aún parecía gustarle. **_Maldita sea…_**

Whoa, yeah

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he hits my mouth he really hits the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for those who wait

Al cantar esa estrofa Ino no dejaba de observar con lujuria encendida a Sai que no paraba de tomarle fotos, mientras ella se movía sensualmente y le guiñaba el ojo en cada estrofa.

Al terminar la melodía los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar, las orgullosas chicas bajaron ayudadas de Shikamaru quien ya se había acercado a felicitarlas, Choji prefirió quedarse sentado. Una efusiva Temari se abrazó de su amigo y regresaron juntos a la mesa, sin embargo la otra rubia siguió su paso, pero a otra mesa un par de sitios lejos.

\- **No puede ser…** \- susurró Choji ardiendo de celos.

Ino había bajado y se había dirigido al grupo liderado por Sai, ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo. Suspiró resignado, así era Ino, le gustaba regalarse a ese idiota. Tomó un trago de su 7Up ya que Shikamaru le anunciaba que era su turno.

Temari sonreía divertida, el telón aun no había subido y ya tenía su teléfono celular preparado para grabarlo todo, estaba tan ensimismada que poco le había importado que Ino la haya dejado.

A la cuenta de tres y entre aplausos el telón subió y abrió los ojos sorprendía y riendo al ver a su par de chicos favoritos parados como modelos, portando sombreros y lentes oscuros, era todo un espectáculo. Más aun fue su sorpresa cuando se anunció la canción: Uptown Funk

This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen  
Livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty

Se cubrió la boca divertida, eran un par de bombones ahí arriba, no se había imaginado antes a Shikamaru bailando tan sensualmente. **_Mmmmfff_** …

También gritaba como loca al ver como los chicos poco a poco empezaron a desprenderse de sus camisas al ritmo de la canción alentando los silbidos y gritos de las chicas, le divertía mucho la perfecta coreografía que habían preparado, ¿en serio lo habían planeado?

Shikamaru arriba no podía divertirse más de la irreverente situación, estaba feliz por todo ello, el solía ser un poco reservado pero se había dejado llevar por el desenfreno mostrado por las chicas antes así que se había atrevido, y sí que lo estaba disfrutando. Ver a Temari reír así, más cuando se quitó la camisa y empezó a bailar sensualmente mientras se despojaba poco a poco de ella, se sentía vivo. A su lado, Choji no sabía cuánto más podía seguir fingiendo. Si bien bailaba y sonreía para seguirle el paso a Shikamaru, por dentro ardía enrabia. Ino ni siquiera lo había mirado, estaba más concentrada en la estúpida conversación que tenía con el idiota pálido a su costado que en ver sus ensayados y perfectos movimientos, por dios pero si se había quitado la camisa delante de todos y ella ni se había inmutado. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Al acabar la canción, Temari, al igual que había echo Shikamaru antes corrió a abrazarlos, más para marcar propiedad sobre sus amigas ante las demás chicas que los miraban enamorados, y entre risas, de la parejita por su puesto, el trío volvió a sus asientos.

\- **¿Ino?** – pregunto Temari mirando a su alrededor. **_Al fin te diste cuenta…_**

\- **Debe haber ido al baño, llámala** – agregó Shikamaru. Choji no pudo evitar mirarlos de reojo al ver cuán pegados estaban el uno del otro, Temari casi sentada sobre su amigo, pero prefirió no darle importancia

\- **Si, debe haber ido al baño, mejor no la llamo.**

\- **Iré a pedir un refresco** – apuntó el castaño buscando una excusa para ir a tomar aire – **el baile me agotó y hay mucha gente** – se alejó antes que sus amigos preguntaran, de todas formas ellos no se opusieron.

\- **Por cierto Shika, ese bailecito, ¿acaso se habían preparado? Estuvieron increíbles.**

\- **¿en serio?** – la miró divertido el peligro – **la verdad no es que nos hayamos preparado para hoy, pero una vez Choji y yo no teníamos que hacer y nos pusimos a ver videos, tu sabes** – admitió algo avergonzado.

\- **Vaya** – se burló su rubia favorita – **que cosas curiosas suceden cuando los chicos se reúnen**

\- **Mejor no preguntes** – se unió a la risa el pelinegro.

Después de una media hora de risas y observar el resto de números, Temari bebía su quien sabe qué número de vaso de soda, cuando una alarma le borró la sonrisa.

\- **¿Qué es eso?** – la miró Shikamaru mientras ella rebuscaba un aparatito en su mochila –

\- **Es mi… -** divagó Temari apagando su alarma en forma de hojita – **alarma.**

\- **Si… me di cuenta** – ironizó el pelinegro **– alarma para qué es eso.**

\- **Mmm no es nada** – le restó importancia mientras volvía a guardarla – **es que había planeado ir con Kankuro a esa hora y se me había olvidado, iré al baño** – se levantó esperando que el pelinegro no preguntara más.

\- **De acuerdo** – finalizó extrañado, mientras la veía retirarse mochila en brazo. Frunció el ceño decidiendo si debía creerle o no aquella historia.

* * *

El castaño salió del concurrido Bar-karaoke a tomar aire mientras bebía su gaseosa. Afuera los autos pasaban y la gente recorría la transitada avenida. A un par de cuadras uno de los parques en honor a la difunta princesa Diana adornaba el sitio.

Desde el vidrio por afuera podía ver a la parejita riendo. Ino estaba sentada junto a Sai y su grupito de amigos hablando de cualquier cosa estúpida e Ino reía por cada babosada que el pelinegro soltaba. Aun se preguntaba que le debía haber visto, estaba claro que debía ser algo sentimental o esas cosas de mujeres porque guapo guapo no era, o no al menos para él. De que le valía matarse pensando en eso si después de todo Ino lo prefería a él, y solo él, ya le había demostrado eso no una sino muchas veces antes y el castaño aún no podía entenderlo, jamás se lo había reclamado, ni lo haría jamás caería tan bajo, si se había puesto celoso y la había alejado pero jamás le admitiría sus sentimientos. **_Ya lo hiciste baboso_** su maldita voz interior le recordó aquel amargo momento, pero felizmente supo cómo hacerse el loco y procurar que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad ya que después de ese bochornoso momento Ino le demostró, una vez más, que ella lo consideraba solo su amigo.

Meditó en su suerte cuando a lo lejos un par de ojos caramelo llamaron su atención. Estaba acompañada por esa simpática chica, Sakura.

\- **Pandora** – gritó llamando su atención. La pelirroja al verlo le sonrió y levanto la mano, mientras obligaba a su compañera a acercarse al chico.

\- **Choji, hola** – saludó con un beso en su mejilla cuando llegó a su costado. Sakura, no viendo otra escapatoria hizo lo mismo de mala gana provocando la risa del castaño, Choji bien sabía que la peli rosa no podía pasarlo.

\- **Que hacen ustedes por aquí, pensé que estarían estudiando** – se mofó conocedor del impecable record de estudiad de Sakura

\- **Para tu información yo también salgo a divertirme Akimichi** – se defendió la chica.

\- **Vamos chicos** – amenizó la conversación Pandora – **Sakura me mostraba la ciudad, no sabía que estarías por aquí.**

\- **Aquí me tienes** – le sonrió confiado – **oh y por cierto no olvida la promesa que te hice de enseñarte todo Kensington, espero que Sakura no te haya mostrado todo aún.**

\- **Descuida, es toda tuya –**

\- **¿Y que haces por aquí solo?**

\- **Vine con mis amigos, acabábamos de cantar un par de canciones** – sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

\- **Oh-oh…** \- susurró la peli rosa, Choji se dio cuenta de eso

\- **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Tus amigos…** \- intervino Pandora – **será mejor que me retire entonces, seguro está ahí también aquella rubia, no creo que le agrade mi presencia.**

\- **Descuida, no tenemos que acercarnos si no quieres** – agregó Choji sonriendo, mientras en su interior preparaba todo un plan macabro.

* * *

En la mesa de cinco, Ino era el centro de atención de los jóvenes chicos que alardeaban de su encanto para llamar la atención de la chica, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Sai.

\- **Que dices si nos traes un poco de ponche Hyo, esta belleza tiene sed** – indicó a su amigo mientras sujetaba a la rubia por la cintura, la cual no podía estar más sonrojada.

\- **No tardo –**

Ino no podía sentirse más feliz por lo que le sucedía, Sai la había invitado a sentarse junto a él, y no solo eso sino que también la había abrazado, y vaya que íntimo y ella no pudo despegarse de él ni un instante, ni lo quería. Se sentía feliz, viva, se sentía bella siendo el atractivo de todos esos chicos guapos, siempre los miraba desde lejos, si bien no eran el grupo popular de la escuela, ya que Sai se centraba en otro tipo de actividades, a ella le pareció el chico más guapo desde la primera vez que lo vio y se le había metido como un capricho que debían terminar juntos.

\- **Cuéntame más de ti preciosa** – Sai se había acercado a ella, lo suficiente para poder aspirar todo su perfume.

\- **Yo he venido con mis amigos, están sentados un par de mesas más allá** – indico el lugar señalando con la cabeza

\- **Oh ya veo** – sonrió el pálido chico – viniste con tu bella amiga y su novio – oír la palabra "bella" de los labios de Sai y que no fuera dirigida a ella particularmente no le agradó nada, mucho menos si se refería a su amiga. Odiaba cuando las solían comparar, sentía que Temari siempre se llevaba los créditos, y eso solo podía herir aún más su orgullo – **y tu novio el celoso** – **_espera… ¿Quién?_**

\- **¿Novio?** – volteo a ver en dirección a la mesa – **yo no tengo novio** – ahora solo se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari riendo por alguna cosa, Choji había desaparecido de escena

\- **Si, el castaño Choji, es tu novio ¿cierto?**

\- **Claro que no** – se levantó como un rayo – **de donde sacas eso, él no es mi novio.**

\- **Vaya, entonces me debo haber confundido, de todos modos eso me hace feliz** – Ino volvió a sentarse tentada por la mirada profunda del chico – **saber que eres soltera** – le sonrió pícaramente.

\- **Si…**

Después de unos minutos Hyo había llevado con dos vasos de ponche, una soda para su amigo y dos mojitos para él y su otro compañero, en el escenario una hermosa morena cantaba un tema de Abba.

\- **Y bien que tienes planeado hacer este fin de semana, mis amigos y yo pensamos organizar una fiesta en mi casa, espero verte ahí.**

\- **¿en serio?** – se alegró por la notica, pero rápidamente recordó lo que había acordado con sus amigas y no pudo evitar entristecerse – **oh vaya… es una pena, ya había quedado salir con las chicas, iremos a la casa de playa de Temari y nos quedaremos ahí todo el día, lo siento.**

\- **Es una pena, debe ser todo un pecado tantas bellas chicas reunidas en un solo sitio, quien podría perderse eso.**

\- **Es cierto** – se le prendió el foquito – **de hecho, podrías ir tu también si deseas, es más pueden ir todos ustedes** – dijo mirando al resto de los chicos – **Temari no tendrá ningún inconveniente, además estar solo chicas será aburrido.**

\- **Suena increíble –** se apuntó Shin, un de cabello gris sentado al otro costado del pálido pelinegro – **me apunto.**

\- **Entonces no se diga más, pasaremos un genial fin de semana** – sonrió lujuriosamente Sai.

Ino sonrió con malicia, si bien no había consultado con las chicas ya era demasiado tarde, en su mente solo pensaba en conquistar a Sai a como dé lugar y esa era la oportunidad perfecta, el mismo se había ofrecido. Un movimiento detrás de los chicos llamó su atención, le pareció ver a Choji caminar junto a ¿Sakura? **_Que hace ella aquí…_**

\- **Disculp** a – se alejó con tristeza del pálido chico – **tengo que ir al baño, enseguida regreso.**

Se dirigió únicamente a su objetivo: el castaño. Pasó como un rayo y cuando lo tuvo a su costado sin siquiera dejar que la notara lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a una esquina.

\- **¿Ino? Que sucede…** \- interrogó Choji

\- **Eres un maldito traidor Choji** – lo miró desafiante

\- **De que rayos hablas**

\- **¿Qué hacías con Sakura?** – Choji desvió los ojos y los puso en blanco. Que se traía Ino ahora…

\- **Yo estaba con Pandora**

\- **¿Pandora? Quien es esa Pandora** – cuestionó furiosa

\- **Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría presentártela** – antes de que la rubia pudiera protestar, el castaño la jaló por el brazo, en breves momentos la pareja se hallaba frente a las chicas.

\- **Ino, te presento a Pandora, Pandora, ella es Ino.**

Pandora entreabrió un poco los labios al reconocerla, Choji le había jugado una mala pasada, ella le había dicho que prefería mantenerse alejada y él las había presentado. Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a la rubia.

\- **Sakura** … - pronunció la Yamanaka, centrando su vista únicamente en la peli rosa.

\- **Oh si… y Sakura, aunque ya la conoces** – sonrió burlón Choji al conocer los secretos de su rubia amiga-

\- **Qué diablos crees que haces** – cuestiono Ino algo furiosa

\- **¿Tú que crees que hago, tomando un baño?** – las miradas retadoras se sentían en todo el ambiente, Choji no movía ni un musculo por tratar de calmar la situación mientras que Pandora miraba confundida la escena.

\- **Creo haberte dicho antes que te mantengas lo más alejada posible, ¿acaso no te ha quedado claro?**

\- **Me importa un comino lo que digas Inocerda** – pandora abrió como platos los ojos, presentía algo malo y sus predicciones nunca fallaban, buscó apoyo en Choji con la mirada, pero se sorprendió al ver al castaño disfrutar de lo que veía, pero este al verla entonces retomó la compostura y miró con seriedad la situación. A lo lejos veía aproximarse a la pareja de amigos-novios que había visto antes, y a su mente solo llegaban extractos de lo que le había platicado horas antes Sakura.

\- **_"_** ** _Si, Ino y yo solíamos ser amigas, que amigas, yo diría que éramos las mejores amigas, casi hermanos sí, eso hasta que me traicionó – su mirada era de profunda tristeza, sintió un hincón en el pecha al pensar que es lo que pudo haber hecho la rubia para que piense eso la peli rosa – por eso te digo, ella es la peor persona con la que te puedas juntar, trata de evitarla en lo que puedas porque de ella solo nace maldad, pero eso si, si te confronta, si te humilla o se atreve a meterse contigo de nuevo entonces da la cara y no huyas, ponla en su sitio y enséñale que ella no es la que manda, eso es justamente lo que haré la próxima vez que se atreva a humillarme"_**

* * *

Y bien ese fue el capitulo por hoy, esta historia en realidad es un poco profunda porque hablara de asuntos importantes que no son solo lo que se sabe siempre como lo es el sexo, el alcohol, las drogas, temas muy tocados desde siempre sino también temas profundos como lo son los desordenes alimenticios, los desordenes mentales, enfermedades, entre otros que en realidad me afectan ya que vivo en carne propia por medio de un familiar lo que conlleva este sufrimiento. sigan esta historia porque de verdad es muy bonita, saludos y abrazos. Gaabs.


	9. Chapter 8

Holaaaa, volví con un nuevo capítulo. Agradezco a los que se pasan a leer mis historias, aunque sería mucho mas gratificante leer comentarios, eso me motiva a escribir mas cada dia. Espero que disfruten del octavo capítulo, disculpándome por los horrores ortográficos :P

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Enredos y mas enredos**

\- **¿Y bien? –** la venita en la frente de la peli rosa se marcaba cada vez más, ambas miradas se sostenían batallando por recuperar el control cada una. Sakura tenía la vista fija en Ino mientras la rubia mirada de reojo a todas partes al notar el tumulto que se había creado alrededor.

\- **Te ordené expresamente que te alejaras de mi vida Sakura, no te quiero ver cerca de mí ni de mis amigos**

\- **¿amigos?** – se burló la Haruno - **¿lo dices por Choji?, creo recordar que fue hace tres días cuando…**

\- **Ya cierra la boca** – demandó la rubia furiosa y harta de escucharla.

\- **Sakura, ya no hagas problemas quieres** – intervino el castaño anteriormente mencionado

\- **Si Sakura, por favor vámonos** \- la pelirroja se asustó al ver acercarse a los de seguridad por el alboroto.

\- **Ino, ven conmigo** – su rubia amiga al lado de Shikamaru se preocupó por la situación, sabía bien el pasado que esas dos se traían y temía que llegue a mayores. Choji ya atosigado con todo eso y sintiéndose mal por haberlo causado se acercó a la rubia y la tomó por la cintura empujándola hacia el resto de sus amigos. La rubia claramente protesto.

\- **¡Choji, suéltame!** – demandó, mas el castaño hacia caso omiso

\- **No es momento de pelear, Sakura** – su mirada era precisa, le decía que se fuera. Pandora sintió una punzada de decepción, él no las defendió, claro estaba, era su amiga aunque fuera una completa loca.

\- **Vámonos Sakura, no queremos problemas** – la alejó la pelirroja.

* * *

Pasados un par de minutos y ya todos calmados y el resto de comensales preocupados en sus propios asuntos, los tres jóvenes rodeaban a la rubia que aún seguía con el semblante hecho furia.

\- **Maldita sea Choji, porque hiciste eso**

\- **¿Ayudarte?, como que me merezco un gracias de tu parte ¿no crees?**

\- **Lo tenía controlado** – se defendió

\- **Tsss, si claro.**

Temari acordó que sería mejor llevar a Ino a su casa para que se relajen y se metan un rato a la piscina, invitó a los chicos, pero cada uno se excusó con cosas que hacer así que finalmente desistió con ellos. Su chofer personal fue a recogerlas.

En el camino Ino todavía se encontraba frustrada, recordaba las duras palabras que le había dicho Sakura. **_Esa estúpida frentona…_**

\- **Ya Ino, relájate y olvídate de esa tonta, piensa en lo relajadas y lo bien que la pasaremos el sábado en la casa de playa, será un fin de semana inolvidable**

\- **Es que no puedo –** respondió la otra rubia aun con la venita hinchada en la frente – **¿y viste lo que hizo el idiota del Akimichi para callarla?**

\- **¿nada…? –**

\- **Exacto** – levantó la voz – **no hizo nada, se quedó parado a un lado mirando burlonamente, pero que clase de amigo es…**

\- **Uno como lo es únicamente él** – se burló Temari – **vamos Ino, ya no le des vueltas al asunto, que esperabas de Sakura ya sabes bien como es ella tu no….**

\- **Pero el idiota se quedó callado viendo como me halaba así** – Temari guardó silencio y escaneó a su amiga – **claro, como la pelirroja esa estaba a su lado se olvidó de sus amigos, típico de él, es un cretino…**

\- **A ver a ver a ver** … - levantó las manos – **porque siento que tu estas más enojada por la reacción de Choji que por lo de Sakura**

\- **¿Qué dices? Por favor Temari no digas estupideces, solo digo que si me acaba de pedir que lo perdone mínimo me hubiera defendido ante esas perras**

\- **Esa… no "esas"**

\- **Me da igual, si la pelirroja anda con Sakura lo más seguro es que sea una completa perra, justo como le gustan al idiota**

La aguamarina sonrió para sí misma, no había conversación en la que Ino no hablara mal de Choji, o que al menos no dejara de hablar de él, le parecía mentira pero debía admitir que era curioso pensar en ellos de ese modo, siempre discutiendo, siempre molestándose, pero quien comprendía el corazón de Ino.

* * *

El castaño recorría un emblemático parque del centro de Londres cuando un pitido en su celular llamó su atención, con desgano sacó el móvil y miró la pantalla antes de contestar: Choza A. **_Diablos…_**

\- **Padre…**

\- **¿Dónde te has metido?** – irrumpió rápidamente su padre – **llevo toda la tarde marcando al fijo de tu habitación y nadie responde, se supone que sales de tus clases a la 1, no sé dónde diablos gastas tu día, en el hotel me dijeron que habías salido cerca del mediodía, que tienes que decir al respecto.**

\- **Buenas tardes padre** – respondió sereno sabiendo que así solo hartaba más a su padre – **hoy pasé todo el día en la escuela y en la tarde tuve prácticas de** **fútbol**

\- **Fútbol, fútbol, no pago una millonada para que desperdicies tu tiempo en fútbol, sabes que hay cosas más importantes que hacer, hoy en el hotel te necesité para que firmaras un documento muy importante ¿y dónde estabas? Jugando esa mierda de fútbol, eso déjaselo a la gente que no tiene nada que hacer, eres un Akimichi, tu deber está en la empresa, no en juegos bobos de niños, ya es hora de que lo entiendas** – el castaño suspiró conteniendo la ira que llevaba dentro, su padre nunca lo entendería - **¡responde!**

\- **Ya te dije que estaba ocupado, si necesitas mi firma ahora mismo iré a poner mi nombre, no tienes que…**

\- **Cuidado Choji** – respondió sereno el viejo, tan malditamente sereno y bajo que puso la piel de gallina en el castaño – **cuidado con faltarme el respeto, tú sabes bien que no te traerá nada bueno…**

\- **Padre…**

\- **Chobee ya se encargó de firmar eso, no te molestes, al menos él sí tiene claro cuáles son sus prioridades, no como tu… si aprecias tu futuro será mejor que regreses y te pongas a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto que te he enviado, nada de tonterías Choji, no hagas que pierda mi fe en ti… hablaremos luego.**

\- **Adiós padre** – respondió secamente, aunque demasiado tarde, su padre ya había cortado la comunicación. Suspiró resignado, sus planes habían acabado, aunque no si los ejecutaba en su habitación…

* * *

Shikamaru regresó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación dispuesto a jugar videojuegos un rato, su madre había salido y solo se encontraban las sirvientas en algún lado de la casa. Se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un emparedado y ver algo de tomar mientras veía el atardecer a través de la pared de vidrio que separaba su cocina del jardín posterior. Meditó por un momento y decidió salir a tomar aire y sentarse en una de las tumbonas que decoraba la piscina.

Por su mente pasó el frágil recuerdo de Brie, de su sonrisa, de sus enojos e igualmente el dolor que le causó cuando se enteró de sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- **_Demonios, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ya te lo he dicho Brie – gritó enfadado, la castaña lo miraba intensamente, pero al cabo de un instante desvió la mirada al fondo de la calle mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir. Eso rompió el corazón de Shikamaru – Brie…_**

\- **_Como si no tuviera opción – susurró casi imperceptiblemente_**

\- **_¿Qué? – soltó confundido el pelinegro_**

\- **_Por favor, no me hagas seguir Shikamaru, no ahora_**

\- **_No, acabas de decir que no tenías opción, que rayos significa eso – bramó alterado - ¡habla!_**

\- **_Cierra la boca – gritó enfurecida, la lluvia ya hacia estragos sobre su cuerpo, el de ambos – Temari nos espera, a que estamos esperando, vamos._**

\- **_No – jaló su muñeca con cierta tosquedad, quería hablar de ello ahí y ahora – vamos a mi auto_**

\- **_Mira Shikamaru, no me interesa lo que pienses de ella, y cuando te digo eso es en serio, realmente no me interesa._**

\- **_Como puedes decir eso, a mi si me importaría_**

\- **_Es que no puedo creerlo – se rio mientras lloraba – de verdad eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta, ¿de verdad Shikamaru? ¿Debo explicarte todo? Pensé que eras inteligente._**

\- **_No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices – soltó, su voz había cambiado, estaba furioso sí, pero dentro de si el miedo y el temor de lo incierto lo consumía, se reflejaba en su entrecortada voz – que sucede mi amor – trató de acariciar su mejilla, pero la chica se apartó._**

\- **_Si tanto insistes – dijo mirando el pavimento, le avergonzaba mirarlo a los ojos – vamos al auto…_**

El pelinegro suspiró mientras se tocaba la cabeza, aun recordar lo que sucedió en ese auto le hacía doler enormemente la cabeza, y ya había pasado tiempo para que lo haya superado.

El sonido de la aspiradora pasando sobre el piso de su comedor le atrajo la atención, para encontrarse con la señora mayor que le levantaba la mano. El pelinegro sonrió correspondiendo el saludo. De vuelta al exterior, decidió colocarse los audífonos y poner una canción, al bajar la lista de canciones, leyó el nombre de una en particular y no pudo evitar sonreír: Happily. Esa era una de las canciones favoritas de Temari y ella misma la había descargado para escucharla por si alguna vez le quitaba su teléfono. Sonrió al recordar a su rubia favorita, como siempre hacia cuando pensaba en ella.

Pensaba las cosas que le habían pasado, él siempre estuvo junto a Temari, incluso desde que empezó a salir con Brie aunque la castaña nunca diera muestras de celos al respecto. De hecho se atrevía a pensar que Temari sentía más celos de Shikamaru con otras chicas que su misma novia. De todas formas ella siempre fue así.

Decir que Temari no era atractiva era una maldita mentira, de echo Temari era la mujer más sexi que haya conocido, no solo por su cuerpo, que era malditamente genial sino por su forma de ser, era sensual si se proponía, divertida, juguetona, con ella nunca se aburría. Brie también era hermosa, de hecho cuando la conoció algo en ella le atrajo demasiado la atención que se le había metido en la cabeza como un jodido capricho. Pero ella tenía otros planes…

\- **¿Tem?** – contestó su teléfono cuando este vibró, a al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, por alguna razón se enrojeció.

\- **Shika, ¿Qué estas haciendo?** – al otro lado de la línea la voz de la rubia se escuchaba amena, se preguntó que habría hecho con Ino-

\- **Mmm nada en especial, ¿y tú, ya se fue Ino?**

\- **Aquí estoy –** se escuchó, Shikamaru sonrió, al parecer estaba en altavoz

\- **Hola Ino** – saludó – **veo que ya estas mejor**

\- **Pfff lo que sea** \- contestó la rubia más concentrada en comerse su pedazo de pizza – **mejor no hablemos al respecto.**

\- **Lo que digas** – rio Shikamaru – **y bien, que es lo que sucede**

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – pegunto curiosa Temari

\- **Bueno, tú me has llamado, ¿Cuál es el motivo?**

\- **¿queee?** – se rio la rubia al otra lado - **¿es que no puedo llamar a mi pelinegro favorito?**

\- **Oyee, desde cuando me robas las líneas** – ambos rieron por el comentario, algo pasaba con Temari, de alguna forma hablar con Shikamaru provocaba que su corazón brinque de alegría –

\- **No soy una ladrona de líneas** – respondió coqueta **– lo digo en serio, eres mi pelinegro favorito**

\- **¿acaso tienes otros pelinegros?**

\- **Ahora tú me robas mis líneas**

\- **Ustedes definitivamente me dan asco** – irrumpió Ino provocando el sonrojo en la parejita – **vamos, tanta dulzura me provoca diabetes, iré a vomitar al baño.**

\- **Oye, no tienes que ser grosera** – se defendió Temari – **¿Shikamaru?**

\- **Si, aquí estoy** – respondió Shikamaru – **y bien, ¿dónde estás, en tu casa? Si deseas puedo ir para allá…**

\- **Genial** – respondió de inmediato la rubia **– sí, eso quería que hicieras, y de paso puedes llamar a Choji, para pasar el rato.**

\- **Descuida, yo me encargaré.**

* * *

En la mansión Sabaku No, una segunda caja de pizza ya había sido abierta y decidieron darla por terminada entre las dos, ya reservarían otra más grande para cuando lleguen los chicos. Desde que llegaron al fin la Yamanaka se había olvidado del percance con Sakura y hablaban de cosas sin importancia, de moda, de chicos, de la vida, de todo. A Temari le daba gusto ver a su amiga comerse casi toda una pizza entera mientras hablaba, la pobre parecía una muerta de hambre y en menos de un segundo terminaba de comerse una tajada. Kankuro, el hermano menor de Temari había llegado a casa y al oír las risas provenientes de la terraza se acercó a ver quién había llegado, para encontrarse a su hermana y su mejor amiga disfrutando de la piscina. Luego de dar un breve saludo a Ino se dirigió a su habitación indiferente.

Cuando el atardecer llegó, las chicas salieron de la piscina, se vistieron y abrieron la segunda caja, hasta que a Temari se le ocurrió invitar a los chicos.

\- **¿Entonces vendrán?** – preguntó Ino saliendo del excusado, su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo de la madriguera, un lugar parecido a una pequeña casa que se encontraba junto a la piscina, para los invitados.

\- **Si, Shikamaru se encargará de avisarle a Choji**

\- **Ufff, ojala no venga** – se sentó irritada la rubia

\- **Ay vamos Ino que ya hablamos de esto** – Ino la miró con desgano **– va a venir y tú vas a estar feliz por él, porque es nuestro amigo y porque lo amamos**

\- **Tú lo amarás…** \- se defendió tirándose al suelo.

\- **Si, lo que digas** …

* * *

Estaba en el ordenador reviendo por tercera vez el documento que acababa de redactar, su concentración se hallaba al máximo, no había música, lo único que se oía era la rueda de Harry girar. Cuando dio su tercera leída y seleccionó el cuadro de enviar, se tiró en el respaldar de la silla y expiró cansado. No había pasado ni media hora pero el trabajo ya lo había agotado. Miró por su ventana, eso no es lo que quería hacer, el solo deseaba salir, ir a embriagarse, ver a Hidan, recoger su mercancía y visitar unas chicas, su padre había jodido su tarde y claro estaba su noche.

Se sobó los ojos frustrado, él no quería nada de eso, tan solo tenía 16 año, era joven para pensar en el trabajo, en lo único que debería estar pensando es en gastar el dinero de su padre, no en conseguirlo. Tenía una pésima suerte. Miró la figura de Harry.

\- **Hola amiguito** – se acercó a su caja – **al parecer tienes hambre, déjame ir por un poco de fruta.**

Se aceró a su cocina, en el fregadero aún estaba el servicio sucio de la mañana, aunque de todos modos le daba pereza lavarlo en ese momento. Se acercó a la refrigeradora y seleccionó una zanahoria, un brócoli, una manzana y algo de nueces. Encendió la televisión y puso las noticias, mientras de vuelta a la cocina sobre una tabla de picar preparaba el platillo de Harry. Cuando terminó colocó todo en su platito especial y lo llevó hasta su caja, donde disfrutó verlo comer todo. Sonrió al recordar la última vez que Shikamaru lo vio.

\- **_Cielos viejo, ¿Dónde está Harry? Ha subido un kilo – se burló al ver al regordete animal_**

\- **_De que hablas, solo le doy lo primordial, además ya empezaremos el plan de dieta mañana._**

\- **_Pues mejor de una vez que pronto romperá su propia rueda._**

Ahora que se detenía a ver la figura de su mascota, se dio cuenta que Shikamaru tal vez tenía razón, lo había mimado demasiado.

\- **Disfrútalo gordinflón** – dijo señalando con su dedo índice al animal – **desde mañana empezaremos la dieta.**

Su celular sonó, tardó un poco en encontrarlo, lo había dejado en su dormitorio.

\- **Shikamaru** – saludó al ver su nombre en la pantalla - **¿ha sucedido algo?**

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que algo ha pasado? Solo quería preguntar si estabas ocupado.**

\- **Por favor lo que sea solo dame una razón para dejar esta pocilga** – respondió mientras arrojaba a su ya atorado fregadero el cuchillo, la tabla de picar y el par de platos que había ensuciado.

\- **Concedido** – sonrió Shikamaru.

* * *

Cerca de las 7 de la noche, el par de amigos se acercaban a la casa de Temari, esperaron en la entrada mientras Lady Morgan se acercaba a abrirles la puerta, rápidamente pasaron a la terraza.

\- **Creo que los chicos han llegado** – Temari observaba por la ventana mientras Ino rebuscaba comida en la nevera de la mini casa.

\- **Ya era hora**

En menos de un minuto los chicos entraron trayendo una botella de wisky. Cortesía de Shikamaru.

\- **Wuuu** – recibió encantada Temari la botella – **no tenían que hacerlo.**

\- **Shikamaru se rebeló y cometió un robo –** levantó la ceja el castaño

\- **¿Un robo?**

\- **Solo la tomé de un bar de mi padre, ya deja de burlarte Choji** – Shikamaru lanzó un cojín por la cabeza del chico en cuanto este se burlaba de su amigo, lastimosamente el cojín cayó en el pecho de Ino, quien en ese momento se acercaba con un batido de plátano que había preparado. De más esta decir que el vaso cayó al suelo y el líquido se repartió en el pecho de la rubia.

\- **I-diota** – miró Ino con una mirada asesina al pelinegro, que estaba pálido. Ino furiosa era una de las cosas más aterradoras.

\- **Lo siento** – se acercó a ayudarla a limpiarse, pero la rubia dio un paso atrás enojada –

\- **Suficiente, lo haré sola** – dijo antes de retirarse al baño. Temari se agachó a recoger los vidrios, el par de chicos también se acercaron a ayudarla.

\- **Ino no está del mejor humor hoy, compréndanla** – se disculpó la rubia. Choji se cuestionó si acaso Ino algún día estaba de un mejor humor, pero prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo.

\- **y bien, que hay para comer** – preguntó un hambriento Choji, mientras veía la nevera vacía de la pequeña cocina incorporada a la casita.

\- **Puedo traer algo de la cocina si gustan, creo que hoy prepararon sushi** –

\- **¿Sushi? Por favor Temari, olvidas que aquí tenemos al mejor chef de todo Londres** – el pelinegro se sintió halagado por lo dicho por su compañero, no quería presumir pero debía admitir que era muy bueno en eso - **¿y bien don chef, que nos preparará hoy?**

\- **Depende lo que las damas quieran –**

\- **¡Risotto! –** casi gritó una alegre Ino, hoy se le había abierto el apetito –

* * *

Los cuatro pares de ojos veían decepcionados la despensa y el refrigerador de la rubia, estaba lleno, pero no con lo que ellos necesitaban para preparar el famoso risotto.

\- **¿entonces, que haremos?** – preguntó la dueña de la casa

\- **Al menos tenemos arroz arborio y laurel.**

\- **Creo que debemos ir de compras, hay un supermercado a un par de cuadras de aquí, no creo que tardemos mucho en comprar** – señaló el castaño.

\- **Sí, no perderemos nada, todo por tu caprichito** – dijo el pelinegro revoloteando con gracia el cabello de la rubia de ojos celestes, la cual rio complacida.

\- **Está bien, Choji y yo iremos a comprar, vayan buscando una buena película.**

\- **Descuida** – intervino Choji al pelinegro - **creo que deberías ir preparando el arroz para no perder tiempo, Ino esta hambrienta y eso hay que celebrarlo, puedo ir solo.**

\- **Ni que estuviéramos locos** – intervino la rubia mencionada – **claro que no, será mejor que vaya contigo o demorarías una hora en encontrar al menos un ingrediente, está dicho Temari y Shikamaru se quedarán aquí y nosotros iremos de compras.**

Y así quedaron, aunque a los breves minutos, los cuatro se arrepintieron de haber aceptado.

* * *

\- **El arroz ya está lavado** – Temari se había encargado de lavar las hierbas y el arroz antes de colocarlo en la olla. Había pasado casi media hora y el otro par no llegaba, así que se fueron adelantando.

\- **Genial, lo colocaré aquí** – justo antes de verter el cereal blanco, la rubia lo detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza – **¡Hey!**

\- **Pero que piensas hacer, ¿acaso no ves que esa sartén está sucia? Primero debes lavarla.**

\- **Que fastidio…**

\- **¿Qué fastidio? ¿Y así piensas ser chef?** – aquel comentario en lugar de divertirle lo entristeció.

\- **Como si pudiera…** \- susurró cuando la rubia se había ido a buscar el lavavajillas adentro de su casa. Ella sabía ese pequeño secreto, él amaba a escondidas cocinar, crear platillos, obras de arte, pero para él estaba prohibido, para el único hijo hombre del magnate del entretenimiento de Inglaterra, para el heredero. Su destino ya estaba escrito desde antes de su nacimiento.

* * *

\- **No, esta marca de queso parmesano no es de mi agrado** – dijo Ino caminando acompañada del castaño, sin embargo él en lugar de devolver el producto a su lugar, lo tiró al cochecito –

\- **Como si me importara** – dijo para seguir su camino dejando a la rubia y al carrito atrás suyo. Ino lo miró indignada, pero tragándose su orgullo tiró del coche para seguirlo.

\- **¡que descortés! –**

\- **Vamos, no te pedí que me acompañes, yo solo bien pude hacer todo esto**

\- **¿ah sí? Genio, pues te vi bien confundido buscando un simple queso, y eso que has recorrido la misma sección mil veces.**

\- **Es porque sabes que cierto producto me cae mal, solo verificaba los ingredientes** – se defendió el castaño – **pero este es el indicado** – dijo reafirmando que elegirían esa marca de queso

\- **Claro que no, lo desapruebo** – corrigió la rubia quitándole el producto de las manos.

\- **¿Qué crees que haces?** – dijo enojado el castaño al verla echar otro que no era el suyo – **saca eso de ahí ahora mismo** – ambas miradas eran retadoras, ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

* * *

Temari daba vueltas a la sartén mientras freía la cebolla, Shikamaru le había recomendado usar mantequilla en lugar de aceite pero a Temari le dio pereza buscarla, así que decidió colocar lo otro. A un lado, Shikamaru servía en un bowl el caldo de carne que acababa de preparar, la temperatura en el lugar había subido y como siempre que preparaba algo optó por quitarse la camiseta. Temari no entendía la razón por la cual no podía despegarle los ojos de encima, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, desde que lo conoció él solía desnudarse (hasta donde era permitido) delante de ella, así jugaban, así estaban, pero ahora un inmenso calor le recorría, se acentuaba sobre sus mejillas y no podía explicarlo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, Shikamaru tenía un buen cuerpo, era todo un atleta, fornido, alto, con un buen bronceado, entendía bien por qué muchas chicas lo deseaban.

El volteó a sonreírle, la rubia apartó rápidamente la mirada avergonzada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ni ella se entendía, él era Shikamaru Nara, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Movió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos fuera de lugar y se concentró en la cebolla en la sartén.

\- **¿Cómo van esas cebollas Tem?** – le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado. La rubia se sobresaltó al oír su voz, solo atinó a elevar el dedo pulgar como señal de aprobación.

* * *

\- **Lo digo en serio Akimichi, no me j** **odas** – gritó por lo bajo la rubia al ver lo necio que era su amigo, el castaño insistía en apartar su queso del carrito y colocar el suyo.

\- **Vaya, sacaste a la Ino vulgar, me encanta** – respondió sonriendo burlescamente – **tu no me jodas a mí, he dicho que comeremos este** – Choji sujetó la mano de la rubia que estaba a punto de colocar por vigésima vez su producto, con cierta fuerza para detenerla.

\- **No te atrevas –** se defendió – **suéltame ahora mismo –**

\- **Aleja esa cosa de aquí –** respondió a punto de echar el suyo al carrito, más la rubia hizo lo mismo que él, ahora, ambos se sujetaban las muñecas probando su fuerza.

\- **No me rendiré, yo quiero este, no puedes echar el tuyo** – la gente a su alrededor los miraba sorprendidos, habían armado un escándalo en pleno supermercado. A la pareja poco podía importarle, parecía como si se preparaban para una pelea de sumos.

\- ¡ **Tú no tienes la palabra siempre, que te digo que ese me hace mal!**

\- **¡No lo comas si no quieres! –** la rubia usaba toda su fuerza para tratar de apartarlo, el castaño solo ponía la mitad. Le daba cólera y a la vez gracia todo. Aun así, debía admitir que se estaba excitando, ver a Ino fuera de control era una de sus cosas favoritas – **de que te ríes imbécil, ya ríndete.**

\- **Ni muerto, rubita** – la cosa solo empeoró, Ino odiaba cuando él la llamaba así.

* * *

\- **Prueba haciéndolo así** – el pelinegro se acercó a su compañera, que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza. Eran múltiples las veces que Shikamaru la había pillado viéndolo y solo podía sonreír deseando que se la tragase la tierra. Ya había incorporado el laurel y el arroz estaba a punto de echarse. Shikamaru lentamente incorporó el blanco cereal mientras le enseñaba como debía moverlo. Los ojos de la rubia viajaron por sus fornidos brazos, ella aún estaba al mando del mango, por lo que Shikamaru había decidido colocarse justo detrás de ella, acorralándola entre la cocina y sus brazos. Retrocedió un poco acalorada, pero de pronto paró en seco al sentir un ligero bulto sobre sus nalgas. Estaba dicho, estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza – **ves que es fácil, tu misma puedes hacerlo** – Shikamaru parecía no importarle, tal vez ni lo había sentido, de repente solo estaba en la mente de ella, él no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo o ni siquiera era su paquete. **_Su paquete… _**\- **pruébalo Temari** – su mente estaba en otro lado, trató de hacerse a un lado acalorada pero él no se lo permitía con su cuerpo, además no quería que lo notase, que no vea que le importaba todo eso. Con fingida confianza sostuvo el mango, le sonreía como de una loca se tratase, mientras se repetía a si misma que estaba quedando como una tonta por armar todo ese espectáculo, pero cuando ya se había calmado y su confianza había recuperado, el pelinegro añadió a la sartén el caldo, el mismo que hizo que una gota de aceite caiga sobre el brazo de Temari.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue el grito de la rubia al sentir el aceite quemando, ella soltando la sartén al aire y todo el contenido cayendo sobre el piso. Cuando el peligro pudo darse cuenta de todo, corrió a sostener a Temari antes de caer al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo pisó la cebolla derramada y no pudo evitar golpearse contra el piso el trasero. El resto del caldo cayó, un plato se rompió y un mantel por los aires voló, cayendo para su mala suerte sobre el fuego aun encendido de la cocina de cerámico. El fuego expandiéndose no tardó en llegar quemando el resto de manteles que desafortunadamente Temari había colocado al lado del artefacto.

\- **Mierda** – gritaron ambos.

* * *

Una rubia loca se había trepado en el carrito, mientras con un pan francés golpeaba reiteradas veces la cabeza del castaño, quien se negaba a soltarlo. Ambos gritaban, ambos peleaban, no les importaba ya que el resto grabara.

\- **Maldita sea ya ríndete tonta –**

\- **Jamás, tu ríndete y déjame colocar mi queso**

\- **No permitiré que coloques eso, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no lo tolero.**

\- **No me molestes Choji, ya suéltame si no quieres que te golpee con esto** – lo ojos del castaño viajaron a la lata de conserva de durazno de 820 gramos.

\- ¡¿ **Acaso te has vuelto loca?! baja eso** – la mano de la rubia apunto a su cabeza, ya poco le importaba el desenlace. A cámara lenta el castaño dirigió su mano al pecho de su oponente, soltando su muñeca en el acto, la cual la misma rubia dirigió al cuello del chico. El brazo largo de Choji empujo el pecho de la chica la cual abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentir poco a poco como perdía el equilibrio estado parada sobre el carrito. El carrito se volteó por peso desviado de la chica arrojándola a un lado, más la mano de la rubia no se despegaba del castaño, cayendo ambos sobre el piso helado. A su alrededor la gente grababa divertida los sucesos, la alocada chica tirada en el suelo, con su amigo encima de ella.

* * *

\- **¡La jarra, rápido!** – la lenta reacción de la rubia hizo que Shikamaru optara a ir por el depósito, pero la chica, a la cual ya se le había prendido el foquito hizo lo mismo, pero torpe ella enredándose los pies sobre el desperdicio en el suelo cayó junto al chico, esta vez siendo ella quien lo acorralase al frío horno.

* * *

Sus miradas se encontraron, el corazón del castaño era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente. Sus ojos viajaban a los celestes cristalinos ojos confundidos de la chica, sus ojos, sus labios, sus ojos, sus labios… cuando había soñado con probarlos…

* * *

\- **Shika…** \- por alguna razón ambos callaron, todo se detuvo, incluso el fuego mismo que aun quemaba los trapos. Lentamente se miraron, el pelinegro separó sus labios, ¿iba a decir algo? ¿su mente siquiera imaginada algo? Sí, lo hacía, mil cosas pasaban por ella en una ráfaga de segundo, pero sus labio se habían congelado entreabiertos sin poder apartar la mirada de la belleza que tenía delante.

* * *

La rubia no podía creer lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué esto causaba un gran estrago en su pecho? Choji la miraba, la miraba intensamente, ¿acaso iba a besarla? **_Bésame…_** ¿Qué estaba pensado? ¿acaso se había vuelto loca? **_Tú también lo quieres, vamos, hazlo…_**

Sus ojos aguamarina brillaban ansiando algo, lo quería cerca, esperaba el momento. **_Es Shikamaru… cálmate_**. A quien engañaba, lo deseaba demasiado. ¿Pero qué pensaría él?, ¿se lo permitiría acaso? Su mente estaba en blanco, y él no ayudaba en absoluto, solo estaba ahí al igual que ella congelado. **_Vamos Temari, hazlo…_**

* * *

Sus rostros se acercaron, sus miradas se aproximaron, sus corazones era lo único que en el ambiente habían escuchado, celestes, aguamarinas, negros y castaños, todos tenían un brillo peculiar que se había acentuado, lentamente cerraron los ojos aceptando que lo inevitable estaba a punto de sucederles…

* * *

x

x

Holaaaa, espero no se enfaden por dejarlos con el suspenso :DDDDD jajajaaja esto es todo por ahora, me alegra haber visto muchas vustas aunque no puedo negar que si me entristece ue no hayan comentarios, pero mi cabeza me dice que no me preocupe, que algo debe haber pasado ;P en fin, pronto subiré el siguiente, pero los deleitaré con extractos del próximo episodio.

* * *

Próximamente en Kensington Memories... (Tsssss :P ya no ya...)

\- **¿Ya deja de mirarme así quieres? –** la venita en la frente de Ino se había acentuado al máximo grosor posible, odiaba cuando Choji le tomaba el pelo.

\- **Es que no sabes lo mucho que te deseo...**

 **...**

\- La película estaba demasiado interesante, pero Temari no podía pensar en otra que cosa que no sea acariciar los fuertes brazos de Shikamaru, él al verla mirándolo de ese modo, atinó a sonreír y depositar un tierno beso en su cuello.

...

\- Los gritos desesperados de la rubia lo despertaron, por un momento se sobresaltó pensado que le había pasado algo, pero en cambio descubrió que solo estaba soñando. No era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas, ni la primera en la que hubiera terminado gritando.

...

\- Qui **ero que esta maqueta sea realista, no quiero algo que cualquier niño de primaria podría haber hecho** – el peli plateado se acercó a la mesa sosteniendo su lista – **para ello asignaré grupos.**

\- **De cuantos Kakashi sensei** – intervino Kiba mirando animado al chico a su lado, definitivamente el Aburame sería parte del mismo.

\- **Ummm déjenme ver** – se rascó el cuello pensando **– creo que con tres será suficiente.**

\- **No es justo** – se quejó una chica, al parecer ya se había puesto de acuerdo con otras tres compañeras.

\- **Vamos chicos, todos sabemos que si acepto que sean cuatro, al final uno no trabajará y eso es lo último que quiero, y como veo que será algo complicado para ustedes, me tomaré la libertad de elegirlos.**

\- **Kakashi sensei** – se puso de pie la rubia de ojos celestes – **déjeme decir que me parece realmente injusto, digo creo que ya somos grandecitos para elegir con quien queremos ¿no le parece?**

\- **No** – respondió divertido el platinado

\- **¿Qué cosa? –**

\- **Veo que estás en tu zona de confort Ino, así que me tomare la libertad de formarte un nuevo equipo** – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormemente, ella no se separaría de Temari – **Tenten, Shino, los dos formarán su equipo** – el chico rodó los ojos desaprobando, definitivamente no quería a Ino en su equipo. Las mujeres se miraron con desdén, significaba que debían pasar mucho tiempo juntos – **¿Pandora?** – la pelirroja se levantó de inmediato, aun no se acostumbraba a tener los ojos de todos puestos en ella – **serás junto a Temari…** \- el resto de lo que dijo no lo oyó o no quiso. Al instante que menciono su nombre los ojos de la pelirroja la buscaron. No, a ella no la quería en su equipo. **_Mala, egoísta, una manipuladora hija de ricos._** La rubia la miró con cierto desagrado, o era ¿curiosidad? Se sentó rendida. El fin de semana se haría más que largo.

...

* * *

Eso es todo amiguitos :* hasta el próximo episodio. Adioooooos...


End file.
